Before, Now, Forever
by Lu82
Summary: Spike and Buffy are telling a story... theirs! What would have happened if in a VERY Alternative Buffyverse Spike had found baby Buffy abandoned and he had decided to keep her? If you decide to listen to them, among lots of surprises... you'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

Do you know what? The idea for this FF came to me just two days before my last exam... sometimes my inspiration can be very cruel!

Ok, now let's stop talking and let's start with my new madness:

_BEFORE, NOW, FOREVER_

Main pairings: Do you really need me to tell you? No, I think you already know!

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I know all these characters belong to the evil Joss(&CO), I just borrow them to play a little and have some fun, eh, eh!

Thanks to . My wonderful Maribel, as always! ;)

Setting: Good Question. Uhmm, let's call it Buffyverse, but it's (almost) totally AU, because I turned everything upside down (you know me, I LOVE doing that!)

This is my first attempt to write a POV FF, so be good, because it's kinda hard for me to do that...

Summary :Spike and Buffy are telling a story... theirs! What would have happened if (in a VERY Alternative Buffyverse) Spike had found baby Buffy abandoned and he had decided to keep her? If you decide to listen to them, among lots of surprises... you'll find out!

PROLOGUE

Sunnydale, 2004

(Spike)

"Love, here's the plan, I'll go out, kill my dear demon buddies, maybe I'll also spend a while at the Bronze with the scooby gang, and then I'll return home and to your very comfortable arms, my sweet Big Bad!" Buffy whispers to me, nibbling at my ear to wake me up abruptly after the sunset, making me start.

And then she gave me an endless kiss. After all, she adores waking me up abruptly, ever since she was just a kid, but truth must be told, I really prefer the way she wakes me up now , of course!

I smile at her, pulling her towards me and kissing her back with the same passion, since by now I'm perfectly awake.

"Sure, my pet, what can I say? Try not to have too much fun at patrol and at the Bronze, because the real fun will be here waiting for you, and you know it!" I sneer maliciously, caressing her hair.

"Mm, I can't wait then, but now I've gotta go, my sacred duty is waiting for me, bye honey!" she says, jumping off the bed and taking on her... no, wait... that's it, she took my leather coat again, this is becoming a bad habit, but before I can say anything she has already left the room.

I hate whenever she leaves; yeah, I know it's just a matter of a couple of hours, but it's always such an enervating waiting... and I can't even smoke a cigarette, because I hereby swore that I wouldn't ever do that inside our house again, bloody hell!

Ah, my Buffy. I can say that I know her... since always, practically. And I knew from the first moment I held her in my arms that I would never be able to let her go away from me, it was such an odd feeling, but after all, 'odd' could very well be my second name.

You know, I think I am the most atypical vampire in the whole world. To begin with, I'll tell you that I have two Sires, not only one, I'll explain you later what a Sire is. Plus, I love the hunt, but I don't need to kill my prey... most of the time, at least. I'm the Master Vampire of this town, but at the same time I protect it and I work with... a Watcher, nonetheless, I'll explain to you later what a Watcher is, too, ok?

About Buffy…

Uhmm, okay. Maybe I should better start by telling you every single thing that has happened from the beginning, but due to the fact that this is a tale that I already know I have the patience to tell in detail just once... you know what? We will record it, so you can listen to it whenever you please.

The cassette is inside the recorder, I let the tape go on a little, just enough time for it to make a complete loop, then I'm gonna press 'REC' and let's go: 'This is the story of Spike and Buffy…'

(In the meantime)

(Buffy)

Well, I have my sword, my crossbow, enough arrows and some stakes also, because I know that there's a kind of vampire... and another kind!

Uh! What was that noise? That's it, I knew it, he told me he would and now I'm sure he is going to do it for real. After all, I know him too well, he always keeps his promises; he has always done that.

Ah, my Spike. I don't know what I would do without him. No, wait... without him, I don't even know what my fate would have been. Anyway, if my dear love thinks that I'll leave all the limelight to him, he is soooo wrong. So, he's going to tell you our story, isn't he?

I haven't even left the warehouse and he's ready to start, almost as if he was waiting for nothing but that! You know what? I'll let him talk to you for a while... mostly because I came into the picture later, very much later. Uhmm... on second thought... he doesn't come into the picture immediately either!

Anyway, enjoy the moment, because no one can tell stories as well as he does, believe me, I know!

In the meantime, I'll go patrol. Demons of Sunnydale begin trembling because the Slayer is coming after you!

Mm... it feels so good to be inside his leather coat, it smells so much like him so much…

TBC

Iknow, it's very confusing (that was my evil purpose ihihihi), but I hope you'll like it so far.

I know this part was shamefully short (after all, it was a prologue) and I apologize for that, but I can guarantee that future chapters will be longer! ;)

If you don't know it yet, I hope you'll like it.. This will be a very particulary story full of unexpected events.

So, whatever you like it or not, pleease take a few seconds to tell me what you think..;)


	2. I

Thank you sooo much, Angel and Vampyre, I'm so happy you like it!

I. ( I took a little something from 'Becoming pt. I', but it's kinda different)

(Spike)

Before talking about me, I think I'd better start by telling you about my two Sires, at least the few things I know about them.

Let's start with the first one, although I really can't tell you much about him.

We need to make a jump both in space and time, because that story takes place at Galway, Ireland, in 1753.

A young man, we'll name him… Angel –although that wasn't his real name right then– wandered around some dismal boulevards, drunk as always, when he caught a glimpse of a beautiful woman who was dressed very elegantly and seemed to be part of the noble class and very sophisticated. Her name was Darla, but there's no need for me to tell you anything about her, after all, I've never met her, so, let's jump to the big event.

For you it'll enough to know that she easily charmed Angel, in fact she just batted her pretty eyes at him and made him curious with the promise of a world with plenty of things that he had never seen before.

He agreed to discover that world, so she told him to close his eyes and...

Uhmm, you know, Buffy doesn't want me to describe this kind of things in detail, so let's just say that she bit him, 'cause it turned out Darla was a vampire, so she drank from him, and then he drank from her, too, he died for a while... and that's when the odd stuff began.

The night of his awakening, Darla sat near his grave, eager to welcome her Childe... because that's how we call a vampire turned by another one who is their Sire. Ok, there's also the case of the minions, that's different, but now it's not important.

As I was saying, Darla had an unpleasant surprise, because Angel had come out from his grave wearing his new game-face, growling and everything, but when she offered him a girl whom she had previously knocked down as his first meal, he rejected her, running away almost horrified... but Darla followed him. No matter the excruciating pain that being too hungry brought him, Angel seemed unable to harm any human beings; Darla tried with several preys, but without any satisfying results.

Three days after he was reborn and despite all of Darla's attempts to force him to feed, Angel kept refusing until he was in risk of dying …for real this time.

Although it was definitely against her rules, she felt pity for her Childe due to some strange reason, so Darla finally gave in and she headed towards a Butcher's Shop, coming back to their abode with some bagged blood.

Angel instinctively knew it was animal blood, so he grabbed the bags, emptying them very eagerly.

Angel was in no danger of dying anymore and Darla understood what was wrong with him, due to some very mysterious reasons Angel had kept his soul. In all the previous siring of vampires nothing like that had ever happened. Maybe, it was because during his human life he had been very wicked and dissolute, so becoming a vampire had made him repent of his human life and look for some kind of eternal redemption.

But I don't think that that is the real reason why, mostly because... if I follow this logic... I should have been a kind of... scourge of all the continents then!

But we weren't talking about me now, were we?

Darla couldn't accept him, so she taught him how he could get blood without killing any humans and then she yelled at him how much she hated him and how ashamed she was of him, then she told him that she couldn't keep living like that any longer; in fact, she left that same night and Angel didn't hear anymore from the Sire he had disappointed so badly.

The poor fledging vampire had to face a new world he didn't know, without any guide or teacher, but he was a smart guy, so he soon learned all the rules and he became fully aware of the powers he had received.

He became a very strong vampire, so much so that he could easily face and submit the other vampires that crossed his path.

He also learned how to drink human blood, although he did that very rarely and only if it was absolutely necessary, but he always knew when to stop so he wouldn't damage his victims too seriously.

His soul prevented him from socializing with the other vampires, so he became a solitary vampire, wandering from one town to the other, from one country to the other, from one continent to the other.

Time ran out quickly. It was already 1860 and he was in London. He didn't think that he would spend much time there, because he usually left after a few weeks, but one night he definitely changed his mind.

Angel told me that tale so many times that I perfectly memorized it, really, I could tell you word by word what he told me, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

It was an evening like many others, and Angel had suddenly decided to take a walk along the Thames River, he never before had felt the urge to do that. All of the sudden, he saw a girl sitting near the shore singing with a very sweet voice.

But it wasn't just her voice what charmed him, because she was a beautiful girl with long black silky hair, very pale skin and a petite but very pretty body.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, she'd gotten up abruptly.

"Who's there? I know there's someone there, come out!" she exclaimed a little bit scared.

Angel took a step out from the shadows, smiling at her so sweetly that she calmed down immediately.

"It's fun, because I'm usually the one who can feel the presence of another..." he chuckled. "What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone here at night?" he asked her.

"I always come here, it's a call I can't resist to. The day is beautiful, the sun is pretty, but... the night has something more, it's special and plenty of secrets that the stars always whisper to me..." she explained.

"So, what did the stars tell you?" he wondered, taking a step closer, but that made her back off as she stared at him with her big almost violet eyes.

She liked Angel and he had realized it, as he was fascinated as well by her way to talk and see the world; it's not too difficult to imagine since I loved that about her, too.

"They told me that someone would rescue me from a very unhappy fate... are you that someone?" she approached him very cautiously.

"I don't know... but I'm willing to save you..." he murmured, caressing her face.

After that contact she pulled away.

"It's late, I must go home before they realize I'm not there... or they'll punish me, baby won't have her slice of cake at tea-time!" she blathered, puzzling him.

"Wait, where are you going? I don't even know your name!" he said.

"There will be other times, at this same place, we'll meet again, bye, mysterious gentleman!" she ran away.

And that was their first meeting.

Anyway, the girl had told the truth, because those two met again and...

Hey, who pressed 'Stop' ?

"Ah, so you're still at the beginning, the first meeting between Angel and Dru! And to think that I was sure that you were already talking about me!" Buffy exclaims, hugging me from behind and I am baffled that I hadn't even notice her presence.

Ok, I was engrossed by the tale, but on the other side truth is that she is becoming bloody good in lurking in the shadows and catching me off guard.

"What can I say? A story must be told slowly and in details, otherwise it's just a lame summary!" I justify. "Anyway, pet, are you already back from patrol? Not that I'm complaining, of course.." I murmur, kissing her.

"You know, honey, it was a quiet night, there were just a couple of demons that I eliminated in a heartbeat.." she explains, leaving the room. ".. and I haven't even gone by the Bronze, I prefer to spend my time here with you, with my family!" she goes on, coming back with a cup of blood in her hands. "Are you sure you don't wanna taste it?" she asks me, sipping a little from it, and then she pushes the cup towards my lips, but I pull away horrified.

"Bloody hell, pet, there's no way I'm gonna drink sodding pig blood!" I growl annoyed.

"Whatever!" she shrugs, as she resumes drinking. After that we stay here cuddled together for a while.

"So, tell me.. " she murmurs, getting up and looking at me seductively as she approached to the threshold. "Are you going to keep telling the story. Or... do you wanna follow me into our room to make me have the real fun that you promised me?" she goes on, growling playfully at me.

And there's no need to be clairvoyant to guess what I chose to do!

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, because it will be a kinda long story very odd... ;)


	3. II

II.

(Spike)

It's still afternoon and were about one hour away from sunset, but I'm already awake, so I decided to go on with our story for a little bit, before Buffy wakes up.

Angel and the mysterious girl met the night after, finally each other their respective names. The girl's name was Drusilla.

"Oh, Angel, I don't want this to end!" she murmured in his arms.

"Why should it ever end?" he asked her.

"Because I'm cursed and I have to pay for that. Since I was born I've had the capability to see the future somehow, but they told me that this made God angry and I must beg for His forgiveness ..." she explained with tearful eyes.

"Who? Who told you this crap?"

"My parents, my family, they hate me for it, they are ashamed of me, although I didn't ask for this! Anyway, they have always kept me locked in my room, they ignore that a few months ago I found a secret passage to finally get out, but I can only do it during the night. The sun is mean because it would betray me; it doesn't want to play with me. Instead, the moon is kind and she always sings her sweet lullaby to me..." she murmured. Angel looked at her puzzled, but he understood why she acted like that: all those years of imprisonment must have driven her insane. "I've spent all my existence without friends, without anyone to talk to, only the pixies in my head, but they told me that one day things would change and they were right. But now it's too late, my Angel, because they are going to send me to an enclosed convent forever, no more stars, no more moon's songs for me, but I must do it, I must ask for God's forgiveness, because they say that I am the Devil's daughter!" she carried on crying as he comforted her, holding her tight in his strong arms.

"Listen to me, you are nothing like a devil, honey, you're good, gentle and pure, and you don't deserve to suffer like that, I won't allow them to do it. I want you to stay with me, I want to hold you tight, I want to kiss you..." and after saying that, he kissed her for the first time.

Days went by and the lovers' secret meetings were more and more intense and longer, but Angel hadn't reveal his true nature to her yet, not even after they had se... err… they had loved each other more than usual!

But one night a servant of Drusilla's family got bloody… no, wait, sorry, forget that last word ... as I was saying... he got suspicious, he found out the secret passage in her room and he saw her at the river with Angel. Unable to control himself, Angel growled at him shifting into his demonic visage. The girl was really astonished, but she didn't seem to be scared at all.

"I knew it, you're a Demon' lover!" the servant accused her.

You know, since her family treated Dru as a skivvy, their servants would show no respect to her also. In fact, 'lover' isn't the word he used to call her, but you'd better not know the real one.

"As soon as your parents find it out they'll punish you as you deserve, you, ugly dirty..."

The servant didn't talk anymore... because Angel had knocked him out.

Drusilla stared at him with her mesmerizing eyes, bringing her trembling hand to his game face, almost as if she was exploring him.

He looked at her astonished, but he didn't pull away.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" she asked him with a faint voice.

"I was afraid that I would scare you ..." he murmured, coming back to his handsome human visage.

"How could I ever be scared of you? You're my Angel, I knew that you were different... but I'd never thought... so different ! Anyway, I don't care. I'm not afraid of the world where you came from. Please, my beloved, show me that world, too, do it, before it's too late. They will find me and they will tear us apart forever, I know. You said that you would save me, so... do it!"

Angel stared at her seriously.

"Do you really want to become this ?" he asked her, showing his game-face to her once again.

"If it's something that would allow us to be together eternally, it must be something amazing, so there's no reason why I should be afraid of it, as long as you stay with me, my love!" she smiled at him, kissing him despite his demonic visage, and then she bared her neck to him trustfully.

He looked at her unsurely once again, but she nodded, so he finally pleased his beloved's request.

Angel thought that due to the fact that he was a soulful vampire, Drusilla would keep her soul as well, but he was wrong.

The too many years of reclusion had made the new sense of freedom too strong, almost intoxicating, setting free the repressed rage of the girl who first of all decided to get her revenge towards her parents, her family and the whole serving staff...

In fact, she...

Uh? 'Stop' again? Wassup? Is the cassette already over?

"You know you'll be dust if you dare describe that in scary detail, don't you, my love?" Buffy interrupts me, since she is finally awake, too.

"C'mon, pet, it's important to understand the whole story... " I try to justify.

"No, it's not, and you know it better than me. You just want to talk about it because it has plenty of kills, blood, tortures and death..."

"Yes, it's such beautiful stuff! I deserve it, after all, I've patiently told the whole story from the beginning..." I insist, because I want to describe those funny scenes, but I know that look of my love, and I must give in.

"NO! A world of NO! You know what? I'll keep telling the story, so you can go out and do your beloved hunting, and if you feel like it, maybe you can patrol a bit… you'll do a very big favour to me!" she says.

"Mm... a tasty snack and a violent fight, what a way to start the night! And just wait for the plans I have to end it..." I murmur, nibbling her earlobe, before taking back what it's mine, that is my leather coat, and leaving.

TBC

So, in next chapter Buffy will tell Spike's story... or I'd better say William's! ;)

Thanks to everyone who reads, please, tell me if you (don't) like it… ;)


	4. III

Thank you sooo much, StarPrincess and Angel, I'm so glad you like it so far! ;)

III. (I took a little something from 'Fool for Love')

(Buffy)

Finally, I also have to tell you something, and I think I'd better do it instead of him, because, you know, Spike is a megalomaniac... uh! Sorry, too difficult a word for you. I meant... he loves the attention, but to make him tell you about his own birth… or rather rebirth... seemed a little bit exaggerated to me, don't you agree?

Well, let's begin.

So, we start with Drusilla's revenge, there's no need to give you the details, is it?

Fine. You know, although she had changed, she still loved Angel as much as he loved her, and because of that he allowed her to kill the ones that had hurt her... and not only them, there were lots of other people, too!

Sometimes though, he tried to prevent her from killing and tried to save some innocent people. The only problem was that when he did that, the two vampires ended up arguing, sometimes even for days and days, but at the end they always made it up and found themselves more in love than before.

Angel took her away from London, making her visit the major part of Occidental Europe. But after about twenty years of travelling, practically at the beginning of 1880, she begged him to return to London, at least for a while. It wasn't simple nostalgia for her native land; she felt that something had to happen, that they shouldn't be alone. Drusilla wanted a family, and to her it meant to make a vampire and teach him about everything, helping him to get accustomed to his new dark nature and accept it, in a word, all the precious teachings that Darla had never given her poor Angel.

He pleased his beloved and they came back to London. No matter all the walks they took around the town every night, Drusilla didn't seem to be satisfied, she hadn't found whom she wanted yet. The sailors, the drunk men and the little thieves of the most dismal boulevards were nothing but a delicious meal to her, and Angel let her do whatever she pleased, although he didn't agree.

But one night she finally found someone who was worthy enough to become her Childe. There was a party at the richest boulevard in London, where only the nobles and the high society could participate.

Someone had left the party with the saddest face, and that someone had caught Drusilla's attention. That someone was William, a not too talented poet, but with a great passion; he was shy and reserved and had a gentle and romantic attitude.

He was also desperate; he seemed to have lost his faith in love, in everything he believed in, even in himself! He was the perfect target for the vampiress. She approached him, asking him what tragedy had upset him so badly. At the beginning, William didn't pay much attention to her, quite the contrary, for a few moments he even mistook her for a thief, because, back on those days, there were lots of them around.

But she told him it wasn't a wallet what she needed from him, and then she pointed first at his heart and then at his mind, telling him that those were where his true richness was. He was fascinated by the stranger, but he still didn't trust her, and he looked at her in disbelief through his eyeglasses. She noticed that so she began telling him about how he was, what he wanted, what he dreamed about. He was more and more astonished with each word, he thought that he had finally found someone who could understand him for real.

But surprise, surprise! Drusilla understood him just because she is very good in reading people's minds, and as sensitive as she is, you know, she would manage to do that with anyone she wanted! But he didn't know that and she wanted him. She asked him if it was what he really desired and at the beginning he nodded, then he took it back, then he resorted to an excuse... but finally he admitted that that was what he craved the most.

So, she showed him her true face, but he wasn't scared at all, only surprised. He allowed her to get closer and closer to his neck, she bit him and he cried, but then he simply moaned in deep pleasure.

You're probably thinking: 'And that's how he became a vampire.' And the answer is no, that's really how he almost died; because, you know, our dear Drusilla is also a very careless girl, so much so that she could win the Nobel Prize if they had one for that, so... you know... she had forgotten to do that little but very necessary thing, that is to make him drink some of her blood in order for him to become a vampire.

She left him in agony on the ground, while death was about to claim him as she walked away singing about her little Prince that would come to her very soon.

Luckily, Angel had stayed close by observing her, otherwise there wouldn't have been a little Prince to arrive.

Bending over William, the brunette vampire cut his wrist and made him drink his blood before it was too late, and after that he came back to his Childe, explaining to her the mess she almost let happen..

And that's how William became a vampire.

Uh, oops, I almost forgot: William is none other than the one we all call Spike.

You know, he doesn't like talking about his past very much. In fact, I know this stuff about him just because recently he got completely wasted and usually when people are drunk they talk a lot, I'm a very good listener and I have an excellent memory. You know, he swears and swears again that he hates his human life, that to be killed made him feel alive for the very first time ever... but I can assure you that he doesn't disdain his past as much as he claims, he still keeps all the poetry that he's written, even the poems that he thinks are bloody awful. And guess what? I've even caught him writing poetry once or twice!

But know God only knows where he has them hidden, after that one time when I found them...

You know, I was about six years old and I had just learned to read. It was a day like many others. I wandered around the warehouse as all the others slept. And looking here, looking there, I found a box with a lot of rolled papers, so I had started opening them and reading. I don't remember their content, to be honest, I don't even remember that I did that, it's Spike who keeps bringing it back to me every now and then.

But I do remember his terrible revenge after he caught me reading his stuff. He took Mr. Gordo away from me for a whole week! You can't even begin to imagine what nightmare it was to me to fall asleep without my Mr. Gordo, of course, that was then. Now, I don't need it anymore.

Anyway, one day I'll explain better to you who... or rather what Mr. Gordo is!

Now, I guess I'd better turn the recorder off. All this speech about Spike's past must be a secret between you, me ... and this cassette.

I know him very well, he would never rewind and listen to it.

Well, tomorrow we'll keep on with the tale, ok?

I turned it off just in time, because just a few minutes later my love is back.

Uhmm, look at his oh so satisfied look:

A- He had fun scaring someone.

B- He faced a very violent fight against a strong demon.

C- He fell on a tub filled with Bourbon… what does he find in that liquor, by the way?

D- All of the above.

I haven't time for my hypotheses anymore, because he lifts me up and kisses me as if he hadn't seen me in ages.

"My kitten, thank you so much for making me go patrolling tonight! There was a giant and very powerful chaos Demon... and you know how much I hate them all, they're so... Anyway, what a bleeding fight! I turned him into a pulp of blood and broken bones, before killing him. Ah, that's the stuff!" he exults.

I knew it: B-!

Awww.. Oh God, now he is purring as he nibbles my neck... and I lose my mind every time he does that!

"So, sunshine, you know very well the effect that violence has on me..." he murmurs as he takes me to our room to turn that effect into practice!

Ah, God bless patrol!

TBC

Next time, Spike will talk about his un-life, eh eh! ;)


	5. IV

Hello, thank you so much, StarPrincess, Kit-cat (I'm glad the confusion is over! ;) ) and Angel Sumoritos (Awww, you find it funny, I'm so happy, that's my first purpose, lol!) I'm glad you still like it so far! ;)

IV. (I took a little quote from 'Fool for love')

(Spike)

"Are you sure that I won't lose anything big?" Buffy yells at me from the bathroom.

How many times did I repeat it to her? It's the third time she asks me this question.

"No, honey, I'm not gonna talk about the special event yet, don't worry!" I reassure her.

"Mm. Ok, because you know that I wanna be there to hear that, too, when it's the moment!" she points out, arranging herself and leaving the bathroom.

Why is she using that much make up? That tank top is way too low cut, and where's the skirt? All I see is that very little piece of fabric.

Here we go again! Now, I'm composed 50 of protective father.. and 50 of very jealous boyfriend. No, on second thought... it's just the very jealous boyfriend!

But I'd better not make any jealous scenes or she will start another scolding about mutual trust and all the space I must leave her.

"Well, Faith is waiting for me outside..." she warns me, taking her purse.

"Don't let her kill too many people!"

"Just those who deserve it, it's up to them and their bad attitude. Anyway, you know how it works, she stays alone with them to kill them... I stay alone with them to flirt a little!" she chuckles.

I know that she is joking, but I can't stand it, so I make her realize that with a growl of protest.

"Just dare to say something like that again, kitten, and to hell with the nights at the discotheque! I'll just chain you to a wall and torture you eternally... my way !" I threaten her, but my tone gets softer at the last part and I pull her roughly against me to give her a kiss that will make her think about me all night long.

"Mm... sounds good..." she smiles at me, passing a finger over her lips and then she kisses me back. "I love it when you play the big jealous guy, but you should know better, my love, I dance in that special way just for you..." she murmurs, approaching the door. "Anyway, Wesley... will be there too, so, if he's not too busy with Faith, he'll keep an eye on me if I misbehave, but I never misbehave, you know..." she declares with the most innocent look. "Someone goes dancing, someone else stays here and keeps telling the story," she singsongs.

"Go before I change my mind; you know, sometimes I think that I've spoiled you too bloody much!" I grumble.

"Believe me, you did a wonderful job! About the tale, I got to the point when you traded up on the food chain!" she explains to me.

"No, please, don't make it sound like something you'd flip past Discovery Channel! Becoming a vampire is a profound and powerful experience... you should know it..." I protest.

"Believe me, I know!" she winks at me. "Bye, love, see you!" she says leaving, mostly because Faith has lost her patience and she has started hooting.

I have nothing against it, as long as they use Wes' car, I don't even dare to think about what they could do to my Desoto! And now, here we go in front of the recorder once again.

Well, a few nights after, if I'm not wrong they were six nights, I woke up again. But don't think that I was on a comfy bed, quite the contrary! As wicked as she is, Drusilla had decided to put me six feet under and Angel hadn't done much to prevent her from doing that. Yes, ok, he met the same destiny... but she didn't!

Anyway, believe me, it's not a beautiful experience. I was already confused on my own, asking myself the classic questions: 'Where am I ? Why am I here? What happened?' and so forth and then I realized that I was inside a coffin.

In fact, due to the surprise, I growled, astonishing myself... had I done that animal sound? I gave out another one and that confirmed to me that it was really me.

I was dumbfounded due to the growl; but well, when I touched my face it got worse. Let's ignore the fact that it was very cold, it was more wrinkled than usual, all bumpy... and when I touched my mouth I almost cut my finger. Since when were my teeth so sharp and long? Well, I found out soon that my features weren't the only thing that had changed.

Before, I could barely open a can or bring a pile of heavy books. Instead, now... just one hard shove and the coffin was broken.

And after I finally dug my way out of my grave, I saw my two Sires. She smiled at me, stretching her arms as if she wanted to hug me... and in fact, I felt the urge to let her. Meanwhile, he stood still, looking at me seriously, with a darkened face.

Without wanting it, I growled again, feeling a sudden and excruciating pain, but Drusilla had already figured out what it was. In fact, I saw her leaving and come back with a young woman who was screaming terrified. She threw her in my arms and without even realizing it my fangs had already sunk into her tender neck. The more I drank, the more I wanted it, it seemed like it would never enough, I wanted to take that life, but Angel abruptly snatched her from my grip, leaving her on the ground, very weak, but still alive.

I was a bit disappointed, so I tried to get her back, but he summoned me with a dominating growl and I gave in.

Well, I did give in just because I was a fledgling, if he'd done it now... there's no way he would've dominated me!

Angel took Dru and me away, telling us that it was enough for that night. Drusilla was as upset as I was, saying that the stars weren't happy if the dance wasn't complete.

I got accustomed to her nonsense sentences, I miss them a little bit, to be honest. I also miss her a little bit, to be honest.

And that was my first night as a vampire.

Angel prevented me from coming back to my house or taking my revenge towards that club of bloo... of idiots. About the idiots I'm very sorry, because I would've tortured them all endlessly, but I'm not sorry about the fact that I couldn't return to my home, I thank Angel for that. I was planning to do something that after a while I would have figured out was a terrible mistake, so I'm glad for not doing it.

You know, having two Sires is cool, because it makes you feel twice loved, because I know that, in his way, Angel loves me, too, and he's proud of me, at least he is proud now. During my first years of un-life it wasn't so. I lost count of all the times he punished me and scolded me. It worked like that: if one night I went hunting and I killed, Drusilla jumped happily and was all sweetness with me, but Angel yelled at me and punished me. On the other hand, if I went hunting but without killing anyone, just feeding, my older Sire was satisfied, but the younger one was disappointed so she punished me, and I repeat... ouch... she is wicked!

Whatever I did, one of them was never happy. Gee, that could be so confusing!

What can I say? She incited my vampire instincts, but Angel did all he could not to make me lose the part of humanity that I still retained in me.

They both won in the end, because I have all my vampire instincts and I know how to show my value, but on the other side, Angel taught me how to respect human beings. Beyond the fact that they're a delicious walking Happy Meals, people aren't that bad, after all.

Angel had managed to dominate my demon about the killing, but also my attitude had changed. From the reserved and shy guy I used to be, I had become... way too extroverted!

I wreaked havoc in every town we visited, and believe me, you can wreak havoc even without killing. I annoyed the whole crowd that followed us enraged. It was fun! Well, it wasn't fun for Angel and Dru, because I was the main reason behind our continuous travelling.

What can I say? I was young. I was a rebel!

In fact, I always struck back to my Sires in a very witty and cocky way, so much so that they decided to call me Spike, because I could be and I can still be... sharp!

And it's a name that fits me to a T, the hell with my pathetic human name!

Angel talked to me also about the person who is our worst enemy since the beginning of time, the Slayer, a young girl who is chosen to fight and kill our species and all the other kinds of demons.

Everyone thinks that the slayer is a heroin, a champion of Good, but from my point of view she was just a merciless Killer who destroyed everyone without even knowing who they really are.

Everyone thinks that we are evil, disgusting things without any feelings, but they are wrong. And from that day on I began hating Slayers and I swore that one good day I would kill one of them on my own. Angel and Drusilla didn't believe me, they just thought I was joking, but when we arrived in China, during the Boxer Revolution ... one day you will study history and you'll learn what that is, they changed their minds.

But before talking about it, if you don't mind, I'm gonna drink a glass of O negative, go outside, smoke two or three cigarettes and then I'll resume telling the story, I promise.

TBC

Spike's break lasts about twenty- thirty minutes... but you'll have to wait way longer than that... because I'm evil, ihihihi!

But I'll make you forgive me with a long chapter full of (hopefully) unexpected surprises…

I hope you'll still like, there's still soooo much more to come! ;)


	6. V

Thank you so much, Angel Sumoritos, I'm soooo glad you still like it! ;)

Here's a very long chappy with something unexpected and unusual.. at least I wish so! ;)

V. (Spike) (I took something from 'Fool for love' and a little bit from 'School Hard', too, but it's kinda different..)

My break is over, so now we'll go on.

Ok. I didn't kill human beings anymore, but it doesn't mean that I was willing to be killed, especially by the Slayer. I faced her in a fight with swords first, and hers must have had something magic, because she cut me above my left eye and that's the only wound that never healed completely, I still have the scar, but I don't complain, because it makes me even more gorgeous!

Anyway, you know, after twenty years as a vampire, I had learnt something. In fact, I came off better, the swords weren't necessary anymore, as she was under my power by then, she grumbled something in her language, but I don't speak Chinese! But I knew one thing for sure: she wanted to die, she had a death wish.

When I came back to my two Sires in poor condition and I told them what I had done, Angel didn't say anything, but I knew he wasn't happy about it, instead Drusilla was turned on and she gave me lots of attention.

Ah, my dear Dru. You know, it's hard to explain, but she loved both me and Angel, although in two different ways. She called her Sire her Bright Angel and me her Dark little Prince.. of course, I guess it wasn't about our hair, especially my current hair look, if only she could see me now! I bleached it so much that it almost looks white! I've dyed it since the mid sixties, as if I wanted to mark a change since... that bad event.

By the way, one day you'll hear about a certain Billy Idol and, before you wonder, actually he's the one who copied me, it's something that I can't forgive him for, yet!

Sorry, I lost the thread of my speech. I was saying that Angel, Dru and I travelled all around the world, until at the beginning of the sixties when we arrived to Prague.

And once we were there I made one of my typical messes, but this time the mob got angrier than usual... and it was Drusilla the one who paid for the consequences, although Angel and I did the impossible to defend her. I don't even dare to think about what would happen if Davidus, Prague's Master Vampire, hadn't arrived with his army, managing to rescue her. But, unfortunately, Drusilla fell in love with Davidus and she decided to remain in Prague with him. Angel left, blind with pain and rage, so I was left alone.

What can I say? I adored Dru, I cared about her a lot and I still do, although I haven't seen her anymore since that day, but.. loving her, no, I think that mine was mostly dependence from a Sire. This is the same reason why I also missed Angel a lot.

Anyway, I learned how to deal with it all alone, I decided to go to the States, I changed my look, as I've already told you, everyone at Woodstock '69 was impressed by it, you know, I spent half time enjoying the music there, and the other half enjoying to see my hands move... but you've gotta forget that last thing I said!

It was the Seventies, the beginning of my punk age, I had to admit, and another Slayer had the bad luck to cross my path. I was already pissed off due to what had happened in Prague, because, you know, ten years aren't enough to forget, so I just wanted to stay on my own, have a nice trip on the subway and walk around somewhere... but she was also on that subway and she wasn't going to leave me alone, so... she just looked for that! And I killed her due to two simple reasons: first, she had the same death wish that the Chinese Slayer had had, and second... I liked her leather coat too bloody much, in fact I took it afterwards.

You know, if the scar was the souvenir from the first Slayer, the coat was my souvenir from the second one.

I know that I keep talking about blood and death, but you shouldn't be scared, quite the contrary, this stuff is routine for us, so you've gotta learn to live with it.

After the fight in New York, I made a decision. I wanted to stop moving from place to place, stop travelling around the world. I wanted a stable town so I chose Sunnydale, because I had heard that there was a Hellmouth there, it wasn't a boring place for sure, that's why I call it Sunnyhell!

It was a piece of cake for me to get rid of the previous Master Vampire, he was just a scrub, I bet he hadn't even been undead for thirty years! You know, I didn't need to fight, not even a weapon was necessary. I just had to tell him who I was, and he left town immediately after, running terrified.

Yeah, the news of the two Slayers whom I killed had spread everywhere, and for all the vampires I was a legend, I still am!

But being famous has its negative side, too. In fact, I lost count of all the me-wannabes, with the same hair, trying to act like me, talk like me, dress like me, it was so irritating! I had closed an eye for Billy Idol, but all those bloody emulators met the right punishment. I repeat, I hate being imitated!

So, I became the Master Vampire of Sunnyhell, but it wasn't enough, I was still alone, and loneliness is a sodding feeling! Sure, there were the minions of the previous Master who now worked for me, but they were not what I'd call company, the minions are only instruments. I needed someone who could be at my same level. So I started going to the most popular place in Sunnyhell, The Bronze, to hear some good music and... have some snacks, but don't worry, no kills!

By then, I went there almost every night, until one night I saw a guy at the counter who kept drinking and talking... alone, yes, he was that drunk! He seemed to be upset and that made me curious.

I remember this event very well, so I can give you all the details. I approached the guy...

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing.. everything!" he answered exasperated. "I'm pathetic, my life is so pathetic. I'm a good student, a very brilliant student who is going to get his degree, but study is not everything in life. There's more and I want more!" he went on, pointing at someone in the dance floor. It was a beautiful brunette girl with all the right curves in the right places, she was extremely sensual, you could say that just by the way she danced. "Do you see that girl? It's Faith, a freshman at Sunnydale College, but she has conquered everyone already, especially me! She is popular although she doesn't want to be popular, she is not one of those girls that is all make-up and fashion, quite the contrary, she hates that kind of girls, but being the way she is made her more popular than them. She is a bad girl, so I bet she likes only the bad guys... Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I didn't even make the introductions, yet. I'm Wesley... and I'm a loser!" he pitied himself.

Seeing that guy so upset and desperate, who was clearly in pain due to an unreachable girl, hit too close home for me.

"I'm Spike. Well, if you like her, why don't you go to her and tell her?" I asked him, but I already knew what his answer would be, because I used to be just like him.

"What? Oh, please, did you see her? And did you see me? I have no chance with her, I'm sure that she doesn't even know that I exist. I can't ever have her because... I'm beneath her!"

It was too much. God only knows how I hated that phrase 'beneath her', it brought me back to that painful night. I wanted that guy, who was so sick of his life, of being the way he was, he wanted to be happy and he needed me, I could feel it. I managed to take him outside with me far from the undesired crowd.

"Why are we here?" he asked me, starting to get nervous.

"Relax, there's nothing to fear. So, you said that you're sick of your life.." I trailed.

"Hell yeah I am!" he declared resolute.. as alcohol overcame him.

"So, do you want to change it once and for all, to have more braveness, a bit of cockiness and less, much less remorse? Do you want a new existence?" I went on.

He looked at me scared, setting his glasses nervously.

"Who.. who are you?" he wondered.

I smiled at him.

"I can be your saviour. Do you remember that' more ' you talked about? I can give you that, you just gotta say yes.." I incited him, getting closer. He didn't back off, quite the contrary, he stared at me and nodded.

And from that night on he became my Childe, my first Childe.

You know, I'm not like Angel, I let the other vampires free to kill, at least my minions, they need to follow their instincts, although I always try to make them choose the homeless guys, the criminal, the bully-boys, the drunken men addicted to bars.. and I manage to make them obey me, at least eight times out of ten.

Anyway, Wesley told me pretty soon that he wanted to be like me, he asked me to teach him how to control his demon and I did. It wasn't easy, it took whole months, but finally I did it, although sometimes his demon comes off better and he ends up killing, but it's something more than natural, after all, I am the basket case!

Although he was a vampire, he still did nothing but think about Faith. But now he felt much more self-confident, so he started courting her and she got crazy for him. But Wesley had been wrong before, you know about the fact that she ignored him, 'cause she had already noticed him even when he was human, but since he was so quiet and cold that she thought that he didn't like her! Funny, isn't it?

They spent a good time together for a few months, but he couldn't hide forever the reason why they met only after the sunset. At the beginning she got scared and tried to fight against him, because, you know, Faith was very famous also due to her spicy and fierce temper, so riots were her routine.

Finally, he managed to calm her down and she accepted him anyway. They spent another bunch of months together like that, but then Wesley took the final decision, asking my permission, first. I knew that he would do that sooner or later, so I didn't say no. so, that night, he came back with an apparently dead Faith in his arms, but truth was that he had just turned her into one of us and she was just sleeping.

So, I also had my first Grand Childe and she also filled me with satisfaction and pride.

She kills, but only the guys who make heavy advances or betray their girlfriends. Wesley can't stand the swaggers, so, due to the fact that those two categories are almost always the same, they killed dozens of people and still keep doing it.

Wesley also had a younger brother whom he loved very much.

He was the only one whom he had revealed his dark secret to. The boy in question is Andrew, a twenty years old guy who is addicted to TV, a science-fiction fan but mostly of vampires.

The first time Wesley introduced him to me... he quoted a monologue from a Dracula movie, confessing that he wanted to become a vampire, too, no matter what.

I told him that an audition wasn't necessary to be a vampire, but I liked the guy and his enthusiasm, so I allowed Wes to turn him, too, and my Childe swore to me that he would teach him the self-control as I did with him, and as Angel did with me.

In fact, Andrew kills very, very rarely and mostly at the exit of the cinemas ... with all the movies he sees, he's never ever missed one!

Plus, he's very odd and has such weird ideas, but Wesley says that there's nothing to worry about, because he used to be that way even when he was human.

Anyway, wanna know his last idea?

He thinks that humans crave so much to become vampires that we should do a quiz show where the biggest prize is just the un-life ... and he has already picked up a potential title: 'Who wants to be a millenary?'

I just don't know what kind of blood he drinks to think such a crap!

The most important thing is that finally I wasn't alone anymore, I had my group. Dru would call it a family, but I don't. A family is something different.

I love every one of them and they love me, too, otherwise they wouldn't still be with me after more than twenty years.

But my real sunshine still had to come into my existence, but I'll talk about that next time. I guess that for tonight I talked way too much.

It's almost sunrise.. and I don't see them yet.

It's unfair, I'm almost one hundred and twenty four years old and I still get concerned if I don't see them come back.

If only they took example from Andrew, if you give him a play station or you put him in front of a TV, watching a marathon of horror movies or some re-runs of some old series… he's the happiest vamp in the world!

But those three are different... anyway, no bloody way that I'll let them go out next time!

TBC

So, do you like Spike's group? ;)

And next time Spike will (finally) talk about his sunshine with Buffy's POV, are you ready? ;)

I hope you'll like it..


	7. VI

Thank you so much, Kit-cat! ;)

Eh, eh, you know what? Andrew is my second favourite male character, so there will be some stuff about him, too! I'm so happy you find him in character, lol! ;)

VI. (Buffy)

A punishment? For me!

I still can't believe it, he never gave me a punishment when I was a kid... and he did now that I'm twenty one years old... and I'll be twenty one years old forever?

He didn't allow me to go patrolling either, uff!

And I'd promised Willow and Xander that I would go and have a picnic with them at the Park.

Stupid curfew and stupid sunrise!

After all, we all came back safe and sound, but that's not enough for him anyway, grrr!

"Slayer, are you done with the complaining? I can hear your growls all around the bloody warehouse!" Spike exclaims, getting into the room.

Uhmm.. when he calls me that using that tone, it usually means that he's still angry with me.

I try to look at him, batting my eyelashes... maybe that will work.

"Ah-ah, baby, your tricks don't work on me, I know you too bloody well to be fooled and I'm not going to change my mind anyway!"

"But why only me? Wes and Faith also have..." I try to protest.

"Well, well, just tell me, who kept saying 'No, please, one song more!' when they exhorted you to come back?" he strikes back.

Gee, that's true, he really knows me too well.

"Ok, I give in. After all, when you have to live for an eternity… I guess that seven days are nothing!" I stated, although I'm not very convinced.

"You're right, honey. You won't even notice, plus this will teach you to come back earlier next time!" he repeats. "You know what? This morning I talked with Rupert about that and not only he agrees with me, but he would've grounded you for at least three more weeks, so be happy for having just one!" he adds.

Uff, it seems that Giles and Spike almost challenge each other to be the one who is more concerned over me... and, to be honest, I don't know who the winner would be!

But I know that they act like that because they both care about me and love me very much... of course, in two very different ways... so, it's normal if they worry for me.

"Anyway, it's not so bad if you stay home for a while..." Spike murmurs, kissing me and... Oh my god, what a kiss! If only it lasted for a whole week... well, time would really run out very fast then! "Are you ready to go there? Tonight it's about that night!" he winks at me.. and my previous pout disappears.

After giving him my word that I won't interrupt him and I'll stay here quietly listening to him, he presses 'play' and the story goes on.

"I had a good time with my group, but I'm not going to bore you with the tales of our adventures during those eight years ..."

He better! I've already waited way too much for this moment to come; tonight he must cut to the chase!

"You know, when you are a vampire, years last as long as hours. So... after a bunch of 'hours' it already was the eventful 1981. It was a warm night at the end of June, so I had a taken advantage of that to take a walk... and please, notice, I said 'walk' not 'hunt' ... it's just to make you understand that I'm not only a bloodsucker!" he explains.

It always amuses me when he tries to point that out.

"I ended up wandering near a convent, and believe me, I usually keep myself as far as possible from those holy places, because you know, vampires and holy stuff don't get along very much… but there was something that drew my attention: a young woman who couldn't be older than thirty years. She was very nice, with brown curls and a very sweet and gentle attitude... if only I had had the chance to know that woman, I know that I would've been fond of her."

I got that feeling, too. Anyway, he's so lovable when he reveals his tender side, my heart melts every time.

"She was holding something wrapped into a white sheet and I already knew what or rather who it could be: a baby. She kept talking to the white little sack and, although I was quite afar from her, I could hear her perfectly. She was apologizing for what she was doing, but she had no choice, because her husband had left her immediately after discovering her disease, something incurable, a few months after the baby's birth. Plus, her husband's family – If I can call that man a husband, no, if I can call him a man!- had turned their backs to her and she had no one left in her own family. So, it wasn't a matter of money, she just had a few more months of life, so she was forced to do that, poor woman..."

My poor mother, this is all I know about her, but it's enough to make me wish I had known her; she must have been a wonderful person.

I remember when Spike talked to me about her for the first time, I was still a little girl, but I had a violent reaction, I told him that it was all his fault and I gave vent to my rage with him, crying desperately and punching his chest, I told him that he could've rescued her, but he had been a coward, because he had never thought about that.

So, he looked at me with the tearful eyes he gets whenever I say something that hurts him, although I don't want to do that. And then he talked with me about his mother, about his will to rescue her and about Angel who prevented him from doing that. That's when I figured out that there couldn't be any person who understood what I was going through better than Spike.

"You know, Buffy was angry with me for not trying to save her mother..." he goes on.

What? Did he learn how to read my mind now? No, he doesn't. Since always he just needs to look into my eyes and he immediately gets me.

"I could have turned her, it's true, but it was too dangerous, because there's something that happens whenever a human mother is turned, no matter who her Sire is, once she becomes a vampire she turns against her children. That's why I didn't do that and I don't regret it!" he explains and finally I also understood that that was the right thing to do.

"The woman ran away, and since the stairs were one of the very few things that weren't holy, I got closer to the baby, bending on her to look at her better: she was the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen, she stared back at me curiously, with her big green eyes. She stretched out her tiny arms towards me, almost as if she wanted me to lift her up, so I did just that. I saw that she kept moving uncomfortably as if there was something that annoyed her. I looked at her more carefully, and I saw a folded sheet of paper pop out. I took it and read it, there was written something like: 'This is Buffy, I love her with my whole being, but I can't keep her. I'm going to die and I'm the only family she has. I swear that I will always look after my baby from above. So, please, I beg you, treat my Buffy the best you can and give her a beautiful life.' "I'll do!" I swore to myself, looking at the little angel and playing with her few and very short golden locks. She seemed to enjoy that, because she giggled amused, and that was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard.

I bet I enjoyed that, I love whenever he plays with my hair!

"But then, my rationality hit me. What was I doing? What kind of life could one who didn't even have a life give her!"

The best life I could ask for, no doubt about that.

"I called myself stupid and I put her gently down on the stairs again. I was about to leave, sure that the nuns would take great care of her. But I had just taken a step when she began crying, agitating her hands and looking at me, tilting her pretty little head just like I use to do. It seemed that she was begging me to hold her in my arms again. So, I pleased her, rocking her tiny warm body to calm her down. "Goldilocks, I'm so sorry, but I can't keep you, I can't give you the normal life you need. So now dear old Spikey will put you down again, but you must be a good girl and not cry, because I can't stand to see you cry, little pet!" I tried to explain to her with a funny voice, but her only answer was to grab my nose, using both of her tiny hands and squeezing it. I hate when people touche my nose, so I gave out a growl... but I didn't meant to. I was sure that I had scared her, but she didn't cry, she just looked at me, narrowing her green eyes and then she giggled again, even more amused than before. It was just too much, I couldn't let her go. Bugger it, I decided to keep her anyway!"

Gee, damn him and his bad mouth! Why did he say such a bad word?

"I ran away with the baby in my arms, before someone got out due to the noise. I arrived to my warehouse in a heartbeat... and the first one who saw me get in with her was Faith. "So, S, what? First you ask us not to kill too much... and then you bring here a baby to eat her?" she wondered, looking at me in disbelief. Meanwhile, Andrew was sure that I was going to play the remake of 'Three men and a Baby'. Gee, that guy will drive me insane! Wesley was the only one who didn't talk, but it seemed that he had already understood everything with a simple quick look. All the minions had reached us, too, looking at her curiously, but without saying a word. "You, idiots! No one is going to eat no one, Faith, or to make a movie, Andrew! Guys, this is Buffy, I found her and I'm gonna keep her with me, with us, but don't you dare touch even one lock of her hair otherwise you'll deal with me, and I guarantee it won't be a pleasant experience!" I growled at everyone and heard Buffy giggled again. Oh, god, I was already fond of that baby!"

He smiles at me, beckoning me to press 'stop'. He's right, for tonight it's enough.

"I wish I remembered how it felt to be in your arms then.." I confess melancholy.

He lifts me up, leaving the room.

"Well, I can make you remember how it feels to be in my arms right now!" he whispers, nibbling gently at my ear.

Uhmm maybe I'll manage to persuade him to forget my punishment..

TBC

Well, I'll stick with Little Buffy for a while.. I hope you won't mind, and I hope you'll still like it! ;)


	8. VII

Thank you so much, Blushing Petals (Yayy! New reader! ;) ) , Kit-cat (Lol, a review from school, thank you so much! ;) ) and Angel Sumoritos (I'm so glad you find it funny! ;) )

VII.

(Buffy) (I took a little something from 'Smashed' (just a name!) and a certain fact from 'Life Serial')

No. Uff, it didn't work. That stubborn bleached blond head didn't change his mind, so I'm still grounded. And I don't know what to do to spend the time.

I even played with Andrew's collection of mini action figures, but when I was about to open a still packaged one, Andrew kicked me out of his room with a growl, explaining that his limited edition, 1979 mint condition Boba Fetttwould lose its value if it was out of the box.

Uff, that guy is so obsessed and he'd better grow up! He will always be twenty years old... but he acts like a six year old kid! No... wait... when I was six years old... I wasn't like him!

"So, are you ready to listen to the story of Baby Buffy, my petite?"

Uh! Here he goes, but where the hell did he came from? Where has he been? After all, he always hangs around, day or night, it doesn't make any difference to him.

"Sure, Spike, because I need to be cheered up! Gee, staying in the warehouse 24/7 is so boring! I was about to arrange all your minions' hair just to do something, anything!" I explain frustrated, and what does he do? He laughs. He's laughing at my misfortune, which by the way, it's entirely his fault. Well, okay, mostly it's my fault... but that's so not the point!

"Come here, hairdresser-wannabe, it's time to continue with our story!" he strikes back, taking me by the hand and dragging me to the other room.

"Hello, here's another part of the tale. Well, when I took Buffy to my house that first night, I knew perfectly what I was doing, because in my human life I had had a brother and a sister who were way much younger than me, so much so that I seemed to be more their daddy than their big bro! The point is that I knew how to take care of a baby and that's what I did. I left her with Faith, Wesley and Andrew for a while, not to go do my daily innocuous hunt, but to go to a grocery store and buy ... everything a baby could need: diapers, bottles, tiny clothes, homogenized food and, of course, all the toys and puppets I managed to find. To be spoilt and pleased as much as I can, that's the 'terrible' fate of every baby who meets me! Anyway, believe me, money is not a problem for me, but I don't wanna bore you explaining how I got it..."

I know how. He has some shares that made him earn a lot of money. This is the fairest way he's gotten his money, but there are two more ways.

The first is scaring people to hand him their money, and trust me, those poor guys who met him all fangs, yellow eyes growling at them 'Your money or your life!' risked a heart attack. Anyway, they always pay him.

Now, as the Slayer I am, I should be disappointed, but I'm not, due to many good reasons.

First of all, he kills no one.

Second, he doesn't do that very often, lately he's doing that less and less.

Third, it's not that he steals from them a fortune, only a few bucks.

And last, but not the least, of course, he's a demon, after all, so I must allow him to do something a little evil once in a while!

The other way he gets money is... playing poker. He sets poker nights with his demon friends and luck never abandons him... okay, maybe it's also because he cheats! After all, it's something that makes sense, I've heard about demons that use kittens as cash! Eeeww, that's disgusting, poor kittens!

As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't hear what he said. Uhmm... I bet that he was enumerating all the toys he bought for me.

"… And there was even a puppet bat... but among all the nice stuff I bought her, she preferred the worst: a big pink stuffed pig that had its name written on a horrible green T-shirt, 'Mr. Gordo'. You know, I didn't even buy it, it was just a freebie I got for buying all the other stuff, but she grabbed it, pulling it closer to her and giggling excitedly. That's odd, but I was a bit jealous of that blo..."

I wear my best 'Just-dare-to-finish-that-sentence-and-you-are-going-to-be-in-so-big-trouble!' look... and it works.

"T-that pig, but when she looked at me with those green eyes filled with joy and thankfulness... well, that was my reward. After a while I saw that she had started yawning, so it was time for her to go sleep. What a lucky coincidence, there was just one hour to sunrise, so it was time for me to go sleep, too. The problem was where to put her. For the first day I hadn't bought a cradle, so I took her into my room, laying down on my king size bed and falling asleep with her in my arms. She didn't seem to be annoyed by that, quite the contrary! After all it was summer, I'm cold, so... bingo!"

This is a majestic lie, because it's not that in winter I avoided him!

"And that was our first night of many others. As days went on, I was more and more aware that I couldn't keep her in the dark all time long, she needed daylight, too. But you know, the idea of becoming a pile of dust didn't sound so appealing..." he explains, grimacing.

"There was a legend about a mystic Gem that could give lots of powers to whomever wore it, but I didn't care about being mightier, I just needed one of its benefits: immunity from sunlight. So, from what I learned since I was a little kid, I knew that legends always have some truth inside, so I was sure that that Gem existed. I didn't waste time and I forced some of my minions to do the research... not very gently, I admit it, but you know, minions must be afraid of me, otherwise what kind of Master Vampire would I be?" he points out.

I thank my lucky stars for not being one of his minions. Gee, sometimes he's so rude and violent with them. Well, I can't deny that that makes him even sexier!

"Anyway, guess what? Not only the Gem existed, but it was in the same town we lived in, so my minions and I worked on building a tunnel for several days, although Buffy seemed to be bored with that. But Andrew, Wesley and Faith knew how to cheer her up. It's just like when a kid buys a new toy and all the other kids make fun of him due to that, but then they always want to play with it. Please, notice, I'm not comparing a baby to a toy, it was something called 'metaphor'! What was I saying? Oh, right, yeah. After all that hard work, I finally found a room full of jewels, but after some attempts I found the right one: a ring. I came back to the warehouse and took advantage of that immediately, taking Buffy to the park, enjoying the warmness of the sun on my skin. Oh, god, she was so beautiful under the sunlight, her eyes looked brighter and her little curls really seemed to be made of gold. She was so happy for going outside. For the first months there were just short walks, mostly because she couldn't walk yet. By the way, I was there when she took her very first step... which was just to reach her stupid Mr. Gordo!" he snaps, and I hardly can prevent myself from laughing.

After all these years... he's still jealous of my pig!

"I didn't miss any of her special moments, just like her first word. Well, it's not something I'm very proud of, because her first word was 'sodding' ... or rather as she pronounced it 'sodin'. Anyway, it was my bad mouth's fault. I'm glad that she pronounced my name before the stupid pig's, although she couldn't say my name right, because she called me 'Piky' and she carried on that way until she was eight years old. Uhmm... I guess she did it on purpose..."

Why is he looking at me like that, now? Okay, it's true, I did it on purpose. Everyone call him 'Spike', I wanted to be special.

"Another funny thing is that while most babies wake up in the middle of the night, she didn't. The first night she followed my bio-clock, but then she turned my biorhythm upside down, because she forced me to wake up at 10:00 a.m. or at midday. The Gem of Amara wasn't enough. Anyway, I had sworn to myself that I would use the ring just until she grew up... but I couldn't bring myself to stop using it after that. God only knows how much I love the sun! That's all for tonight, there will be more adventures tomorrow, I promise!" he murmurs as he turns off the recorder.

"So, what can we do now?" he purrs, caressing my hair, but I'm not gonna to be fooled, not tonight, I will make him give in to me!

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've been planning to cuddle Mr. Gordo all day long. Talking about him made me want to hold him in my arms again…" I explain to him, because... truth is that I still have the stuffed animal in my room, well... our room.

"Only him? Can you hold me, too, in your arms?" he makes puppy eyes to me, pouting.

No weakness. This is precisely the moment I've been waiting for.

"Well, that depends... will you forget about my punishment?"

Now I'm the one who is making puppy eyes.

"You know what? Have fun with your bloody Mr. Gordo! In the meantime, I guess I'll go do the patrolling you've been missing so badly. I would've asked you to come with me... but... oops, you can't! Bye, Slayer!" he strikes back, leaving.

Sometimes he can be so evil!

Grrr, that's not what I had planned! So now, not only I'm still grounded... but I also gotta hug that stupid pig all day long!

TBC

I know, I know, sorry, I'm obsessed with that Gem! ;)

I hope you'll still like, more little Buffy stuff in next chapter! ;)


	9. VIII

Thank you so, so much, Kit-Kat and Angel Sumoritos , I'm very happy you find it fun! ;)

Author Note: Before reading: since from this chapter on sometimes they'll both talk in the tape recorder, just what I put between "…" is recorded, the words that aren't are just Spike's (or Buffy's, if the POV is hers) thoughts, ok?

Anyway, nowLittle Buffy starts talking (a lot!) so... I guess it will be funnier! Just find out how smart a little girl can be! ;)

VIII.

(Spike)

Oh, c'mon! Did she really believe that she could fool me with that dirty trick? Oh, please, I'm the one who taught her those dirty tricks!

She's lucky I don't double her punishment due to her pathetic attempt and especially since because of that I couldn't score with her!

But now I've to get into our room as silent as I can ...after all it's just 2:00 p.m. She will surely still be sleeping, everyone else surely still is, too.

In fact, there she is, the sheet is almost completely thrown off the bed, she kept the adorable pout she had when I left, and... a-ha! She threw the bloody Mr. Gordo to the opposite corner of the room. You deserve that, stupid sodding puppet! She prefers me when she sleeps.

I approach slowly toward my Sleeping Beauty and I place a tender kiss on her lips. It's enough to wake her up. She laboriously opens her eyes and even without being completely awake she holds me tight and falls asleep again on my chest, slurring a feeble 'Peace'.

Honestly, I didn't even think that we were fighting, I mused as I also fall asleep with her.

Special ring or not, I must quit coming back so late! Anyway, until sunset not even the World War Three can wake me up!

----------------------------------------

But after sunset, my personal World War III began and its name is Buffy.

"C'mon, honey, hurry, it's tale-time!" she tugs me down the bed, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the other room. She doesn't seem to care that I'm not fully awake yet.

When I regain the faculty of talking without slurring due to my still sleepy state, the tale continues.

Buffy already warned me about that today she'll intervene, too, because she is sick of listening to only me. Well... how the hell could she tell you something that she doesn't even remember?

Whatever! Let's start.

"Time went by quickly and when she was three years old, she began the bloody 'why?' age..."

"Spike!" Buffy cut me off angrily. I don't care and I'm not gonna rewind and start it again. After all, it's a word like all the others, so I resume talking.

"She saw me one night as I drank a cup of blood, so the third degree started. "Hey, Piky, what are you doing?" she asked me. I thought about that for a while and then I decided, why should I have to lie to her? She would find out the truth sooner or later anyway, so it was better to tell her everything right then. "I'm drinking blood," I answered quietly. "Eeeww! Why?" she wondered, a little bit disgusted. "Because I'm a vampire!" "Why?" "Because Drusilla wanted some company... " I responded vaguely. "I keep you company, so... am I a vampire, too?" she asked me... way too excited over the prospect. "No, little pet, you're not..." and I can swear you that she pouted at that! "Why am I not a vamp?" "Because no one has drained you... and let you drink their blood after that!" I started giving her more details in order to impress her and make her quit it, but the opposite occurred. "Why do you vamps drink blood?" she went on. "To survive we need people's blood!"

"And that's a big lie, because we just need blood, not necessarily human blood!" Buffy points out.

"The Slayer just talked. Can I go on now?" I ask her, throwing daggers at her with my eyes. Her only answer is shrugging and turning to the other side, feeling insulted.

"So, you kill them!" the little Buffy figured out. "It's not necessary, but most of the vamps do. I don't." "Why?" "Because I'm different. I like people and I also like people's food. By the way, wanna have a cup of chocolate with me?" I tried to distract her from the ten thousands 'Whys?'... and it worked. God bless chocolate!"

"You're lying, I don't think I was so annoying!" Buffy protests.

"Believe me, you were!" I struck back. "Now, let me keep on with the tale..."

She raises her arms in surrender, allowing me to go on.

"For that night it was over. But the night after, at sunset, she ran into my room and jumped on my bed, shaking me to wake me up. "Tell me more about vamps, Piky!" she begged me, so... how was I supposed to say no when she looked at me with those sparkling green eyes? In fact, I told her everything, why we don't age, why for us mirrors are useless, why we always stay in the shadows - saving the exceptions -, why we don't get along much with stakes, holy water and crosses, why our senses are stronger than the ones in humans… and other stuff, too, and she listened to me with great interest, as if I was telling her the most beautiful fable ever. But it wasn't enough, you know? She also asked me to let her see my game-face, which I had never shown to her until then, making all the others in our family to do the same. I tried to make her change her mind, but you have no idea about how stubborn she can be!"

"Hey! I'm listening!" she makes me notice, insulted.

"Anyway, she won at the end, so I changed my features; she looked at me curiously, touching my visage with her tiny hands. She was amazed, but not shocked at all, quite the contrary! "Now I know what I want for my birthday!" she exclaimed. You know, not knowing exactly when she was born, we celebrated her birthday on the day that I found her. "So, what does my little sunshine desire?" I asked her. "A bite from you!" she shocked me with her answer, and then she ran away. She wasn't joking. From that moment on, on every birthday of hers she jumped on me, begging me to bite her. She was obsessed with the idea! But, obviously, I always said no to her!"

"Do you remember what I did when I was nine years old?" Buffy intervenes.

"Sure, I remember, how could I ever forget that? Well, you must know that on her ninth birthday, she ran into me determined and when I lifted her up, she hugged me, opening her mouth... and biting my neck... a light bite, but it was shocking anyway! "I bit you, see? Now it's your turn!" she incited me, but I managed to control myself even that time, although it wasn't easy at all!

You know, Buffy never missed on her education, from kindergarten to High School. I told everyone that I was her adoptive father, because, you know, when you have some demon friends who can make fake IDs and then you can turn everything into something legal. At kindergarten and elementary schools there weren't any troubles, but after that it became more difficult, since my human age is twenty-eight years old and I can't age... but with some make up, I managed to look older. I needed a new identity though, because Spike was a way too eccentric name. So, I chose my human name, William. About the surname, I don't use my real one, due to two reasons: first, well... I know it sounds odd, but I really don't remember it, and second, even if I remembered it... I wouldn't had used it, because someone could reach my human family-line... and to be honest, I don't care about meeting my grand-grand-grand-... add all the other 'grands' you want... nephews! I had found Buffy during a summer night, so a surname popped in my head easily: Summers. William Summers, who had adopted Buffy, making her become Buffy Summers. Yeah, it fitted her to a T.

Before meeting her, I didn't celebrate Halloween, as all the other vampires around. When she was four years old, no matter all her crying, I didn't let her celebrate it, but when she was five years old... she won! As always, at sunset she jumped on my bed to wake me up. "Hey, guessh who I am!" When I opened my eyes, I burst out laughing: she wore my black leather coat that was practically burying her. Plus, she had put two white pencil erasers in her gums. "So, what are you supposed to be? A walrus trapped inside a petroleum puddle?" I wondered. She threw daggers at me with her eyes. "Uff, Nooo, I'm a phampire! Thesshe are my faaangs..." she explained, pointing at the pencil erasers that made her talk clumsily. "And thish ish my cape!" she went on, pointing at my coat. My only answer was laughing more than before, so she ran away disappointed as she kept stumping in my duster… and that made her even more clumsy! I reached her, taking off her coat and the pencil erasers, before she could hurt herself for real. "So, you wanna look like a vampire, don't you?" I asked her and she nodded, jumping happily. "Ok, little pet, you won. I'll make you do the 'trick or treat?' stuff around town and I assure you that you'll be the cutest little vampiress ever!" I promised her, so with Andrew, Faith and Wes' help we made her make up, using some flour to make her face paler, Andrew bought for her little fake fangs, Faith and Wesley made a little black cape with red lining for her and then for a classy touch I added: black nail polish on her fingernails, just as I use it,too... and... red nail polish on the corner of her mouth. "The blood of an innocent!" I explained her as she chuckled amused. So, I celebrated my first Halloween as a vampire and we got tons of candies. After all, how could people say no to my beautiful little vampy when she knocked at their doors? Anyway, from that night on she took the habit of celebrating it every year and actually I did, too; but the most interesting Halloween was when she was sixteen years old, and I'll talk about that when it's the right moment."

I'm about to turn the recorder off, but Buff stops me.

"Didn't you forget something, hmm?" she exclaims.

"Uh?"

"The lullaby that you always sang to me every night… why don't you sing it now?" she incites me.

"Have you heard her? So, why don't we please her? Ok, let's do that. It's true, I used to sing her a very particular lullaby. It's not something that a father would sing to his daughter… but after all I wasn't her father for real and she wasn't really my daughter. Well, let's see if I still remember it.

I'll be your water bathing you clean

The liquid peace  
I'll be your ether you'll breathe me in  
You won't release  
Well I've seen you suffer, I've seen you cry the whole night through  
So I'll be your water bathing you clean  
Liquid blue

I'll be your father, I'll be your mother,  
I'll be your lover, I'll be yours x2

I'll be your liqour bathing your soul  
Juice that's pure  
And I'll be your anchor you'll never leave  
Shores that cure  
Well I've seen you suffer, I've seen you cry for days and days  
So I'll be your liqour demons will drown  
And float away

I'll be your father, I'll be your mother,  
I'll be your lover, I'll be yours x2 "

"In fact, he has been all these things to me! That's all for tonight, bye!" Buffy exclaims at the end, pressing 'STOP'.

And judging by the way she is looking at me... I know for sure that I won't be worrying about not scoring anymore!

TBC

The 'lullaby' is a song by Placebo (I love that band!), 'I'll be yours'.

Well, in the next chapter you'll hear Buffy talking about the 'terrible' first days in Kindergarten … and much more! ;)

So, as you wait for this part to come... why don't you let me know what you think of the story so far? Pretty please... ;)


	10. IX

Hello again ! Thank you , Kit-cat and Angel Sumoritos, I'm so glad you like it so far!

Well, you can see Spike and Buffy together in the present, but about the tale.. lol, you have to be very, very, very patient! I just hope you won't get bored in the meantime..

This part should be fun.. at least I wish ;)

IX.

(Buffy)

"Do you know the saying: 'Not even if the world ends today?' Well, sometimes it's literal, for example today.

Yes, the umpteenth apocalypse is going on right now. Usually it's my job to stop them, but Spike didn't allow me to go. He said, 'You are grounded and I won't change my mind... not even if the world ends today!'

See? I told you that it was literal.

Whatever, let's leave the fun to them. They are two strong and valiant vampires, a witch so powerful that she could almost become a goddess, a werewolf who – another literal sense – knows how to put out his claws when it's necessary, a Watcher and a Watcher-wannabe. So, those demons won't have a good time for sure!

In the meantime, I'll enjoy myself here with you. What do you say? Do you want to hear another part of the tale? After all, by this part I remember a lot of stuff, so I can do it on my own.

Spike sent me to kindergarten until I was four years old, because when I was three years old he preferred to keep me in the warehouse and cuddle me a little bit more along with all the others and... gee, they spoiled me so much!

Anyway, I faced the new world plenty of children like me and it was a big shock, I wasn't used to that. But I found out that I was a sociable little girl, because I became friends with almost everyone in my class, but mostly with three of them and I couldn't imagine yet how important they would be in my life, although the first days with them were really stormy.

The first one was Cordelia, a beautiful little girl who already behaved as a leader. At four years old, she was already surrounded by a bunch of bimbo little girls who were born just to be pushed around by someone. Do you wanna know how we met? Well, she practically attacked me because I had the same panda shaped schoolbag that she had. So she kept saying that only hers was the original, mine was surely just a pathetic and gross fake ... but being just four... her words were gibberish to me, but not for her.

There were two kids, a girl and a boy whom I hadn't had the chance to meet during the first day. But when the school day finished and we all got out, I saw Spike's car from afar; well... back to those days he was still Piky to me. Anyway, he was there to pick me up. When he got off of his car, one of the two children, the little boy, approached me.

"Look at that guy, he has such stupid hair!" he chuckled, pointing at Spike. I threw daggers at him with my eyes.

"S' not true, his hair is nice, so stop insulting him!" I growled.

"Why? Is he your dad?" he asked me.

"What is a dad?" I asked him in confusion. After all, no one had ever explained to me what that word meant.

"You're kidding, right? You don't know what a dad is!" he made fun of me. Grrr, he was so unbearable!

"Yes, and it's not fun!" I pouted. And that's when the little girl intervened, punching his head lightly.

"Stop it, Xander, you're not being nice with her!" she snapped, smiling at me but without facing my gaze, since she was a very shy little girl, at least with the people she didn't know.

"Probably you've been adopted!" she figured out and that puzzled me even more.

"I've been WHAT?"

"When your real mom and dad can't keep you, they give you to someone else, and I guess the 'someone else' in question is him!" she explained, pointing at Spike as he approached me. Willow, that is the little girl's name, was a very smart and perspicacious kid. But I had another important question in my mind: what was a mom?

"A-ha, you're family-less because no one likes you!" the little boy continued humiliating me, pointing at me with his finger.

"Shut up! You don't know me, no one does! Now I've gotta go!" I ran away in tears.

"Bye, family-less, run, because stupid-hair is waiting for you!" Xander yelled at me, but I heard Willow threatened him that she would paint his face with her yellow crayon if he didn't shut up.

"Hey, Goldilocks, wassup? Tell dear old Spike!" he lifted me up, seeing me cry.

"Kids are bad with me and they talk nonsense!" I explained.

"What did the evil kids tell you to be so mean?" he asked me with a funny voice as he played with my pigtails, and both things made me smile.

"A little girl ordered me to never wear her same stuff, another one told me I've been ado-something and she used strange words... but mostly there's a bad little boy who kept calling me family-less!" I confessed, bursting out crying again.

He growled and his eyes flashed yellow and that made me smile again.

"Piky, what's a mom? Where's mine? And even if I don't know what it is... are you my dad?"

I don't know what question shocked him the most, I just know that he put me in the car and then we spent all afternoon and a part of the evening talking a lot.

He told me what a mom and a dad are, but he didn't tell me the truth about mine, because I still was way too young to face such a subject. He told me that he wasn't my dad; that he would never be my dad, because he felt for me so much more than what a dad feels for his daughter, and that when I grew up I would understand. In fact, years and years later… I did understand, eh, eh!

During the following days, Willow apologized for Xander's behaviour and she comforted me, so we became good friends. But Xander kept making fun of me and he didn't even try to apologize.

That devilish kid deserved a lesson, so Spike and I planned the perfect revenge. Yes, you know, revenge is one of the things that my dear vampire and his group, especially Wes, taught me very well, although now I can say... it's not a good thing!

Anyway, whoever dares call Spike 'Stupid-hair' must be punished!

I invited the 'dear' Xander to play with me at my house, telling him that it was my way to know him better and try to get along more. And that ninny bought that. So, Spike came to catch us at the end of the day, and he saw the Whelp, as he called him for fun... and still does!

"Come with us, kid, it will be deadly funny!" he sneered, bursting out in an icy terrible laughter. You know, when he wants to, he can be very scary!

The poor naïve kid jumped in the car with us and seeing all those dark-tinted windows didn't make him feel better. And he felt even worse when we arrived to the warehouse... that was gloomier than usual on purpose... and the real fun hadn't even begun yet.

I brought him into a room and resorting to an excuse, Spike and I left, leaving him alone for a while. What's odd with that, you say? Maybe the fact that in that room we had put three coffins that opened at the same time, revealing Wesley, Faith and especially Andrew, since the coffins' stuff was his idea, because he was sure that it would make quite an impression, and he was right.

So, they came out from their coffins, growling in full game face.

"Hi, Xander, come play with us, you can stay here forever!" they said at unison, approaching hm slowly, with their arms stretched out and walking like zombies.

As we had predicted, the little boy ran away through the open door, arriving into another room, where Spike and I were waiting for him. Spike held a tray with glasses full of a red liquid.

"Well, kid, wanna drink something? I've got fresh blood. If memory serves me right, it must be of a kid of your same age!" Spike sneered, drinking from his glass.

"Alright, blood is so yummy, taste it, you won't regret it!" I invited him, drinking mine. To be honest, just Spike's glass was full of blood, and not from a kid, of course, he never did such horrible things and he never will. My glass and Xander's were filled just with simple tomato juice... but Xander didn't know that and it freaked him out, making him fell on the floor, unconscious.

So that made him fearful of vampires, but mostly it taught him not to make fun of me ever. Obviously, no one believed his words when we took him back home, as Spike explained to his parents that he had hit his head and dreamed the whole surreal stuff.

And from that day on, he learned to respect me.

I found my new friends also at Elementary school, but I have not many special memories of those years, except for a very particular essay.

I was at second grade and the teacher had given us the title: 'The person whom I admire the most.'

Well, guess about whom I talked?

You know, as sentimental as he is, Spike must have kept it somewhere. Anyway, I remember it, more or less it goes like this: 'The person whom I admire the most is Spike, even if I like calling him Piky. He's with me since ... always. He's very funny and all his friends are funny, too. He always plays with me every game I want, even if he prefers to play at evening. He has a magic ring to play in daylight, but he's lazy. When I do something bad that makes him angry, his eyes turn yellow and his teeth become longer and he growls at me, but he never scares me for real, anyway.

Piky doesn't need the food we eat to survive, but he likes it anyway, and he's fond of candies.

Piky doesn't like wood and mirrors very much. Anyway, I love very, very much my funny Piky and when I grow up I will marry him. By the way, he can't grow up anymore!'

Spike was touched when I made him read it, but the teacher didn't think the same. No matter if it had very few grammar mistakes and I wasn't out of topic at all, she rated it with a very low mark, and scolded me, because I shouldn't have written it about ... an imaginary friend.

After all, she couldn't even begin to imagine that Spike/Piky was nobody else but Mr. William Summers.

Anyway, I haven't forgiven her yet for that horrible grade.

Well, it seems that I've talked enough for today.

We'll keep on with the tale tomorrow, mostly because if I keep talking to you and the tape recorder goes on, by the way this is already the second cassette, it means that the world is not over and that our heroes won.

Well, I didn't have any doubts about that…

TBC

And in the next chapter Buffy will face a kinda delicate topic.. are you ready?

I hope you'll still like it, pleeease show me if you do ! ;)


	11. X

Thank you so much, Kit-Cat and Angel Sumoritos, I'm so glad that you like it and find it funny! ;)

Before Reading: I hope you won't be too shocked or disgusted if I face this subject, but without many details, of course, I just think that that's a natural stuff, it's a normal phase in every girl's life, so I thought it was enough important to talk about that... but if you find this chapter disgusting or gross... I'm sorry, that wasn't my purpose...

X.

(Buffy)

Okay, I can understand that Spike and the happy gang saved the world, but did he have to stay outside all day long to celebrate with them, too? And the worse thing is that he didn't even tell me. So, I was concerned as hell since I didn't find him in bed with me when I woke up. That is until Wesley and Faith came back from hunting and told me that they had seen him outside!

Uff, who keeps me company?

Lucky for me, I have you, so get ready for another part of the story!

During the middle school years, I found myself without my friends there, since they attended different schools. Anyway, it was there where I found out that I really hated history ... why do you need to know all the boring stuff that happened tons of centuries ago?

On the other hand, I took advantage of the fact that I could have private lessons from whom saw lots of those things first hand, at least from the middle of the nineteenth century until now, but he also knows a lot about all the previous events.

When I turned twelve years old I experienced something that came as unexpected as shocking… and it hadn't nothing to do with school, quite the contrary, I was glad because it happened when there wasn't school.

Let me warn you, this might shock you a little, but after all it's something that some of you'll also have to face one day, but don't worry, I'll be there with you, to help you.

Well, coming back to what I was saying, it was an ordinary morning and I slept in my bed, in my room, when I woke up all of the sudden, startled. My mattress wasn't as clean and dry as it was when I had gone to sleep.

"Gee, I'm already twelve years old, I shouldn't do this kind of things anymore!" I scolded myself, but when I lifted the sheet, I found out it wasn't what I thought it was, it was worse, very much worse.

I thanked my lucky stars that it had happen at morning and that all the others were still sleeping soundly, especially Spike, because to be surrounded by tons of vampires when you find out that you are losing blood from the last place you would think of... it's not the most pleasant experience!

In fact, I took both the sheet and the mattress to the bathroom, as silently as possible, and I stayed there all day long, cleaning all those guilty spots as I wondered what was wrong with my body all of the sudden.

I kept doing that until sunset, when he found me... damn his supernatural senses! Oops, no, I shouldn't say that bad word... well , it's not as bad as 'bloody'… ah, sorry, I said that, too... lets pretend you didn't hear anything, okay?

As I was saying... he realized I was in the bathroom, but I had locked myself in. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Go away!" I said.

"No way, just tell me what the two bad-words- he –always says is happening!" he growled at me from the other side.

"It's nothing, I just needed some time all alone..." I tried to justify.

"It's something more than a simple 'nothing'!" he protested and then he stopped. "Oh my, I smell blood, your blood! Did you cut yourself? Let me in!" he got concerned.

Damn his supernatural smelling sense!

"Believe me, it's nothing, I'm just... I wasn't expecting that,.. and... for God's sake, if you love me (in a friendly way) don't mow down the door! Please!" I begged him.

"If you come out, I won't mow down any another-of-his-bad-words door!" he struck back, losing whatever was left of his already little patience.

"Let's do things this way: now I'm gonna let someone in, but it's not you, sorry, I want Faith!" I clarified.

"Why?" he asked.

Gee, the 'why age' comes at three years old, he already was more than one hundred years old!

"Because she is a female like me, she can understand, you can't!" I explained.

You have no idea how mad he gets when I prefer someone else over him, no matter if it's a girl!

In fact, I heard him grumbling something between growls as he left to call Faith.

A while after I could hear them talk through the door.

"I don't know why, but she wants to talk only with you!" he said and his tone was bitter.

"Well, I guess I know why, Grandpa!" she struck back, as cocky as ever.

You know, if a minion dared to call him like that ... they would have been dust the second after, but if Faith does it, not only he's not angry, but he's amused, too!

"So, talk, you, big wise girl!" he incited her.

"It's simple. She's twelve years old and she locked herself in the bathroom and she wants to talk only with me. It's a women matter, so leave us alone!" I heard her explain, as Spike left without a word. I opened and let her in, and then I closed again.

"Wassup, little B?" she asked me.

"Something very strange. It scares me... and it hurts like hell!" I murmured whining as I hugged my tummy. And the wise Faith calmed me down, explaining that that meant that I wasn't a little girl anymore and that I had to get used to that because every twenty eight days more or less, I would have to experience the same thing all over again. Then she went to buy me all that I would need and explained me how to use everything and gave me some clean clothes to wear. When I finally came out, Spike was there, anxious and concerned, but after Faith explained to him what had happened ... I know it's not possible... but I swear I saw him blush!

Ah, my dear Faith. She has always been very important in my life. When I was a little girl she was... how can I put it? She was my nanny, although she had to share me with Wes, Andy and Spike, of course. You know, I'm sure he would have taken me out to hunt with him just so he wouldn't leave me alone… but to see him hunt at such a tender age would have shocked me too much. Well, I don't jump with joy if I see him do it now... after all I'm still a Slayer, although I'm a very particular one.

But I digress, we were talking about Faith, weren't we? Even in my childhood she was always there, playing with me. Sometimes she borrowed Spike's ring... or rather she stole it, but never tell Spike that, and she would take me to the fair. She has a very good aim, so she always won tons of stuffed animals for me, but Mr. Gordo was always my favorite! She would tell to other people that I was her little sister, so they didn't make any more questions. Although... 'vampirically' speaking... I would be her aunt... well not then, but I am now.

Anyway, no one would ever guess that the beautiful girl who was so sweet with the very beautiful little girl, was actually a ruthless killer. Okay, she is very selective about that, but she is still a killer without any mercy towards the unlucky ones who become her victims.

She didn't like to help me with my homework though, that was Wesley's area of expertise. You know, he's very nice, pleasant, gentle and everything, but when it was about school he became a cold despot man who didn't leave me alone until I was done with my homework, my reading, my studying, but not literature and history, since that was Spike's kingdom.

Anyway, I owe Wes most of my brilliant grades.

Andrew... well, he taught to me how to play every single video game in the world, revealing to me all the tricks to jump levels.

Another of his passions is his video camera. Sometimes he would take me around the warehouse to record the other vampires and make funny stories about them; he has such an amazing imagination! But the warehouse wasn't enough, so he also stole Spike's ring and took me outside, recording the people we met there. If someone didn't agree to being recorded and yelled at him, Andrew showed them his fangs, growling, and no one bothered us anymore!

As you can see, all of them had an important role in my life and still have. In fact, Faith is my best friend and confidant.

Well, it's finally time for my high school years, but I'll talk about that next time.

And saying that, I turn the recorder off, mostly because, if my hearing and other supernatural senses serve me right... there's a certain someone who is trying to sneak from me... as if he already knew he had done something he shouldn't have.

"Well, well, Mr. Life of the Party decided to honour us with his precious presence again!" I snap, with my hands on my hips, glaring at him... and it's useless that he stares at me with those puppy eyes.

"Pet..."

"Don't pet me! You left me here all alone when you know I can't go out, because I was grounded and the fact that I'm so obedient. Plus, you could have at least told me, I was damn worried! So, tell me why I shouldn't punish you now!" I threatened him as he changes his tactic, looking at me seductively.

"Because I'm the Vampire Master of this town and you're my beautiful beloved Queen who forgives everything to her Mate..." he murmurs huskily.

But he won't fool me.

"No, I'm not!" I strike back.

"Yes, you are..." he whispers.

It's useless if you approach me as a predator!

"No, I'm not!" I repeat.

"Yes, you are..." he goes on, kissing my shoulder.

Awww, now I begin giving in.

"Nooo... I'm nooot..." I murmur.

"Yes, you are!" he growls lustfully, licking my neck and changing his features... and when he bites me so tenderly I realize that he's right, as I get ready to bite him back, pleasing both him... and me.

Oh, yes, I am!

TBC

I hope you'll still like it..


	12. XI I

Thank you so much, Angel Sumoritos and Kit-cat, I'm so happy that you like this soo odd story, and I hope you'll still do! ;)

Here's the new chapter.. well.. half chapter, because I'm cruel ihihiih !

XI. (I)

(Spike)

To make Buffy forgive me after my little escapade... I promised her that I wouldn't leave the warehouse anymore until her punishment is over, and please note that I'm not saying that I'm grounded, too. And I'm lucky, since there are only two days left for her punishment to be over.

Tonight all I have to do is listen to my pet as she tells the story. Since she remembers all of the events... she took the command, although it's not fair, it was my idea, she didn't even agree at first!

Well, I'll let her do as she pleases, mostly because she has already pressed 'play'.

"There was plenty of trouble during my first year in High school… and that was even before I had to begin with the patrols! There I met again Willow, Xander, who wasn't mean as when he was a kid, and Cordelia, who hadn't changed one bit. I mean, she had aged, of course, but she still had the same ideology and she was still obsessed with fashion and popularity. But I also liked the same things then and wanted to reach the same goals. In fact, after asking Spike's permission, and lucky for me he agreed, I applied to the cheerleader team. Once I got in, the war between me and Cordelia to be the new team Captain began. We competed on pirouettes, twirls, splits and slogans, but finally I came off better, so they chose me as their new leader, he, he!"

"They just didn't dare not choose her! I still remember those days, she did nothing but pirouette all around the warehouse, wearing her cheerleader uniform and pom-poms, –twirling and jumping restlessly, and annoying Wes, Faith, Andy and me chanting her damn cheers over and over again to incite herself and 'attack' her rival. Sometimes she was even way too violent, but no wonder where she learned that! I remember one of those cheers, the one she repeated the most, and it goes like this... err... Buffy, do you wanna say that if you still remember it?" I ask her, because no way I'm gonna do such a thing, ever!

"Of course, I remember: 'I'm the best, and don't protest, I'm impossible to beat/ Get some rest before the test, because your ass I'm gonna kick!'" she exclaims, with the same enthusiasm she had used back then.

"Thank you, kitten. Well, I liked that one, but if she had used that way too aggressive cheer I seriously doubt that she would have won!" I add.

"Hey! I would have won anyway!" she struck back, acting insulted. She is just adorable. "Plus, I was telling the story, not you, so shut up!" she summons me and I roll my eyes, but I please her.

"Anyway, you can't imagine how satisfactory it was to push Cordelia's buttons during the cheerleader reunions, because I was the leader and she had to obey me, no matter what, he, heh! But my victory was just temporary, because soon not only I couldn't be their leader anymore, but I couldn't even be a cheerleader. On the other hand, that made Cordy and I forget our stormy past and we became real friends. You know, she is not just all fashion and make up, she is a very nice person, once you get to know her better. And I'm not the only one who did... but first things first. First year of High School also meant first dates with guys..."

Grrr... what need does she have to say that, too? It's not like it's important to understand the story.

I try to glare at her, but she just glares back at me, shrugs and goes on.

"You know, guys had begun noticing me ever since Middle School, but it wasn't until I was in high school and had gotten into the cheerleaders' team, that one of them asked me out. When I came back home and I told Spike the news, well... he wasn't exactly as happy as I was. He gave me the third degree, asking me everything he could about the boy in question, he practically asked for his DNA sample, too!

" And I'm glad we had decided to meet in front of the Bronze, because if I had asked him to pick me up at my house... I think that Spike would give him to his guys to eat... no, wait... he probably would have eaten him himself!"

Well, no doubt about that. My baby knows me so well!

"Anyway, I spent a very nice night and..."

What's going on now? Why is she straddling me, pinning me on the floor and covering my mouth with her hand?

"He had been so gentle with me... that I gave him a kiss, but just one and a very, very, very innocent one!"

Now I understood why she did that. Grrrr, I want to scream… I'm almost tempted to bite her hand to break free. I didn't know about that! Grrr, how did that scrub dare to kiss Buffy, MY Buffy? C'mon, Spike, that was the past, you have no reason to be pissed off.

I signalled that I'm not angry anymore and she sets me free again.

"Anyway, no matter how good the time I spent with him was, the morning after he... kind of avoid me, really. He barely talked with me, so another date with him sounded like mission impossible... and I didn't know why. I thought it was my fault. I came back home very upset and I told Spike everything. Do you know what he said to me? 'Pet, it's not your fault, it's just that one night with you made that bloke figure out that you are way too special for him and he's not worthy of you. That's why he doesn't look for you anymore!' he explained to me, but I'd rather say he fooled me..." she says... Ouch! She just gave me the mother of all the pinches!

Anyway, she made a very bad imitation of me... I don't talk like that!

"After a while, another guy asked me out, and the day after our date he behaved the same way of the first one. A coincidence? No, I didn't think so. In fact, when the third guy acted the same way after going out once with me… I realized that there was something wrong and I wanted to find out what it was. So, after my first date with the fourth guy, I cautiously followed him after he dropped me near the warehouse. And guess what? All of the sudden I saw Andrew pop out behind the boy…"

(End I)

As I told you before.. I'm cruel!

So, if you want to find out why Andrew is there (but I guess you can imagine)… you gotta wait for the second part!

The good news is that I promise I will not make you wait for too long…


	13. XI II

Thank you so much, Angel Sumoritos and Kit-Cat (By the way, dear, I have not MSN messenger, sorry, but I have yahoo messenger (my nickname is happyend82), otherwise, feel free to e-mail to me, I'll be glad to help you!) , eh, eh you both guessed right, lol! ;)

XI. (II) (There's a tiny quote from 'Smashed', nothing Spuffy anyway... plus a little sentence from 'Touched')

(Spike)

""I know what you did tonight, well, don't do that again!" he exclaimed with a dark voice. "Who... who are you and... wha... what do you want from me?" the poor guy asked, scared. "I'm a dear friend of Miss Summers and my Boss has a message for you..." Andrew continued, talking with an odd Italo-American accent!" (A/N: please, imagine this accent on your own, because I don't know how to write it)

I know why he talked like that, though, it was due to the countless times he'd seen 'The Godfather'!

"And then, his eyes turned yellow and his teeth became longer and sharper. "STAY THE HELL OUT FROM HER!" he growled, paralyzing the guy with fear, as he returned to his human aspect. "For tonight, it was just a warning, but if you keep seeing her... next time you will not be so lucky!" he threatened him, before my date ran away terrified. "Four out of four, he, he, Spike will be so proud of me!" he thought out loud, rubbing his hands with satisfaction. "But I'm not!" I showed up, glaring at him with my hands on my hips, waiting for some explanations. "Bu,.. Bu... Bu... Buffy!" he stuttered.

"Yes, although there aren't all those 'Bu' in my name, it's just Buffy. So, now confess, what the hell are you doing here and why?" I questioned him. "Spike asked me to do that... " he trailed. "What's your reward?" I wondered, because I know for sure that Andy never does anything for nothing! And that's when his eyes sparkled and he started rumbling excitedly. "You know, he promised me that he will order the whole original series of 'Doctor Who' directly from the UK, even the 'Red Dwarf' episode that is still an inedited one!" he explained, very agitated. "But you didn't tell me yet why you are here. You know what? I'm gonna ask that to the direct responsible!" I stated, running away.

Spike didn't even manage to welcome me back, because I began yelling at him, as furious as never before. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "What?" he wondered, puzzled. "Don't play the naïve guy with me! I just saw Andrew obey your orders, so it's you! It's your fault that all the boys ran away from me. Do you know what is that? It's abuse of power! What damn right did you have to do that to me?" I asked with tearful eyes..."

That was the only time that chocolate with marshmallows wouldn't help her forgive me, not that time, not after doing such a big damage.

""You don't understand ..." he confined himself to say. "Yeah, I don't and I don't want to. Anyway, don't you ever dare do something like that again! I hate you; stay the hell away from me!" I yelled, running to my room and locking the door from inside. And I deliberately ignored him for all the next day after, too. I don't know about him, but for me that was one of the worst days of my existence!" she confesses.

"What? Do you think that I was happy about that? Ask all the persons from whom I ripped throats off that day if I was happy!" I intervene.

Here we go, another of her glares.

"Spike!" she roars.

"Okay, I'm just kidding, don't worry. There were only ten ..."

"Spike!" she warns me again.

"Okay... just two..."

Another icy gaze.

"Okay, okay, no violent reactions, no kills, no victims, nothing! I was just upset, very upset, that's all!" I correct myself.

"Anyway, after sunset, I heard someone knock on my door. "Spike, go away!" I exclaimed. "No, it's me, Faith, let me in, B!" she said. So, I opened my door. "We all heard you argue like mad yesterday... what happened? I tried to ask Andrew about it... but he started babbling about some English videotapes ..." she rolled her eyes, so I told her everything.

"Did he really do that? Oh my, he's so wrong, but he's a guy and guys sometimes make mistakes, you know. But I guess that there must be a reason why he acted like that..." she commented. "Is there a reason? Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes, B. You're still so naïve, but people outside are not and sometimes boys can be very ill intentioned. So, he just wanted to protect you. You're right, that wasn't the right way, but Spike is the kind of guy who follows his blood... which doesn't exactly rush in the same direction of his brain!" she explained to me, making me smile at the last part. "But believe me, his intentions were pure, he didn't hurt anyone after all... he just tried to keep you safe. So, please, don't be angry with him, give him a second chance..." she advised me. "Thank you, Faith, talking with you helped me a lot!" I smiled. "I'm glad to be helpful. Instead, talking with you made me really hungry, I guess I'll go hunt now. Wish me to find a good looking very ill intentioned guy!" she sneered, leaving.

I left my room and found Spike outside, smoking a cigarette. "One of these days those things will end up killing you!" I exclaimed, meeting him on the stairs at the entrance. "First, in case you didn't notice yet, I'm already dead, and second... I imagined you didn't care about my health ... not lately, at least..." he struck back, taking a drag. "Silly! I care about you, a lot, and you know that! Plus, I hate being angry with you, so now we're gonna clear things up!" I said, sitting close to him. "You're my saviour, you're my family, but you can't own me. I have a life to live, mistakes to make to learn from them. I know that you wanted to protect me, but you were just suffocating me that way, so, promise me you won't do it again..." I went on. He raised his gaze, staring at me with those two blue zephyrs his eyes are. "I promise, Buffy!" he stated and I knew he was telling the truth, so I hugged him. "But if someone dares hurt you, he will die by the most painful death ever!" he swore, growling as I hugged him tighter..."

Buffy couldn't even begin to image how torturous it was for me to be so close to her and be able to do nothing... because I wanted so much more than a simple hug from her, but she was just fourteen years old, it was still too soon, and the waiting was worth it... really.

"So, do you want to go watch the stars?" I suggested to him, it was my way to make things right. So, we went to the park outside the warehouse. There was a beautiful starry sky and it was just 10:00 p.m., you know, no matter if I lived with vampires, they always made me go sleep before midnight, uff! Anyway, for a while we watched the stars together, but we didn't care about the real constellations. No, we preferred naming them according to the shape they have or the picture they draw. This way is funnier because you can always find new ones. Actually, Dru taught this game to Spike... but I don't mind, I finally realized that: she is her past, but I'm both his present and future!"

You bet, my sweet pet!

"You know, that was the perfect night, so I tried to push my luck. I wrapped my hand around his neck, pulling him closer to me and exposing my neck to him. "Can I get a little bite from you, now?" I murmured, but he pulled away."

Yeah, but I had to resort to all my self control not to be tempted that night, it was such a huge effort!

""It's not even your birthday! Anyway, you already know that the answer is NO!" he explained, so I gave in, snorting. After all, I was already happy for that night, because our fight was finally over."

And saying that, she presses 'stop'.

"Well, it's 2:00 a.m., it's a beautiful night, so... do you wanna go watch the stars? Talking about that made me a little bit nostalgic. Plus, we haven't done that in ages!" she suggests and I accept, grabbing her hand and taking her outside.

"But this time there will be also some bites... right?" she wonders, making puppy eyes to me.

Gee, she is so obsessed with that!

Well, not that I complain...

"Sure, luv, all the bites you desire..."

TBC

Next time there will be a very important call for Buffy. You already know what I'm talking about, don't you? ;)

I hope you'll still like it!


	14. XII

Hi Kit-cat, tahnks, sorry for late.

Yeah, now there's just the beginning of slayer-ness.. I just hope you won't find it boring… :-I

XII. (Spike)

It's still very early, it must be still morning, but I was startled into awakening because 'something' or rather, 'someone' cuddled against me, hugging me as she trembled and tickled me with her golden locks.

"Go away, go away!" she murmurs in her sleep as I smile, because I've already figured out what's bothering her so much.

In fact, she holds me even tighter when she hears the wind make the shutters in our room close up violently after it'd opened them. Sure, if it was a sunny warm day I wouldn't mind staying here in bed calm and quiet, but the day outside is cloudy and grey as it is in London; oh God, I miss my London so much!

Anyway, it's a thunderstorm. I adore them, but my pet can't stand them, ever since she was a kid. Every time she heard a thunder she'd sneak into my bed and I'd found her when I woke up with her tiny head on my chest and her arms wrapped around my neck. Of course, there's no need to say that I never slept naked then, maybe sometimes I took off my T-shirt, but that's all!

The door shuts loudly and Buffy pulls me closer to her, holding me so tight that if I was human I would already have some broken ribs.

Here we go, that's what I was waiting for... the flash, so, if I'm not wrong, three, two, one...

"Oh God, oh God, I'm so scared!" Buffy yells, waking up all of the sudden, as soon as she hears the thunder, all panic-stricken.

So, now that she is awake, I can finally get up and check in the other room.

"So, is she okay?" Buffy asks me when I come back.

"Believe me or not, she is still sleeping, calm and peacefully, she didn't even hear it!" I smile at her as I help her close the window, but with all the rain we received in the process now we are completely wet. Well, at least water can't kill us, we can't even get a cold!

"So, tell me, how can such a strong, big and brave Slayer be so afraid of a thunderstorm?" I tease her.

"Uff, it's not my fault. I hate storms, the wind is so violent and don't get me started with thunders, the sky's growl is the scariest sound ever!" she protests as we come back under the sheets and I cuddle her a little.

"The sky can growl as much as it pleases, but as long as you are with me, you have nothing to fear!" I murmur, purring and she purrs back.

"Anyway, I'm already awake and I don't feel like sleeping anymore, so why don't we do som..."

She didn't even finished her sentence, because she has already fallen asleep in my arms. So, as I listen to the rain pouring down outside, I follow her into slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Rise and shine, my love, it's fable-time!" Buffy wakes me up, nibbling my neck with her blunt teeth.

"What about the scared Buffy of just a few hours ago?" I ask her as I rub my eyes.

"The storm is over, so she is gone and now there's only happy Buffy who is ready to keep telling our story!" she says.

"What does that mean? Are you the storyteller, again?" I snort.

She is overtaking the last cassette, uff!

"Yes, honey, me again, because this part of the tale really needs my point of view, so don't dare say no!" she strikes back, and she is right, Grrr!

If only I was the Slayer I could tell this part... Gee, what the bloody hell am I thinking?

"C'mon, honey, I'll even let you intervene sometimes," she winks at me and then she presses 'play' for the umpteenth time and the story resumes.

"Well, I told you that the cheerleader stuff was only temporary. In fact, just a couple of months after I became a cheerleader, I was called and it's not someone who calls you on the phone to chat with you. No, it's something special that you feel inside, that makes you feel different, as if you had a special role to fill, and that makes you..."

"A pain in the neck!" I cut her off.

That's it. Another glare. So, in a few seconds she is going to squeak

'Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!' all pissed off.

"Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" she squeaks, all pissed off.

Just like I'd predicted. Sometimes you don't need Dru's gift to have some visions!

"I was saying something important. And you, sweetheart, don't mind over what Spike just said, I guess he's still angry with me because I made half of his minions run away terrified..."

"You know that's not true! Anyway, you told me I could intervene. By the way, since when do I need your permission to intervene?" I asked.

"Whatever! But let me tell things in the right order!" she rolls her eyes.

"Go ahead..." I incite her, pretending to close my mouth with a zipper and throw the key away.

"I wasn't the same anymore, I wasn't comfortable in the warehouse, surrounded by all those vamps, and when the sun set I felt the strong urge to go to the park, to the cemetery, to go wherever there was something evil to prevent it from making trouble. One of those nights, Spike tried to prevent me from going out, but I grabbed him by his arm and flipped him on the floor with such easiness..."

"Don't brag about that, it's just that I was surprised and..." I justify, so what does she do? She pretends to close my mouth with the previous zipper, put a lock on it and ...eat the key!

"I was astonished, scared for what I had done, so I started running, faster than I had ever run before, as I swore to myself that I would never ever eat spinach anymore! I didn't want to return home, I just wanted to hide, so I headed towards my school, sneaking through a window that was left open and I got into the library, spending the whole night there."

"And you have no idea about what I went through that night. I turned the town upside down, I dusted every minion that told me that they hadn't found you. It was terrible. I thought the worst had happened, my baby all alone in such a dangerous town. To be honest, I 'd never thought you were hiding in your high school..."

"And then it was morning and the Librarian got to school before the others. He is a tall, very elegant Englishman of about forty years old... well now he's over fifty years old, with a severe but kind attitude. So, he got in and found me asleep on a chair. I woke up immediately, as soon as I heard someone come in. "Uh! Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep here. Please, don't call the police!" I asked him, uptight, but he just smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I won't call anyone. Actually, I was looking for you..." he confessed, puzzling me. "What do you mean? I've never brought back a book after the expiration date… to be honest, I've never taken a single book from here..." I justified.

"No, it has nothing to do with books; this is just about you, about how you're feeling. I've been watching you for a while and I know that lately you've been confused, that you need some answers and I'm the one who can give you those answers..." he explained and I jumped on my chair.

"What? How? You're just a Librarian... why are you acting as if you were a psychologist, too? Are you trying to get a double wage? Hey, wait a minute, you're English... you're all dressed in tweed, you talk mysteriously using lots of roundabouts expressions and last, but not least... you were watching me... Oh, God! Spike told me about you weird people, you are a Watcher!" I exclaimed, enlightened by that realization. "How do you know about Watchers?" he asked me, as puzzled as I was. "And if you are a watcher and you were looking for me... it only could mean that... that I am..." I trailed.

"Yes, Miss Summers, you are the new Slayer!" he told me.

"No, it can't be, it can't Spike's-favourite-word-be! Leave me alone!" I snapped, running away before he could stop me.

I was heading back to the warehouse, crying desperately, when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Here you are, finally, Missy! Where the hell were you? Do you have the slightest idea how concerned I was? Don't you the-same-word-of-before dare do such a thing again!" Spike yelled at me and I turned to face him. He was wearing the gem, that's why he was around at 8:00 a.m. in a beautiful sunny day at end of Autumn. And judging by his tired face I figured that he must have been outside all night long, looking for me..."

"In fact, that's what I did!" I clarify.

"Anyway, when he realized that I was crying, he softened his attitude towards me. "What's up, pet? What happened?" he wondered, looking deeply into my eyes. As my only answer, I bared my neck to him in total surrender. "No, Buffy, this is not the proper time to play at 'Can I have a bite from you?', so stop it!" he pointed out roughly, but I just shook my head negatively, looking at him as serious as never.

"No, Spike, I don't want just a simple bite from you, I want you to kill me, before it's too late!" I clarified. "What? Oh, c'mon, sunshine, don't be so tragic. I was thinking about giving you a little punishment, maybe three weeks without TV, but to kill you sounds way too exaggerated to me..." he chuckled, but he saw that I was still deadly serious.

"Buffy... what... what's going on?" he asked me, trembling. I looked at him as if it was the last time I could do that, as I was ready to meet my fate.

"China, 1900. Your first Slayer. New York, 1977. Your second Slayer. Here, now. Spike, it's time for you to face the third Slayer on your list...""

TBC

I know, I know.. that's evil:-D

Anyway, I hope you'll still like it !


	15. XIII

Sigh.. no reviews for last chapter.. uhmm bad bad sign :(

Whatever, I keep going on ;) :

XIII.

(Buffy)

"I closed my eyes and waited. Nothing. I reopened them and I saw that Spike hadn't even changed his features. He just looked at me in pure shock. "Are you telling me... that... that you are... the new Slayer?" he looked at me waiting for my confirmation and I nodded, fearing the worst. Do you want to know what his reaction was? He just burst out laughing madly, so much so that he made me laugh as well. But after a while we managed to calm down. "Why... why are we laughing? After all, it's a tragedy!" I made him notice.

"Is it?" he raised his scarred eyebrow. "I just think that it's absurd and his-favourite-word ironic!" he added. "Hey, hello? Ring any bells? Slayer. Vampire. A vampire who happens to hate Slayers with all his being. That's the worst thing that could ever happen. I mean... don't you want to kill me now?" I asked him."

"Sure, that was the last thing I would've expected to happen, she had become what I had always hated the most, but... how could she ask me such a stupid thing?" he intervenes, but I won't protest this time, quite the contrary, I'll let him keep telling the story.

"In fact, I ended up laughing again. "Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike, quit it, there's nothing funny about this!" she snapped."

Uff, I hate when he mocks me. Plus, I don't have such a shrill voice.

"You're right. It's a real tragedy if, although you've been living with me for fourteen years... you still don't know me. Do you really think it works like that? That one moment you're the most important thing to me and the moment after I crave to kill you just because you turned into the worst enemy of all vampires? Baby, you don't seem to understand anything, then. Just tell me..." I said, taking a look around and finding what I needed, a small branch that had fallen from a tree. Sure, it was kind of rudimental, but for me it was lethal enough, especially after I broke it to give it a pointy edge. I gave it to Buffy, opening my arms in surrender.

"Do you feel like killing me now?" I asked her, looking into her eyes so deeply that I could see straight into her soul. She just threw it away, as far as she could. "No, a world of NO!" she struck back, with tearful eyes. "But that's just temporary..." she added, thoroughly confusing me. "Spike, don't you remember? You're always telling me that Slayers are evil and merciless. It's just a matter of time and I'll also become evil and merciless, killing whomever crosses my path... just because they're not like me. Now, thank God, I'm still normal, so kill me, I don't want to turn into such a monster!" she pleaded me.

"Pet, listen, it's not like that. I mean, to be a Slayer doesn't change who you really are, it just makes you stronger and more powerful, but you'll still be the wonderful person you are, honey, you're not turning into a monster," I assured her, caressing her hair. "But... you said.." she protested. "The Slayers I met were already cold and emotionless even before becoming the Chosen Ones, I'm sure of that," I explained to her and she seemed to calm down.

"So, what happens now? Will you leave me? You won't want me to be in your warehouse anymore?" she asked, trembling. I hugged her, kissing her temple, before I answered, "There's no way I'm gonna leave you, Slayer!" I smiled at her."

'Slayer'. It was the first time he called me that. It had always been a word that he said with hate and anger, but when he said it that day I could feel the sweetness and the heat inside it and I knew for sure that there was a new entry in the tender nicknames he has for me. Of course, that's except for when he changes the tone when he's angry with me!

" "Anyway, now I don't wanna think about the consequences, we'll just return home and go to sleep, after the night we've both had we need a lots of rest. No school for you today, kitten," I suggested as we headed towards home. The rest of our family and the minions were already asleep, of course, so no one heard us as we went to our rooms, sleeping until sunset. After that, we met in the hall and we decided what to do. "First of all, we'd better not tell the others about it, not yet at least, they're not ready to know that you are the new Slayer..." I instructed her, but someone was nearby and had heard everything. "WHAT? BUFFY IS THE NEW SLAYER!" Wesley yelled as loud as he could, not that he did it on purpose, he was just shocked by the news. "Let's forget the reservation then..." I rolled my eyes, glaring at my Childe who stared astonished at Buffy. After the whole warehouse heard it, tons of minions ran away trying to save their un-lives, only a few stayed, the ones who are still here today..."

"Yes, I remember that moment as if it was yesterday, we heard an odd rumble and before Wes, Spike and I could realize what was going on, a big crowd crossed our path, raising lots of dust from the ground, as they cried, scared as never before... and we haven't heard from them since then. Well, maybe I staked some of them during my patrols. You know, it's dark at night and when someone pops out from a bush, all growling, I don't have time to assure myself if I know them or not. But all that happened later..." I add, beckoning Spike to go on.

"Faith and Andrew also showed up, looking at Buffy in disbelief. I placed myself in front of her in a protective way, growling at them. "No one is going to kill her, no matter if now she is the Slayer!" I summoned them.

"Calm down, S, no one wants to kill her, after all she is still my B. We are not enemies now, are we?" she asked and Buffy smiled, shaking her head negatively. "Fine, because to be honest, you wouldn't like to have me as your enemy. I would beat you in a heartbeat!" she declared proudly and cockily."

Yes, it wasn't what she had said; it was the cockiness with what she had said that. But back to those days she was right, because I wouldn't have lasted a minute against her in a real fight. But now things are different and sometimes, in our playful fights I show her that.

""Yeah, I think so. I'm glad that we don't have to fight," Buffy sighed relieved. "But, I think you two should fight..." I suggested and they both looked at me puzzled. "Why do you want to turn us against each other?" Buffy asked me, hugging Faith.

"Because that's the best way to train you, before you begin fighting all the vamps and demons outside, since now your duty is to slay them," I explained to her and she looked at me even more puzzled. "Do you mean that... not only you've accepted that I'm the Slayer, but... you are also gonna help me?" she wondered. "Sure, I am. You have no idea what is waiting for you outside, your Watcher's help won't be enough, so..."

"Did you really said 'Watcher'? 'You know, I'd like to meet one, it's a role that fascinates me so much..." Wesley confessed and that's odd, because he had never told me that before. I have the feeling that if he hadn't met me... he probably would have become a Watcher. So, to be honest, I think I did a big favour to him. "So now you're the Slayer. Wow, finally we can find out if you have some weak points, like Superman with the Kryptonite!" Andrew exulted, but we all glared at him. "Alright, alright, I got you, people. Andrew, go to your room!" he said to himself, rolling his eyes and leaving.

"The only weak point you have so far is fighting, so you'll train with Faith. And you, Wes, keep an eye on them!" I said. "Why can't I train with you?" she asked me, pouting. "Because you're still too weak to even think of training with me, you'd better start at a lower level..." I justified.

"Hey, you, third-rate Grand Sire, whom did you dare to define as a lower level?" Faith snapped as Wesley glared at me because I had just insulted his Mate. Among all those glares, I chose to go hunting, so I left. For now that's all, tomorrow there will be more," he swears, turning off the recorder.

Oh, sure, tomorrow he can talk as long as he pleases because I won't be here anymore...

Why is he staring at me with that odd light in his eyes?

"Tell me, pet, do you know the real reason why I made you train with Faith first?" he asks me with a deep voice as we walk through the corridor.

I'm going to take another step, but that's impossible, since I find myself pinned on the floor as he straddles me.

"Think about that. A fight with you means passion,.." he goes on as I push my knee into his stomach to break free and get up. I know what he wants tonight; well, to be honest, I want it as well. He smirks in that irresistible way, before kicking me hard in the stomach and smashing me against the wall, pressing his body against mine. The desire of ripping out each other's clothes is strong, but we both hold on.

"A fight is about two bodies that rub against each other..." and saying that he rubs himself against me. Awww... but it's still too soon to end our fight. So I punch his nose hard and he backs off, growling against me. Oh yes, his very precious nose, blah, blah, blah. I know that, that's why I did it. In fact, he hurls towards me with fury and punches me back on my chin, right before throwing me on our bed and jumping over me, immobilizing me with his weight.

"It wasn't you who was not ready to face me. It was me who wasn't ready to dance with you, because it was too soon. I wouldn't had been able to withhold on any longer and I would've betrayed myself... as I'm doing now..." he murmurs and... I don't know why... but my eyes fall on the bulge in his jeans. Back to those days I hadn't notice, but now I realize that that was the real reason.

I love dancing with my Big Bad!

TBC

See? No cliffs this time, I was good, wasn't I? ;)

I just hope you'll still like it


	16. XIV

Hello , Sorry for late, but finally I'm back with this one..

Thank you, Kit-cat, sorry but.. your question will find the proper answer as the story goes on.. my lips are sealed LOL! ;)

This part should be funny.. at least I wish!

XIV.

(Spike)

"Alright! My seemingly never-ending seven days punishment has finally ended, my captivity is over! World outside, I've missed you so damn much, just wait for me, I'm coming back to you!" Buffy exults, waking me up abruptly as she ran towards the bathroom to get herself ready to get out.

I knew it! Look how happy she is for getting out again since her 'house arrest' is over. She dared to call it 'captivity' even; well, I don't think I made last week so unbearable for her. But time has run out, so now she is free again... and my apprehension and anxiety starts all over again. On second thought... chaining her to a wall isn't such a bad idea after all. There must be some chains left in my closet, but as I move out of the bed to check, Buffy comes out of the bathroom. As soon as I see her I forget all about my plans.

"Wait a minute, where are your stiletto heels, your almost invisible miniskirt and your way too visible neckline?" I ask her, hoping that her answer will be the one I want to hear.

"Well, you know, I would've had some trouble fighting with such an uncomfortable outfit," she strikes back and I smile with satisfaction.

"Fighting? Do you mean that you are not going dancing?" I say just to make sure.

"Hell no! I prefer my dear patrol, that's what I've missed the most..." she explains. "You should have figured that out by the fact that neither Faith, Wesley nor Andrew are coming with me, and you'd never let me go dancing alone..."

That's true. I don't prevent her from having her fun, but not alone, never alone, if none of the guys can go with her, I order a minion to go, well, a female minion, of course!

"By the way, why do you never come dancing with me? I would like that so much..." she pouts at me.

"Honey, I would like that, too, but if you want good harmless Spike, you'd better not bring me there with you, because if I saw just one guy that dares to approach to you, I'd forget all of Angel's teachings in a heartbeat and set my demon totally free to eliminate every male in there," I explain to her calmly.

"So, that's something like 'What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't suffer'?" she winks at me.

"I'd rather say 'What my eye doesn't see, lets all the other blokes' hearts keep beating!'" I correct her with a sneer, the same sneer she is showing me now.

"My Big Bad jealous boy is all Grrr! I love it so much... when I come back I'm gonna wear that little outfit you thought I was going to put on just for you... or maybe I'll just wear the stilettos... and nothing else." Buffy looks at me seductively, disappearing in the night, but not before she gave me a kiss that could have won an Oscar.

And now that she's messed up with my hormones so badly... how the bloody hell am I supposed to keep on with the tale? But I manage to calm down and go to the other room, ready to start.

"They kept on training and when I returned I saw that they were still fighting. I asked Faith how Buffy was doing and my Grand Childe gave me the answer... in her own way.

"It's five by five," she said and when she says that it either means that everything is okay or that they're equal or something along that line. It took me ages to figure out what it could mean.

Anyway, my baby kept astonishing me. I would've never imagined that in her first day as the Slayer she would've been able to face such a strong adversary as Faith is. The hell with the lower level, I lied. Faith is a very strong and powerful fighter.

Buffy began to accept her new role as I did, too. So much so that she was already ready to confess to her Watcher all he needed to know about her... very odd family condition.

I wasn't there when she went to him the morning after, but she told me everything.

Anyway, I picture her as she showed up with the cold attitude sometimes she can assume and her exaggerated self-confidence that screams 'I'm the Slayer, so I'm the most perfect person in the World'. You know, the one that makes her unbearable, but also more fascinating than anyone else at the same time.

She got in the library with a fierce look and large steps. Seeing her, her Watcher looked at her astonished. "So, you're back..." he grumbled, but she ignored him. "You claim that you know me, so tell me how well do you?" she asked him, coldly.

"Well, I know that you were adopted, but I don't know everything about your family and I don't care, after all it's not that important..." he answered and she chuckled. "Believe me, it is, you have no idea about how important it is..." she explained, making him suspicious. "What do you mean?" he narrowed his eyes. "Just wait until sunset and I'll bring you to my family. They can't wait to meet you..." she invited him. "Do... do you mean that... they know about your secret?" he asked in confusion and Buffy burst out laughing. "Sure, they know all there is to know about Slayers, about Watchers, about demons and all the other stuff the Hellmouth has to offer. Come with me after sunset and you'll understand everything..." she repeated, leaving with the same nonchalance she had got in with.

The Watcher, whom as we had found out was called Rupert Giles, was waiting for Buffy at the library at the end of the day, so Buffy brought him to us. "What? Do you live in a warehouse?" he exclaimed in astonishment. "Yes, what's wrong with that? It's home to me, it has always been. Anyway, believe me, that's not what's gonna shock you..." she chuckled as they got in.

Giles was welcomed by Andrew, Faith and Wesley, the most enthused one, as he looked at the Watcher as a kid in a pastry shop. No, wait, it's not that my Childe wanted to eat him... you know what I meant to say!

Buffy introduced them as her 'brothers' and finally I also showed up, after making him wait for me, as every good owner of the house would.

"So, who is he?" Rupert asked Buffy, pointing at me. Gee, that man must have forgotten the good manners in London; everyone knows that it's not a good habit to point at people.

"Good evening, I'm William Summers..." I introduced myself. He looked at me puzzled, and then he reflected on that for a while, making some mental counts and figuring out a possible explanation.

"Oh, sure, you must be his son, William Summers Junior. Where is your father, the one who adopted Buffy?" he asked me and I almost burst out laughing. No, now that I remember... I really burst out laughing. Bugger the bloody politeness!

" I am the one who adopted Buffy!" I stated and he almost had a heart attack.

"Wh... wha... what? That's not possible..." he stuttered, taking off his glasses and starting to clean them, gee... I can't stand him when he does that!

"Hell yeah, it's possible," I smiled, approaching to him calmly. "How?" he wondered, getting scared.

"This way!" I struck back, changing my features at the same time all my group did. If he had risked a heart attack before, then Rupert was about to pass out, if Buffy hadn't immediately caught him before he fell on the floor.

"But ... but... but you're vampires!" he said trying to recover.

"My compliments, buddy! It took only twenty minutes for you to figure out that we are vampires!" I laughed, applauding at him mockingly. "So, baby, this is the man who is supposed to look after you, isn't it? Well, I'm not very relieved about that..." I commented, pulling Buffy to myself.

"But ... but... but you're vampires!" the Watcher repeated, almost paralyzed.

"Hey, G-man, change the tune. The world has lots of other words, use them!" Faith snorted, with her never missing cockiness accounted for.

"Shut up, Faithy, he's a Watcher, he has such an important role; we must show him respect. Please, Mr. Giles, tell us about all the things a Watcher does!" Wesley exhorted him.

"So, you are a kind of... secondary help... like Robin with Batman. Can I call you Robin?" Andrew said, throwing into the conversation one of his typical Andrew remarks.

"Behave guys and don't annoy the Watcher... now he's the one who needs to hear something like... some explanations..." I tell them to keep them quiet.

"Ye-yes... I think... that would help ..." he stuttered, putting on his glasses again with his trembling hands. "Buffy, why are you not fighting them? They're vampires, and your duty, your holy duty is to eliminate them..." he recovered.

Gee, I preferred him when he was all shocked and stuttering!

"Why would I ever do such a thing? Would you hurt the people you love the most?" Buffy struck back, holding me tight.

He was shocked and puzzled once again, but before he talked, I told him everything... as fast as possible, not in the very long way that I'm doing it now. I'm making this exception only for you, my lovely baby.

"So, you have been growing up with these vampires!" Giles commented at the end.

"Yes, and that's the number one reason why I'm not ever gonna kill any of them, not even the few minions Spike has... you have no idea about how hard it is to keep such a big warehouse clean and in order..." Buffy pointed out.

That night, Giles confined himself to leave, saying that he needed a glass of scotch and some rest and that he would be back the night after...

Sorry, but now I've gotta leave, too. It seems that patrol was shorter than I thought."

And saying that, I stop the recorder and go welcome my pet back good and proper, also because she promised me a certain something.

Bloody hell, now my hormones are all messed up once again!

TBC

More Spike/Giles interaction in the next chapter! ;)

I hope you'll like it, please, show me if you do ;)


	17. XV

Kitcat99, thank you so much ! ;)

Sorry for late:

XV.

(Buffy)

My poor honey, he was so upset when, yesterday, he heard me come back, but it was just to change my clothes, before going to Giles to say hello and know if there is any apocalypse coming soon, but lucky for us, there's none. And then I passed by the Bronze to see all the others. After all there were too few demons around, but the night was still so young.. and I didn't feel like staying at home.

Anyway, I came back for real at 3: 00 a.m. and to me that means to come back early .

I sneaked under the sheets, waking up my love who was already sleeping, wearing just what I had promised to him and.. hell yeah, he was happy!

Well, tonight he went out to do his 'huntrol ' the hunt with the patrol.. so, it's my turn to stay here with you and keeping the tale , and I'll do very willingly.

As promised, Giles came back the night after and in front of a cup of hot tea, our dear Englishmen talked a lot as I listened to them very carefully, since I was their main subject.

Wesley, Faith and Andrew weren't there. We though that they had understood on their own that that meeting requested some privacy, but later we found out that they had just had the brilliant idea to hide Andrew's video camera and spying us from afar .. a kind of reality show, although back to those days there wasn't that crap yet.

Anyway, Giles kept looking at me, shaking his head disappointedly.

"Let me see if I got it straight. You will do your Slayer duty, but you have some conditions.." he grumbled.

"Yeah. I already told you that I'll never ever kill anybody who stays in this warehouse.."

"But they hunt and kill. They kill innocents, you can't allow them to do such a thing!" he protested.

"First, they don't kill very often, Spike always tries to talk them into kill as less as possible and they mostly kill homeless guys, little thieves, criminals and all the kind of people that you can't really call 'innocent'!" I pointed out. "Andrew kills very, very rarely, because he's too busy watching TV. About Faith and Wes, well.. they kill just who deserves it!" I went on.

"Buffy! You can't talk that way! You must protect them!" he snapped.

"No, not everyone at least, just the very good innocent people, and none of them had never attacked the innocent people!" I struck back.

You know, after all, to grow up among vampires made me see things in a different perspective and I learned that not always soulless means 'monster' and soulful means 'innocent'.

"No? Not even Spike?" the Watcher asked as he and the vampire in question glared at each other for the umpteenth time.

"Well, yes. He attacks innocent people, tons of them.." I informed him.

"And you even tell me that! You can't let that wicked soulless evil monster.." Giles yelled at me and as his list of insults went on, Spike and I exchanged an understanding gaze.

"Do you want to tell him or can I do that?" I asked him and he let me go on. "Giles! Gee, if only you let me finish talking! I was about to say that he does attack them, but he NEVER kills them, he just takes a few sips from everyone and that's not a big damage for any of them. You know, Spike stopped killing a long time ago. Sure, he had his fun first, he even happened to kill two Slayers!" I let that news escape from my mouth and according to Spike's icy glare.. well, I would have better shut up.

"What? You killed two Slayers? And then you adopted the third one! That doesn't make any sense!" Giles grumbled.

"Hey! I couldn't even begin to imagine that. It's not that when I found her there was a warning like 'Hi, please, bring me with you and take good care of me, but be careful, because when I am fourteen years old I'll turn into your worst enemy!' " Spike struck back. "It just happened, but that doesn't change how I feel about her.." he added immediately after, smiling sweetly at me.

"So, how did you react when you found out that he killed two Slayers.. just like you?" the Watcher asked me.

"Well, there wasn't any big reaction, I knew it since I was a kid, it was one of the fables he told me before sleeping.." I confessed.

"What? Did you use to talk about such a violent stuff with such a little girl?" Giles scolded him.

"Well, he had his way to tell me that, you know, after all it was a fable. Spike was the good brave Prince who had to fight against the two evil female warriors in order to keep his kingdom safe and sound. He also changed the way he actually killed the two Slayers. I mean, in the fable the Prince eliminates the first warrior, i.e. the first Slayer he drained during the Boxer Revolution, with a .. special kiss. About the second one, the Slayer in New York that he defeated, snapping her neck, well.. the Prince kills her with a.. sweet caress!" I explained.

You know, honey, I guess that in two or three years Spike will begin telling you this fable, too.

Coming back to Giles, hearing those details made him realize something important.

"Oh, Good Lord! Those two Slayers.. wait. But you.. you must be.. you are William the Bloody, then!"

Please, notice, this time that's not a bad word.

"How do you know that one-of-Spike's-bad-words nickname?" Spike wondered, bothered.

"Because the Diaries of the Watchers talk about you. You killed two poor Slayers and then you brought mayhem and death all across Europe for so many years.." the Watcher explained, ready to defend himself if Spike attacked him.

But Spike didn't even think about attacking him, he simply burst out laughing madly.

"Uh? Me! Bringing mayhem and death all across Europe? Oh my, if only Angel could hear that.." he commented, between laughter.

"Angel? Don't tell me that you're talking about Angelus, the Irish vampire with angelic face who did the most wicked kills, the one who even kidnapped and tortured an innocent nun, before turning her into a vampiress, about a century and half ago.. He's the cruellest being who had ever walked on this Earth, please, tell me that you have nothing to do with him!" the Watcher said, fearing the worst.

Result? Spike just laughed even more than before, and I also joined him.

"One of these days you must let me read all those Diaries , because I want to see all the other crap they wrote. By the way, they shouldn't write when they're high!" Spike struck back, recovering from all the laughter.

"What do you mean?" Giles narrowed his eyes.

He was so confused that I almost pitied him, poor man.

"I mean that actually the 'defenceless' nun is the real wicked vampiress of the trio, she is the one who almost forced Angel to turn her, because they were in love and she wanted to become a vampiress to avoid the convent where her parents wanted to send her to, the hell with the kidnapping, the tortures and the innocent nun! And yes, I have something to do with Angel, because, you know, he happened to be one of my two Sires, the other one is Dru, the visionary girl who has NEVER become a nun! About Angel.. the cruellest vampire in the world! Oh, c'mon, he feels guilty even when he kills a fly, he never ever killed a human being, he just feeds a little from them, but very, very, very rarely, since he's the pig-blood guy! And guess what? He's the one who taught to me how to control my demon without killing. About the two Slayers.. well, what would you do if you were attacked by someone who wants to kill you when you didn't do anything, but you were just minding your bad-word business as peacefully as never? Well, I don't know what you do at RupertLand, but here at SpikeLand I react and fight for my existence, it's called legitimate defence! Ok, I was the one who looked first for the Chinese Slayer, but about the second one.. well she teased me first!" Spike pointed out.

"But.. but.. if you didn't kill anyone else after that.. why do they call you William the Bloody ?" Giles asked curiously and if he could, Spike would have blushed.

" Ok, I'll tell you what. When I was human, a club of idiots who belonged to High Society as I did, gave me that nickname due to my awful bloody poetry. Are you happy now? I still wonder how that stupid nickname managed to arrive to you!" he growled. "Anyway, now that you know, don't tell a soul that, and worse, don't you ever dare to tell anyone that I'm a vampire, because if you try something funny to take Buffy away from me.. well, the future generations will call me William the Bloody for a very good reason, then!" he threatened my Watcher with a scary icy gaze.

Giles nodded, as he had already figured out what Spike meant with 'anyone'.

"God only know why, but I promise that I won't try anything funny and I won't even tell the Council about Buffy's uh.. very particular 'family', you have my word. Anyway, she is the Slayer and she needs her Watcher, so you must let me train her!" Giles struck back with a fierce fearless look.

"I'll let you do it, but at one condition: I'll train her, too!" Spike stated.

"What? You are a vampire, you can't train a Slayer!"

"You said it. I'm a vampire, so who can know better than a vampire how to fight my own kind? You know, I just care about my warehouse, but I'll be glad to dust the rest outside. We are going to train her together. Take or leave it!" Spike gave him the ultimatum, and you have no idea about how stubborn he can be!

"After all, you have some points. That really could help Buffy to be a better Slayer. Deal. Although I still think that it doesn't make much sense!" Giles gave in.

So, see? If Spike has two Sires, I can say that I had two trainers with very different methods, but I'll talk about that next time.

Now I turn off the recorder to go outside and reach my love.

It's been a while since we patrolled together..

TBC

I hope you'll still like it


	18. XVI I

Thank you so much, Angel Sumoritos, kitcat99 (My compliments for your perspicacity, eh eh) and spuffy monica (tesora mia, non ti ringrazierò mai ababstanza, ma il tuo supporto su efp mi basta e avanza, smaaaack ) I'm glad that you still like it and I hope you will still do ;)

XVI.

(Spike)

"Hello, here we go again to continue the tale!" I greet our dear and blissfully unaware listener, ready to start.

"You know, he is in a hurry to keep telling the story just because he doesn't want you to know that yesterday, when I met him to patrol together, we made a bet over who would kill more demons and who would do it faster, and I was the winner on both accounts. After all, he can't do anything about it... okay, yeah, he is a mighty Master Vampire but I'm the Slayer, the Chosen One!" Buffy brags.

"Well, honey, do you remember when I told you about her hateful and way too self-confident attitude? That's exactly what I meant!" I strike back.

"Hey, does that mean that you talk behind my back when I'm not here, listening to you? Gee, I should better start checking what you've recorded in all these cassettes so far..." Buffy grumbles, insulted.

"I don't run you down, I just tell her the truth!" I justify. "And speaking about the truth, the only reason why you won the challenge is that actually I let you win!" I confess, sticking my tongue to her.

"You did what? You, dirty liar!" she snaps.

"My poor luv, you know, she needed to regain her belief in herself, after the week she spent trapped here and after the too short patrol of two nights ago, she was so out of practice..." I go on, pretending that Buffy is not here.

"Grrr! I'll show you who is out of practice ..." Buffy growls, shoving me on the floor and straddling me, but before she can go any further, I stop her, although I do that very unwillingly.

"No, pet, not here, not in front of her..." I made her notice and she immediately parts from me.

"Uh! You're right. Well, let's continue with the story for real then, I guess that's better," she decides.

"The first days of training went like this: on mornings and afternoons, Giles made me read book after book, declaring that first there's theory and then practice. So, after all that boring reading, I'd come back home, where Spike was ready to make me fight with Faith, Andrew or Wesley, saying that practice was all the theory I needed. Gee, that was so stressful!" she rolls her eyes and that reminds me of my two Sires and their very different ways to train me when I was still a fledgling.

My sunshine and I have so much in common!

"And then there was a day when theory and practice finally seemed to find an agreement. It was one of Wesley's ideas, he decided to blindfold me, giving me a stick to defend myself from them. He said that that was the only way for me to learn how to see with my mind's eye. I concentrated as much as possible, trying to hit them when I heard their voices or even just their way too silent steps. And after lots of humiliating failures... gee, it worked for real and it made my senses improve. In fact, I guess that poor Wes will never forget the blow to his head that I gave to him, poor guy! Anyway, at the end, we all filled him with compliments for his brilliant idea, but Wesley stopped his charade and confessed that he had read it in one of the Watcher's Diaries that Giles had brought to Spike as he had asked him to. And... oh my, there was plenty of absurd stuff there, too! But I'm not gonna bore you with the details..." she goes on.

And neither am I, although I still remember very well when I paid a visit to the Watcher that morning, at the library, forcing him to correct all the bloody wrong parts. And I still remember the shocked face he made when he saw me bathe in the sunlight... without exploding in the process. So, when I told him about the powers of my little special ring, well... he wrote a whole essay about that to add to the Diaries. Well, what can I say? At least, now I know that the next generation will have the right info!

"After a week, I decided that she was ready for a real fight. Of course, it was against a fledgling still fresh from his grave. It was still too soon to make her face an older vampire. Anyway, we had some trouble finding one. I took her around all of the Sunnyhell's graveyards... and that means more than twelve. But there were no fresh graves, almost as if all the vampires around had decided out of the blue not to 'procreate' for that week. Such bad luck!" I continued.

"Yeah, all that practice and no chance to test it properly, Grrr, that was so exasperating! Anyway, if my nights were unsuccessful, my days at school were even worse. There was a senior student, Parker, who was such a dirty pervert! He always tried to make heavy advances towards me, but I always rejected him. But one day he really went overboard. He grabbed me by my arms and pinned me against a wall, kissing me with his awful lips, eewww... against my will... eewww!"

That's it. In this exact moment, she is making the same disgusted face that she'd made the first time she told me that, but I'm not making the very, very enraged one I made back to that unhappy day.

"I pushed him away, but without using too much strength, otherwise I would have sent him straight to a hospital with a reserved prognosis, and believe me, honey, that's never a good thing! Anyway, I summoned him to leave me alone and stay the hell away from me..." she goes on, although I would've liked to see that worm in a hospital as he was between life and death, but that doesn't matter, because he met a much worse fate... well, now I'd better continue with the tale.

"When she came back to me and told me what had happened... well... I was blind with rage as my dead system screamed only one word: revenge! And guess what? It was Buffy who gave me the idea with a simple sentence she said at the end of her report: 'If only he wasn't a human, I would make him pay for that!'"

"Well, you know, that's the kind of stuff you say in the heat of the moment..." she justifies.

"Well, kitten, don't you know that saying, 'Be careful with what you wish for'? Well, you should better keep it in mind, especially when you are with me!" I strike back.

(End I)

That's all for now... although I guess that you can easily figure out on your own what will happen to the 'dear' Parker in the second part... ihiihi!

p.s. : Well.. if I don't ask you too much check also my other story 'If I were you '. I assure you that now the angst is gone and the fun has begun..

Otherwise, thank you already for your wonderful support on this one ;)


	19. XVI II

Thank you kitcat99, well, let's see if you were right..

Here's the second part:

XVI. (II)

(Spike)

"After Buffy went into her room, I called Wesley, Andrew and Faith, explaining the situation to them. You know, that guy was so pathetic that I wouldn't even have had fun dealing with him, that's why I allowed my group to do it.

"He's an arrogant swaggerer!" Wesley stated.

"He's a dirty womanizer!" Faith grumbled, walking in Buffy's shoes for a while.

"We'll take care of him!" the two lovers declared in unison, with a wicked sneer on their lips that meant nothing good to their victim.

"Fine. Do whatever you like with him, torture him as much as you please, but remember what I want you to do at the end..." I reminded them.

"You know what, Boss? I'll go with them, too, and I'll shoot the whole event, so you'll have the most trustful report!" Andrew decided, grabbing his video camera. I just wonder why he enjoys calling me 'Boss' so much. Well... truth is I like it, too.

Anyway, it was a piece of cake for them to find him. My poor Buffy didn't feel like going out that night, not even to dance, not after what had happened in the morning. After all, light or not, it was a sort of intimate violation for her, so I kept my pet company, as those three went to the Bronze. It took less than a minute for Faith to approach to Parker and persuade him to follow her outside, where Wesley and Andrew were waiting for them. So, they..."

But according to how badly Buffy is glaring at me, I guess that I won't give any details ... after all, I still have the video!

"The day after, Buffy was very relieved when she came back home, telling me that she hadn't seen that annoying loser all day long. And that night I brought her to the smallest graveyard at town, where I knew that Wesley, Andrew and Faith had buried Parker, just as I'd asked them to. Buffy hadn't understood yet.

"Spike, why are we here? It's useless, you know, no one is gonna pop out from their grave ..." she commented, snorting, as I chuckled.

"Well, honey, I'm sure that someone will pop out tonight..."

Just as I was saying that and we saw a hand rise from the ground, followed by the other one. Buffy grabbed her stake, ready to fight, and that fire in her eyes... oh, God, she was even more beautiful, if possible!"

And as every woman who gets a nice compliment, now she is grinning at me. Awww... she has such lovely canines, especially when they get longer!

"When the fledgling finally came out from his grave, although he already was in full game-face, Buffy yelped, recognizing who it was.

"Eeeww, Parker!"

The fledgling sneered, staring at her. "Well, well, Buff, what a wonderful meal to start my very first night..." he said as I observed the whole scene, ready to intervene, but only if it was absolutely necessary... otherwise what kind of training would it be? "And there's another kind of appetite I want to satisfy with you, first!" he went, on, approaching to her.

"Well, get ready to fast eternally, then!" Buffy snapped, punching his chin and sending him on the ground. "The only thing you're going to taste is the point of my stake!" she threatened him, but then she made a big mistake, because she turned to me. "See, Spike? Do you like how I'm doing so far?" she asked me, and her adversary took advantage of her temporary distraction to hurl towards her, snatching the stake from her hand and throwing it away, before smashing her onto the ground.

"Well, baby, if I were you I'd concentrate more on the enemy and less on the witty remarks... although they were extremely good!" I commented, as she kept his fangs as far as possible from her neck.

"You're right!" she said, as she managed to put both of her feet against his chest, shoving him as hard as she could to push him away..."

Now I guess it's her turn to go on.

"So, I flipped myself to the spot where my stake had landed and I picked it up. "Is it better now?" I asked Spike, but this time I also kept an eye on my enemy, too.

"A lot!" he smiled at me.

"Hey, Buff, why don't we switch our roles and you let me stake you?" that worm dared to suggest to me, getting up and smiling.

"Eeeww, Parker, becoming a vampire did nothing but making you even more pervert and disgusting than before!" I struck back, kicking his face and sending him to the ground once again.

"That's the perfect place for a worm like you..." I humiliated him, ready to sink my stake into his heart. "Anyway, don't worry, you won't crawl any longer!" I concluded, dusting him. Gee, what a wonderful sensation!

Spike smiled and clapped his hands to me. "Nice work, love" he congratulated. I was about to smile back at him, but then I finally realized what had truly happened.

"Please, Spike, tell me that you didn't do what I think you did!" I said, crossing my arms at my chest.

"I didn't..." he replied with fake innocence, but I looked at him in disbelief. "But I asked Wes, Andy and Faith to do it for me... sure, after a long, very long series of cruel tortures!" he confessed, with a satisfied sneer.

"Spike! This is not a fair play! Just because he was nothing more than an arrogant idiot, an unbearable bighead too full of himself who believed that he could have every girl he wanted, just because no one liked him and I'm sure that no one is going to miss him, just because he managed to ... eeeww... kiss me against my will... Grrr! Okay. You know what? Thank you, Spike. And I'll thank the other three, too..." I smiled at him and he was very pleased by that. "Anyway, this whole thing was terribly wrong, you can't turn every person whom I can't stand into a vampire... for me to dust them after... it doesn't work like that. So, promise to me that you won't ever do this again. This is the first time and the last one, too!" I summoned him and he gave in. "Plus, I guess we'd better say nothing about this to Giles, we'll just say that I finally faced my first vampire enemy... " I added as my gaze fell on the pile of dust. "By the way, I hit the centre on the very first try... I'm kinda good at this game, what do you say?" I added, as we left."

"Hell, yeah, she was good! So, that was her very first patrol. That's all for tonight, there will be more story tomorrow, bye, bye!" I say, stopping the recorder and approaching the threshold, where Buffy is staring at me with a light in her eyes that I know very, very well.

"There are tons of other games I'm very good to play at..." she whispers to me, getting closer. "Why don't we go to our room and I'll show you how good I am?" she suggests to me, nibbling the point of my left ear... and I'm not responsible of my actions anymore!

Well, I have some trustful friends and the most adorable family ever, with a Mate who loves me with her whole being, just as I love her, and we never get tired of showing that to each other… So, can a vampire be happier than this?

TBC

Well… In the next chapter Buffy will start realizing something important... but don't expect too much… yet, lol! ;)

I hope you'll still like it! ;)

Now I'm gonna update 'Simply Absurd ', too ;)


	20. XVII

I apologize for this huge late, but since I was punished for some violations (?) on the forum ( To be honest, for whoever who read them, was 'Wanted ' really a fic of explicit content? I mean, there are more graphic and sexual fics around! And about 'Bit by bit ' that story was MINE, PANDORA is my firend and she agreed ( just like Sara did for 'Voices in the Night ) , so I was double allowed to post it here. About the songs I apologize, I didn't know that we can't use any lyrics, so I guess I'll have some trouble with the chapters related to some song… for every of my fics..

But the administrator has the right to decide whatever she please, I would just liked to be warned before remove my fics.. whatever:-O

Anyway, now let's keep this story ;)

Thank you soo much, kit-cat and Angel Sumoritos, I'm glad you like it so far!

XVII.

(Buffy)

Ihihih, you know, for a guy his age, Spike can be so naive sometimes! I mean, we had fun for a while, and then I drove him crazy with lust, and then I started luring him to join me on bed for real with everything that I had at my disposal, like chains, ropes, hand-cuffs... so now he's still in our room trying to break free from those.

So, I'm free to keep telling you the story all by myself. Maybe it's a little bit unfair, but... hey, vampiress here!

"Hi, as promised, the story continues.

Since I had already told Giles about my 'family', I decided to confess my little secret to Willow, Xander and Cordelia, too. I also wanted to tell them about the fact that I was and still am the Slayer. Giles didn't agree with that at all, because he kept saying that the Slayer's first priority is to keep her identity secret. But... c'mon, do I strike you as the kind of girl who follows the rules?

You know, everyone had a different reaction after I told them.

Willow wasn't too surprised, mostly because she also had a confession to make. She had begun practicing magic and stuff like that, so that made her more open minded about the supernatural world and all its repertory.

At the beginning, Cordelia didn't believe a single word I said, she just thought that I was inventing a bunch of pathetic lies, not very original, either, so I wouldn't admit that I had acknowledged her superiority as Cheerleader and I wanted to leave the leadership to her, but since I wouldn't be able to stand it, I had quitted. Do you want to know what my reaction to that was?

Well, I took her patrolling with me that same night, and between a thousand screams and risks of heart-attack, finally Miss I'm-Perfect was forced to believe me when she came to face with the scary reality.

You know, I even allowed a vampire to approach her just to terrify her a little more, but at the very end I was good and he didn't even have the time to open his fangy mouth, because he was already dust, dust that the 'poor' Cordy had a hard time cleaning from her fashioned dress.

Yes, I know, maybe I was a little evil, but... hey, I had spent fourteen years with a group of vampires... so I wasn't supposed to be an angel!

Plus, that taught her to never doubt my word again!

Anyway, the most shocked reaction was surely Xander's. Really, when I told him, he put his hands in his hair and freaked out, talking disjointedly, it was something like this: 'So, it was true... that day... four years old... I wasn't mad, I really saw that... and my parents made me spent eight years in therapy with a psychologist... it was all true, no mad, no lies, no illusions, all true, so terribly true!'

After that, he started with all his paranoia talking about the vampires who had brainwashed me and wanted to put me against not only him, but also Willow, Cordy, Giles… and the rest of the whole human kind!

I took him home with me to assure him that there wasn't any evil attempt to control our minds or to try to take the world over, but if Spike's words weren't enough to convince him, Andrew and his play station did the job.

At the sunset of my fifteenth birthday, as it was traditional, I went to Spike's room, on time for the 'Could you bite me, pretty please?' date that I had every year with him. I woke him up abruptly... otherwise it wouldn't have been me, now, would it!

And he was very dumbfounded when he found me standing there.

"Excuse me, but... am I wrong or aren't you the Slayer now?" he made me notice, but my only answer was to shrug and hold him tighter.

"So? You said it, too. Nothing has changed. So why don't you do it, now?" I exhorted him, pulling my hair from my neck, but the final result was the same, another annoying failure.

Fifteen years also marked another important change of mine, especially about Spike.

By then, I had begun noticing the strange effect it had on me whenever I felt his eyes on me, if he hugged me without me expecting it, if I saw him without his T-shirt... and stuff like that.

As always, in situations like those there was only one person who could understand me and to whom I could confess everything.

Knowing that Wes was out hunting with Andrew, and that she had preferred to stay home for once, I went into her room at late night.

"Faith, can we have a little chat?" I asked her.

"Sure, B, you know that you can tell me everything! Any spicy topics?" she smirked at me.

"Well, I don't know. It's about Spike. I feel so odd whenever he is around. I mean, before he played with me, helped me dress, cleaned me during my bath and everything was okay... but now... it's like if I had a bath with him, I guess it would turn into NC-17 stuff... and please, notice, I'm only fifteen years old!" I pointed out.

Faith chuckled.

"So, my B has a crush for dear old Bleachy now. Well, I can't blame you, after all, he's really hot!" she admitted... and I'm damn sure I glared icily at her. "Calm down, I'm not interested in him, I have my Wes, and I don't want anyone else..." she clarified with dreamy eyes. "You know, you're reaching that typical age when all that matters are boys, boys and boys, am I right?" she wondered, already knowing the answer. In fact she immediately went on without waiting for one. "So, you had always seen Spike as a kind of parent so far, but truth is that he's never really been that and you're starting to realize it now. That's why you're so confused about him, but mostly you're seeing him in a different light now. It's not the same, but it's pretty similar to what happened to me with Wesley. I mean, first I liked him, yeah, but it wasn't enough. And after his siring, everything changed. You know, when I saw him return a few months later, all dressed in leather with that bad boy attitude and reeking self confidence that made him soooo irresistibly sexy, I..."

"So, I am irresistibly sexy and no one's told me so far?" Wesley cuts me off, pretty pleased with himself, as I try to figure out where the hell he came out from.

"Oh, that's just perfect! Now God only knows when he'll stop bragging about that. Gee, B, was it so necessary to record that stuff on the cassette?" Faith snaps, rolling her eyes as she gets closer to her Sire.

Where the hell did the concept of 'privacy' go in this warehouse?

"Well, Faith, I'm telling her everything, more or less. So, yes, that was important as well, but if you want I can delete the last part..." I offer.

"No, wait! Why should we prevent the next generations from knowing such important news as the fact that I , Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, am irresistibly sexy?" Wesley protests as Faith rolls her eyes again.

"Honey, if we now go to our room and I enumerate to you one by one all the reasons why I find you so irresistibly sexy... will you stop complaining?" she suggests to him with a very sensual attitude and with the same quickness they arrived, the two lovers left the room.

I'm about to keep with the tale, but someone has already pressed 'stop'.

"Luv, I think that you've talked enough for tonight. So now why don't we go take a hot bath together and you show me some of that NC-17 stuff you were talking about?" Spike whispers in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, as I keep wondering how the hell he managed to break free.

"Hey, this was supposed to be a very private part of the story. Just tell me, how long have you been listening to me? And by the way... how the hell did you manage to break free?" I wonder truly astonished..

He smiles and lifts me up in his arms, with all the intention to spend all the day inside our big tub.

"Pet, you should now better by now, there're no bloody chains that can keep me away from you!"

What can I say? My love is better than Houdini!

Or maybe... I just have to learn how to chain him better...

TBC

In the next chapter someone will come back... guess who?

I hope you'll still like it, please, show me if you do. ;)

Now, not only I'm gonna update very of my ffs, but I'm also going to start a 'new ' one ( if you never read it so far!)


	21. XVIII I

Graaazie spuffy-monica (Chole, sei una tesorraaaaa ) and thank you, kit-cat99 ( I'm so happy that you like 'my ' Faith) !

XVIII. (I)

(Buffy)

Who would have ever imagined it? But sometimes a soap opera can be providential, or rather a marathon of the best episodes of a certain soap opera. Yes, because Spike and Andrew —I swear that guy is fanatic of every kind of TV show that has ever been made— went to see the marathon of the best episodes of 'Passions' to Clem's house. He's an innocuous demon who looks like a pink dog with big ears. He's one of the friends Spike met playing poker at the demon bar. Oh, right, you don't know of that yet, one day I'll tell you about all his ways to make some money.

Anyway, that was very lucky for me, because now I am sure that I'm totally alone to keep telling the story, mostly because there's a part that Spike wouldn't like to listen to very much..

Plus, Wesley and Faith are out, too, and Giles assured me that he and the Scoobies could take care of the patrol... for once. So, see? Nothing and no one is going to disturb us... maybe some of the minions, but I seriously doubt about that. You know, they kinda fear me, so if they can they keep their distance from me!

Well, we were at part of the 'confidences' corner' with Faith, weren't we?

"Yes, I know what you mean. So now I happen to have fallen for Spike, but it doesn't matter, I'm sure he doesn't feel the same about me, I'm just like a daughter to him..." I commented.

Faith didn't even say a word, she just left... and I'm pretty sure I heard her burst out laughing.

Now I know why she did that. Spike and I had to face the whole situation alone, without anyone's help, otherwise it would've been too easy. It doesn't matter that it took us much, much longer before I realized his feelings for me and viceversa.

Anyway, for me it was more and more difficult to be at ease whenever he was around. We didn't have any more of the very long chats we used to have; I didn't allow him to get too close to me, mostly because I didn't trust myself to not give in to my own instincts. And also, every single time we went out to patrol together, I spent whole hours in my bedroom, trying on most of my wardrobe to try to look the best that I could… almost as if I was going to a party.

But to be honest, if he was with me, even the greyest and most dismal graveyard turned into a party for me.

In the meantime, I didn't care about all the other boys at school any more, and I know that Spike was very glad about that.

Anyway, I couldn't go on that way any longer, I was about to make my brain explode with all my doubts and paranoia about what would have happened if I had found the courage to declare my feelings to him.

I talked about that with Faith, once again, and although I had resorted to the classic trick 'You know, I have a friend who has a friend whom...', she is way too smart, that's why she immediately figured out that I was talking about Spike and me. So she gave me a very simple advice: to follow my heart.

Well, after a couple of nights, I went out with Spike again for our usual patrol.

'One more dusted vampire and I'm going to tell him everything!' I said to myself, but then I decided to add a couple vampires or three more to my mental list.

But after I had shoved my stake into the fourth vampire's heart with amazing quickness, Spike and I exchanged an understanding look.

I figured out that that was the perfect moment.

I began approaching him, but before I could reach him, I heard a tiny noise behind my back, so I immediately turned.

A vampire was running into us, in full game face.

I grabbed my stake and ran towards him, but Spike chased after me.

"No, Buffy, stop!" he summoned me, but it was too late, I was about to hit my target, but he was scarily faster than me, kicking my hand and making me lose my stake, and then he pushed me away hard.

I probably would've gotten smashed against the rough rind of a tree, if Spike hadn't promptly taken me into his comfortable arms.

Awww, what a way to land! I wouldn't have been surprised if my eyes had turned into two pulsating hearts... just like in a cartoon.

"Let this be a lesson for you to NEVER attack someone without my permission again!" Spike scolded me, letting me go. I nodded in submission but he wasn't even looking at me anymore, all his attention was for the other vampire to whom Spike was smiling as he was smiling back at him.

"I'll be damned! Angel, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed, running into him for a hug. Oops, did I say 'hug'? Sorry, Spike would say 'for a very manly greeting'.

"I used my game face to see better in the dark, but I knew that I wasn't wrong. Spike; so the rumours about you were right, you really stayed here at the Hellmouth. Why am I so surprised? After all, I know you, Boy, you have always liked some action!" Angel commented, shifting back into his human visage, and then he took a better look at him. "What happened to your hair? Did you fall into a pit of peroxide hydrogen?" he laughed.

"Well, well, it's fun to hear that from you, Mr. Straight-Hair! What? Did you use all of the annual stock of a hair gel factory to get that effect?" Spike struck back.

"Pungent and cocky as always, I see..." Angel shook his head in resignation.

"Hell yeah, otherwise, it wouldn't be me, would it?" Spike smirked proudly.

I looked at them dumbfounded. So, that was Angel, Spike's Sire, well... one of them anyway... the one who had rescued him from a sure death, to be more specific.

Anyway, taking a better look at him, and not seeing him as a potential enemy anymore... he was a gorgeous guy: tall, brunette with that very straight hair, as Spike had already noticed, a high and slightly corrugated forehead, deep and dark eyes and a sturdy and very well trained body.

He was showing his human visage, but it's not that his demonic aspect had disgusted me... after all!

I approached them, clearing my throat.

"I'm so sorry to break such a touching moment but... could someone do some introductions?" I pointed out, getting closer to Spike.

"Sure, pet. So, Buffy, this is Angel, one of my two Sires; Angel, this is Buffy, the... Vampire Slayer!" he introduced us pretty quickly, as we shook our hands.

(End I)

I hope you'll still like it.


	22. XVIII II

Spuffy-monica , tesooora mia, grraaaziieee , sei gentilissima, kit-cat99 (lol, yes, they are FRIENDS in this crazy story!) , AngelSumoritos 8thank you for your PM, dear) , THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

Here's the second part:

XVIII. (II)

(Buffy)

"What? You are the Slayer? Well, you know, I've just returned from massacring a lot of innocent victims who satisfied me with their delicious blood..." he said with the most disquieting sneer that he managed to make.

Too bad that I was staring at him with the most total look of disbelief I could muster.

"Quit playing the big, bad vampire, buddy, she knows who you are, my dear soulful Sire!" Spike chuckled.

"Well, I was just trying to be an ordinary vamp ..." he justified.

"And that's a very brilliant movie, since I'm the Slayer and I have the tendency to dust most of the ordinary vamps!" I reminded him.

"Yes... by the way, hey Spike, since when did you become the Slayer's best friend? Are you not the same Spike who happened to kill one once?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Update your archive, Daddy, I've already killed two. About Buffy… that's a very long story, so... do you have one or two centuries to listen to it?" Spike struck back.

"Hey, vampire here. Do you remember? We have all eternity, so spit out!" he exhorted him, eager to know.

So, we tried to sum up everything as shortly as possible.

At the end, Angel was absolutely stunned.

"That's incredible. Spike, I would have never expected you to do such a thing!" he commented amazing, as he kept looking first at me and then at Spike.

"Well, there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her..." he murmured, smiling sweetly at me. "Now it's your turn to tell us a story. What have you been doing all this time?" Spike questioned him.

"Well, after leaving that night, I travelled around the world for a couple of years. But that was useless, I couldn't forget Dru, it wasn't just a matter of distance. I wanted another chance with her; I wanted to win her back. That's why I came back to Prague and I did all I could to make her change her mind and get back with me again..." he started explaining.

"So, you saw Dru, didn't you? How did she react? Spike wondered... in a whisper.

Back to those days, it felt like a stab was going right into my heart every time I heard him pronounce that name... and especially with that tone.

"She blathered something about the moon and the daylight, but judging by the way she said it I realized it was a 'No'. Anyway, I kept insisting, chasing her for years and years, always hiding from Davidus. Until one day, if my memory serves me right, it was the thirty-second year that I had been haunting her, she gave me one last kiss and decided to told me the real reason why she wouldn't get back with me: she still loved us, Spike, both of us, and she said she always would, but she knew that she couldn't stay with me, because she lacks the special piece that I have and that you partially... somehow... seem to have, too. She said that we couldn't be the same, we'd never be, that's why she decided to remain with Davidus, because the longer she stayed with us, the more she would suffer after..." Angel told us with tearful eyes, just as Spike's eyes were.

"So, the fact that I stayed there did nothing but hurt her. She exhorted me to try to be as happy as she was with him. She told me that soon I would find a new Black Princess to love, she also talked about you and a precious sunshine who would grow up brighter and brighter..." he went on, and Spike smiled at me.

"The dear old Dru... she is always right. Buffy is my sunshine and she is my happiness as well!" he murmured.

I was beyond myself with joy... if only he hadn't added the next sentence.

"She will always be my baby!"

A baby. That's what I was to him, only his baby, a young girl with whom he acted as a father of sorts, ever since I was an infant.

Now I know that that was not what he meant, but you know, back to those days I was an Olympic Champion in a discipline called 'Jump to the wrong conclusion in less than a heartbeat'! So, I told myself that it was useless to keep daydreaming about him and me together. I was sure that he would never feel the same way I felt. So the best solution was to bury that new feeling that was growing inside me and concentrate on something else... or rather someone else.

"So, Angel, are you planning to stay here for a while?" I asked him.

"Sure, I have nowhere else to go and well... I also missed my Childe..." he admitted, as Spike looked somewhere else just to hide how touched he was. Told you that he is a sentimental guy!

"I would invite you to stay at my warehouse, but I know you, Mr. I-stay-only-at-houses!" Spike changed subjects.

"You're right, Boy. In fact, I've already found out an apartment nearby..." he explained.

"Alright! So, why don't you go patrol with me tomorrow? That way we'll let Spike have some rest, poor guy. After all he's told me about you, I already know that I can trust you, Angel!" I suggested and Angel looked at Spike.

"It would be okay for me... what about you, Boy, do you agree?" he asked him.

If Spike had disagreed, there would have still been a tiny flame of hope in me, but things went different, because Spike not only managed to show fake indifference, but he also looked enthused at the idea, just because he didn't want to betray himself.

Yes, I know what you will be thinking now: we really were two stubborn people, weren't we?

You have no idea about what it took for us to let our stupid barriers finally crash down.

But it was still too soon, so each of us kept living or un-living with their very wrong convictions, and I had kind of a date with Angel.

But I'm going to tell you about that in a while, because now I have to go have dinner... and I won't do that in front of you, since I guess that you wouldn't like very much see me drink a cup of animal blood.

Okay, be right back.

TBC

Uhmm I know that it seems pretty TRAGIC so far, but... wanna bet that you'll laugh about it with the next chapter? Just trust me, it may sound weird, but... I know what I'm doing, lol! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	23. XIX I

Thank you so much, kit-cat99! And yeah, you're right, Spike is sooo jealous, lol! ;)

XIX. (I) (There's a little something taken from 'Chosen', but don't worry it's just one of the very few funny things of that episode)

(Buffy)

As I promised to you, here I am again. I had my dinner now I'm ready to go on.

It's useless to say that I'm more grateful to 'Passions' for existing!

Well, let's keep the tale.

That night of the date with Angel, I didn't spend hours in my bedroom to chose what to dress as I did every time with Spike, but I just wore a pair of jeans and a very simple T-shirt.

That should have suggested something to Spike, but I don't think that he noticed that when he saw me get out , just as I didn't notice what he was doing, I just saw that he was holding some darts.

Angel was outside, waiting for me as he leant against a wall with the classic attitude of who is gorgeous and is very aware of that, with his opened long leather coat that was stroked by the wind.

Gee, he just missed bleached hair and a cigarette in his mouth.. and that was Spike!

Eh, eh, same Sire, same Childe .. at least about those little things about the rest… what can I say? They are fire and ice!

Spike hadn't even come to spy us from afar, but he didn't just for the simple reason that his Sire would have noticed him since he can feel him.. just like I can, too, now.

Anyway, I spent a very nice and calm night, also because we just found a couple of fledgling fresh from their graves. Sure, we could have gone to the park or at the back exit of some pub, especially the Bronze and we would have tons of vampires, but Spike said that it was still too soon and he didn't want me to go any further than the graveyards and Giles agreed with him. Uff, they just did not trust in my Slayer's skills!

So that night Angel and I talked about everything. I told him some anecdotes about my childhood and he told me some about Spike.. or rather William when he was still a fledgling., but the vampire in question made me swear that I would never tell anyone about that, I'm sorry.

Angel confessed to me that before arriving here at Sunnydale, he had stopped to Los Angeles to face a serious threat. In fact, Darla was there, yes, just Darla, his Sire whom he hadn't seen for centuries, with her minions, too. They had a specific plan: to set the Master free from his captivity to allow him to come back on the surface again and that would have meant tons of victims, in a word.. the end of the world!

Luckily, Angel managed to deal with everything, without being tempted by Darla who had tried to bring him on her side. Quite the contrary, he also managed to fight against her and come off better, shoving a stake through her heart.

After all, their bond wasn't strong, it was based just and only on a single exchange of blood. There was no affection, no feelings, that's why she hadn't much power on him. Without mentioning the fact that Angel hated her for forsaking him in such a bad way.

But he explained to me that that wasn't the only reason why he had killed her. Truth is that after his umpteenth reject, Darla had threatened him, telling him that she knew that he had created two Childes and if he hadn't obey to her she would find them and kill them both to make him pay for his affront.

That's what had made him very furious, he allows no one to touch Drusilla and Spike!

And since the 'family' spread, now Angel also care the same way about Wes, Faith, Andy and.. me!

The time ran out and Angel walked me back home around 1:00 a.m. Yeah, one year older meant one hour more that was allowed on my curfew!

Spike welcomed me back, asking me how my night was and he was kind of relieved when I told him that nothing had happened. But he wasn't happy at all when I told him that Angel and I would go out the night after, too.

In fact, he grabbed his darts to throw them towards the wall, but this time I looked better at it and instead of the classic target there was a sketch featuring a face with a very big jaw, a pouted mouth with two fangs that popped out from the upper lip, a corrugated forehead and black way too straight hair.

Who knows who it was supposed to be!

Anyway, neither that managed to suggest to me something. First, Spike had always been jealous of all the male kind, and second.. I mostly thought that he was crossed with Angel.. because he spent more time with me.. than with him!

You know what? The night after, when I saw Spike, before getting out, he wasn't throwing darts towards the sketch.. he was using knives!

The message was pretty clear : he wasn't happy about that one bit!

Anyway, he had to get accustomed to that, because other nights followed that one, until after a week.. something changed.

That night Angel didn't talk much, he just confined to stare at me and that made me feel so awkward, because I have to admit that, I wasn't indifferent about him.

All of the sudden, he got closer, caressing my face.

"You know, Buffy, I like you, a lot.." he murmured.

"I like you, too, Angel, you're a nice guy.." I answered, as he got even more closer.

I was a bit scared, but on the other hand.. that was just what I wanted.

"Although you have nothing black.. you could be the Black Princess whom Dru talked about.." he murmured, bending on me.

"Maybe the black part is not so important .." I murmured, but before he could kiss me, I backed off, enlighten by a realization.

"Wait, we can't kiss!" I warned him.

"Why not?" he wondered.

"Because if you are Spike's Sire.. it's almost as if you are his father. Or his big Bro. So.. if he's been a kind of father to me.. if I kissed you it would be as if I kissed my own Grandpa.. or my uncle.. eeeww! It sounds so incestuous .." I explained, but he pulled me to himself.

"So, do you think that your uncle of Grandpa would kiss you like this?" and saying that he placed his cold lips on me for a kiss that lasted.. just a few seconds.

Yes, because it wasn't how we both expected it to be.

It had been only a simple contact of lips and tongues, but without any magic, any special feeling.

"I guess that Dru was right about everything. I'm not your Black Princess.." I commented, rubbing my mouth with my hand.

"I guess so, too. I'm sorry.." he answered, upset.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find her soon." I smiled at him and then he walked me home.

When I got in the warehouse, Spike was on the threshold, ready to give me the third degree, almost as if he felt that there was something different.

"Please, don't ask me anything, let's just say that from now on I'll resume patrolling with you!" I said, going to my room and Spike understood everything, without any need for me to say more.

And if I know him well as I know I do.. I'm sure that he must have smirked, pleased.

Of course, that mocking sketch disappeared and Angel resumed being his big friend as if nothing had happened.

Anyway, I had realized something important. Although I hadn't liked the kiss between Angel and me, I knew for sure that it was not incestuous.

It was just that it wasn't the right vampire, the one I really wanted to kiss.

But I didn't think about declaring anymore, I didn't even want to talk with Faith about that. I decided to do absolutely nothing, hoping that time would make things better, and it did.

(End I)

Well. Do you remember the kiss between Cordelia and Wesley in Buffy Season three ? That's what inspired me for 'these' Angel and Buffy's kiss.

Anyway, you're gonna adore 'this ' Angel.. and next part it's all about him and..


	24. XIX II

Spuffy-monica (tesooorraa!), kit cat, Childe at Heart (Oh my, I'm sooo very happy that you like even this one, you're soo kind!) , Angel Sumoritos (for your PM.. well I tell you that you guessed right ) THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! ;)

I hope this will entertain you:

XIX. (II)

(Buffy)

Sixteen years old meant not only the umpteenth bite that Spike didn't give to me, plus one hour more on my curfew, but also some change in school.. worse change.

There was an odd spell coming from a cursed zoo where we went with the whole class. Whoever got way too close to a group of hyenas ended up being influenced by them, starting to act like them.

Xander was one of those people. So, he began acting like a predator, trying to seduce me, but it was useless, since by then my heart used to beat only for someone who doesn't even have a heartbeat!

Anyway, Xander did nothing too bad, I had already had a terrible experience with Parker, I didn't want a déjà vu. In fact, I managed to break free, knocking him out and locking him in a cage.

At least that prevented him from taking part to a homicide that would torment his conscience forever.

Yes, because in the meantime, the other bewitched guys had decided to sneak with.. the Principal of the school. I'm so sorry for not arriving there in time to save him.

Anyway, finally the terrible curse was over and the guys became normal again.

Lucky for Xander, the only thing that tormented his conscience was the kill of our school mascot.

Poor piggy, it reminded me of my Mr. Gordo a little..

You know, there's a reason why I told you even about that, because after the Principal's death, Mr. Snyder took his place. Well.. do you know what 'hate at first sight ' means?

That was what there was between Snyder and me, well, I had nothing against him at the beginning, but then I ended up hating him as well.

Yes, because he was always so damn unfair with me. He punished me for something I hadn't even done, he scolded me for all my absences – how was I supposed to explain to him that it was in order to save some innocents' life or to spoil the plans of some demons with the hobby of the apocalypse?- but mostly he constantly kept an eye on me.

First, it was easier to leave the school when Spike or Angel, if Spike was so gentle to allow also his Sire to wear the special ring and walk in the sunlight, came to me to warn me about some new threats. Instead, with Snyder around 24/7 it had become harder. Lucky for me, during their sneaking, Snyder had never managed to see Angel nor mostly Spike.. and I wanted him to never meet him.

But things didn't go as I wished.

It was October of my third year at High School, and as every year that meant just and only one thing: Parent-Teachers Night.

Plus, as if it wasn't already tragic enough for me, Snyder had thought about making me set the whole night all alone. Yeah, because the girl who was supposed to help me was a reckless stupid who escaped .. just to end into the clutches of the first vampire whom she had met.

I know that because I had the satisfaction to dust her as soon as she came out from her grave. That will teach that ugly stupid girl to help me next time!

Coming back to that night, Spike was there, skilfully disguised into a forty years old person. I have to say that Andrew is the king of the camouflage. You know, after seeing 'Mrs. Doubtfire ' he was determined to turn Spike into.. Grandma Summers , but lucky for my vampire, we made Andy change his mind.

Anyway, I absolutely did not want Spike to meet Snyder, because that evil man would surely brainwashed him about me and my behaviour. So, I resorted to the extreme resource.. even if I still wonder what the hell I was thinking to solve in that way?

Wesley, Faith and Andrew would have done a better job, but unfortunately Snyder had already happened to see them.

I needed a face that was unknown to him, so I asked Angel to distract him somehow, pretending to siege the whole school during the Parents-Teachers Night.

Poor dear, he tried really hard, especially at the beginning, with a spectacular entrance, bringing the windows in thousands pieces, wearing his game face and growling fiercely.

It was the most total chaos and everyone was panic-stricken. Well.. almost everyone. Spike looked at Giles, almost as if they were silently wondering if Angel had lost out of the blue.. not his soul.. but rather his mental sanity!

After that, they looked doubtfully at me, suspecting that I was somehow involved, but I made my best innocent look, saying that I didn't know anything.. but they didn't buy that.

Uff, damn understanding between Englishmen!

In the meantime, Angel had walked towards the table of the refreshments, ready to flip it. What's so odd? Maybe the fact that he was clearing the table before doing it.

"Angel, gee, what do you think you're doing?" I reached him with an interrogative look on my face.

"Well, I didn't want to break anything. You know, you did such a good job that it would be a pity to.. " he justified.

"For St. Vigious' sake! Angel, you're supposed to scare people and that involves a lots of broken stuff!" I rolled my eyes, so finally he decided to flip the damn table, crashing down everything.

"Is it better now?" he asked me.

"You bet!" I smiled at him.

"Sorry, it's just that it's not my style.. I don't like scaring people, but I'm all the evil demons' terror!" he declared proudly.

"I know, Angel. Thank you, you're helping me a lot.. " I said.

"Do you really think so? Sorry but.. isn't Spike the one who is chatting with your Principal?" Angel made me notice, pointing to the 'grizzled forty years old man'.

"Oh no, damn! That wasn't supposed to happen! Now I'm dead! " I complained.

"I told you that I couldn't make a proper siege all alone!" he justified.

"Don't worry, Angel, at least you tried. It's just my fault, I should have told Spike everything.. before Snyder did!" I struck back.

It was useless to go there and try to stop them, so I stayed with Angel. All of the sudden, Cordelia walked towards us, looking horrified at Angel, as he.. well he definitely was looking at her in a total different way!

"Eeeww, that's disgusting!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"C'mon, Cordy, he's just a vampire, you already saw tons of them so far.. " I made her notice, as Angel recalled that he was still wearing his game face, so he immediately shifted back into his beautiful human features, smiling at her.. and this time she was the one who looked at him with other eyes.. and I noticed that.

"Anyway, although I'm a vampire, I'm a good one, I don't kill humans, I was just pretending so far!" he pointed out.

"I don't mind if you are a vampire, it's your horrible taste for outfit that disgusts me. C'mon, a lozenge pattern turtleneck sweater in a synthetic fabric? Eeeww, where do you belong? To 1600, 1700?" she snapped.

"Actually, I was reborn in 1753!" he declared, a little bit insulted.

"Well, welcome to the end of the twentieth century, so please, update! Have you ever heard of those things called shirts and T-shirts?" she struck back.

"Hey, who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" he growled at her, but she wasn't scared at all.

"I'm Cordelia Chase, the Princess of the Fashion, so I can talk to you the way I please!" she stated, lifting her black long smooth hair with a hand , with vanity.

And that's when I realized everything.

Princess of the Fashion. Black hair.

She was the Black Princess whom Drusilla had told Angel about. After all, she is never wrong, and I had just to give a little help to her beloved stars.

"Well, Cordy, why don't you go shopping with him one of these days? Yes, I said 'days ', because he can stay in sunlight .. if Spike agrees. So, you can help him with his taste for style.. " I suggested.

They both threw daggers at me with their eyes.

"No way, I don't hang out with rude and slovenly guys with no taste for fashion!" she protested.

"And I don't hang out with tasteless and lame girls who think that the world turns around fashion!" he protested.

"I hate you!" they exclaimed at unison, glaring icily at each other.

After all.. how many couples were born just in that way?

In fact, something like after two weeks, they were already lost in each other and inseparable.. just like they still are.

Well, if you want the details you'll have to ask directly to them, I'm sorry but that's all I know about it.

Coming back to that night, it wasn't how I feared. Spike didn't believe a single word of what Snyder told him about me, quite the contrary, he summoned him not to annoy me anymore.. and his flashing yellow eyes sent a clear message to Snyder.. who became as harmless as a lamb.

Well, I talked way too much for tonight, you'll just have to wait for Spike to tell you about a special event that we both love..

TBC

Well, next chapter is all about the beginning of the romantic spuffyness.. are you ready? ;)

I hope you'll still like it, please tell me what you think ;)

Now I go add a 'new ' short story .. if you have never read it so far.. ;)


	25. XX I

Kit-cat99, Childe at Heart, thank you so very, very much!

Here's the new part:

XX. (I took a very small speech from 'Checkpoint' and 'Five by Five' from AtS, but I changed them both to my liking...)

(Spike)

"So, do you think that Timmy is really dead?" Andrew asks me as we come back to the warehouse, after sunset.

What? Hey, let's not make any jokes about that, they just made us believe that he was dead, it MUST BE that way! If they dare to eliminate him for real, I hereby swear that I'll find the producer, wherever he hides, and I'll torture him mercilessly until he gives in and change the course of the events!

After all, that's the same what I'd do for every other soap opera or TV show that ended in a bad way.

Uh, Andy is getting agitated, I haven't given him the answer yet, and if I don't do it soon, he probably won't be able to sleep all day.

"Oh, no, no, she can just sew him back. He's a doll, for God's sake!" I calm him down.

"Uh! What about the wedding? I guess there's no way they're gonna go through that!" he went on.

Uff, now I'm almost sorry for letting him know about 'Passions'!

But now I realize that I have a bigger trouble. In fact, Buffy is standing right in front of me, with her hands on her hips.

Gee, I did it again, I went away for two days and I didn't warn her about it. Poor me, now she is going to beat the hell out of me!

"About time that you two came back, so, did you enjoy the show?" she exclaims, smiling at us. Uh, sorry, what? Maybe I fell into a parallel dimension? Where is the 'Now-you-get-on-your-knees-and-beg-me-for-my-forgiveness-in-every-language-you-know' Buffy that I know?

"Oh, yeah, it was incredible. There were like three new main characters in the show and I still have to figure out if one of them is good or evil. Plus, there was a..." Andrew starts rambling.

"Gee, Andy! I just asked if you liked it, I didn't mean to know everything about it!" Buffy rolls her eyes.

Hearing us come inside the warehouse, Wesley has left his room, shirtless, covered in cuts and bleeding.

"Oh, please, don't tell me that Faith and you are playing at 'The Evil Slayer goes astray and then she tortures her Poor Watcher', not again!" Buffy rolls her eyes once more.

"Yes, of course we are, it's so much fun!" he smiles, as Faith joins him, holding a lighter.

"Welcome back, Bleachy and A. About you, love, who said you could go away? C'mon, Wes, we've only done one of the five basic torture groups. We've done blunt, but that still leaves sharp, cold, hot and noise. Have a preference?" she looks at him suggestively.

"How can I get bored with a girl like you?" Wesley smiles satisfied as they go back into their room. "Just wait for the moment when the Watcher breaks free and gets his revenge on the Evil Slayer!" he 'threatens' her with a low growl.

"I'm can't wait for that!" she smiles back at him, before closing the door.

Well, it wouldn't be so bad if now Buffy and I'd've followed their example. Uh! Is it possible that I can't think about anything else but that?

Well, it's possible, it's bloody possible.

Andrew wisely realizes that he should better leave us alone, so he leaves.

"So, pet, did you already finish the whole story on your own or what?" I ask her.

"Are you kidding? Let's just say that I'm already done with that part that you don't like very much. So, now you get to talk about that very special event..." she winks at me.

"Really? And will you let me talk about it all alone?"

"Uhmm, well. Let's make eighty percent you and twenty percent me, I'll just make some minor interventions..." she suggests.

"You know, I was sure that you would kill to talk about that all alone. Instead, you're gonna leave most of it for me to tell. Umm... where's the catch?" I ask her.

"No catch. Why should I want something in return?" she protests, but somehow I just don't believe her.

"Pet..." I insist, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well, you know, it's been a while since I drove your car..."

Here we go, I knew that there was a catch!

"Oh, sunshine, how can I say no to you?" I murmur and she smiles at me. She doesn't know that I'm just teasing her. "This way. NO! Forget it, the last time you drove my poor car it cost two hundred dollars to repair it!" I remind to her.

"I've already told you that it was a magic wall... it appeared at the last moment, out of the blue," she justifies.

"The only supernatural thing is your bloody total inability to drive anything, from a tricycle to an airplane, but you're even worse with cars!"

"You're exaggerating, I drove the tricycle pretty well! Anyway, let's do things this way, you let me drive your DeSoto and if I damage her this time, I'll personally threaten the mechanic of death in order to make him repair the car for free!" she suggests to me with a sneer.

"Ok, that was your demon talking. What does the Slayer say?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, since I enjoy every time she shows her 'naughty' side.

"Oh, well, she agrees, as long as she can drive!" she shrugs.

"Funny, it's almost tempting, but... NO BLOODY WAY!" I strike back, leading her into the other room.

"You're eviler than the evilest of all the evil people!" she pouts.

My demon just sings with all those compliments.

"Alright, alright, you won and I give in. Let's start the story, that's better..." she snorts, pressing 'play' on the recorder.

"It was the end of October. Do you know what that means? It was Halloween..." I start.

"Wait, what about some premises, first?" Buffy cuts me off immediately. The hell she is gonna let me talk freely!

"Uh? Premises?" I narrow my eyes.

"Ok. You must now that when Giles brought his diaries here, I found also a picture of Drusilla ... I still wonder why she is the only one with a picture."

What? This is new to me.

"You never told me that before. Where did you find it? When? Do you still have it? Can I take a look at it?" I start with my third degree.

"That's so not the point, Spike! You shouldn't care about that!" she points out, growling at me.

She is jealous!

I raise my hands to make her understand that I surrender and I roll my eyes to make her understand that I'm exasperated. And then I allow her to go on.

"No wonder why she was so important to Spike. In that picture she looked so beautiful, her dress was so elegant, she had such a royal attitude, she really seemed to be a Princess! And I desperately wanted to be like her to catch Spike's attention..."

So, that was the real reason why.

Hadn't she realized yet that ever since I found her in that convent all my attention was for her?

Well, it seems that the premises are finally over…

(End I)

Ihihi, since I'm evil, I'll just stop here, for next part you'll have to wait a little bit, but then you'll forgive me, trust me. Plus, you'll see a very different Angel ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	26. XX II

Kitcat99, thank you soo much! ;)

Before you read along: You know, I personally feel pretty satisfied with this part, it took me ages to write it but it turned out just how I wanted it to be. I have always liked the 'Halloween' episode and I knew that sooner or later I would re-vamp it, almost totally lol! ;)

Anyway, this is for all of you (even the ones who just read it without reviewing ) , for all your kindness and support, so THANK YOU and enjoy it!

XX. (II) (Spike)

"Ok. So, it was Halloween and there was a new Costumes' Shop in town, property of a person named Ethan. They weren't expensive, so most of the people in Sunnydale rented their Halloween costumes there. So, Buffy and her friends decided to do the same, and they weren't the only ones. Yeah, that year, after visiting that shop, Andrew also had decided to wear a costume. And since the boy likes challenges, guess what? He bought a leather coat, a fake crossbow and chose to dress as a Vampire Slayer.

You know, vampires actually don't get out on Halloween, but that night there was such a mess that everybody went out. Anyway, Buffy picked up her costume in that shop, it was a beautiful cyclamen coloured dress that was worth of the Princess she had chosen to be. She also wore a long black curly hair wig that made her look pale. God, she was breathtaking... not that I need to breathe... but that's not the point.

As it was traditional, I went out with her that night, waiting for all the others in front of her school. Yeah, her friends were there, too. As shy as she was, Red had bought a sexy outfit at that shop, but at the last minute she had decided to cover herself with a white sheet to be a ghost, the Whelp had dressed like a Soldier ... and when I saw Angel…I burst out laughing, almost to the point of rolling on the ground.

He and Cordelia had made a deal: if she gave up for once on using her beloved fashioned brand clothes and picked up her costume in that shop like all the others, he would dress in whatever she picked. And guess what? Complaining about the fact that he's not what you call a funny guy, Cordelia talked him into... dress like a clown. So, now try to picture him with a multi-coloured hyper curly wig, a red nose, clown make up and outfit, huge red shoes... it makes me laugh even now!"

"So, as Spike laughs I'll go on. Andrew wasn't there with us, but he was around anyway. Spike was the only one who hadn't put on a costume. You know, I had tried to persuade him to pick a costume, too, and I was so close to convince him to wear the Shakespeare outfit, but at the last minute he changed his mind.

Cordelia had dressed like a black kitten... with a long black tail, black nose and two cute cat ears on her hair. We were ready to start the night, but there's no way we could've known that at that moment at the shop, Ethan was chanting something in front of an odd statue. And then it happened, there was a sudden flash and after that everyone who had bought their costume at that shop actually became what they wore. So, no one could see Will anymore, because she was a ghost, Xander was a rude soldier, Cordy was a cat that kept rubbing herself against Angel. Well, for once it was her purring for him. Angel was a clown and had to cheer up everyone. And me, well... I had become Princess Elisabeth, so I decided that the gorgeous guy by my side, despite his very eccentric hair, must have been my knight..." she goes on, but since by then I'd stopped laughing, I can resume talking.

"There were tons of kids who had dressed up as monsters, so you can image what happened. In fact, Xander started to act like a soldier protecting people. I wanted to protect Buffy as well, so... to see better in the dark, I slipped into my gameface... and trouble began. I didn't know that she didn't remember anything about her past. In fact, she screamed terrified, parting from me. She ran towards Angel and seeing him as he kept laughing madly, making balloon animals and wetting her with the water from the fake flower pinned on his jacket was scary as well. Plus, the kitten on his feet was getting jealous and had tried to attack her, showing her clutches as she tried to scratch her to keep her far away from Angel.

So, Buffy ran away scared and I chased after her. She wasn't the Buffy I knew anymore, she was so scared, so weak, so defenceless, but I knew one thing for sure, I had to protect her anyway. In fact, she did need protection. There was a vampire, a real one, not a person in costume, who had captured her in his iron grip... "

"And as he fought against him to save me, Willow had gone to Giles, looking for help. He was with Miss Calendar. Oh, sure, I forgot to tell you, Miss Calendar was the new informatics teacher and Giles and her had fallen in love at first sight. Thank God, they hadn't bought their costumes at Ethan's, otherwise there would've been a Mexican charro and a witch running rampant around Sunnydale. Willow drew their attention to make them understand that she was a ghost and then she explained what had happened, but as soon as she named Ethan, Giles rushed to the shop, not before taking off his costume, dignity first after all!" Buffy adds.

"As you can easily imagine, I came better off from the fight with that vampire, even if he'd given me a bigger challenge because he hadn't been a fledgling. Anyway, my poor baby was still shivering due to the big scare, and then she began approaching to me.

"You Sir, you rescued me!" she murmured, caressing my face.

"Are you not afraid of me... Milady?" I murmured.

"Sometimes appearance can deceive us. I don't know who you are, but I know, you are not going to hurt me, Sir, you care about me, I can see that even in your golden eyes..." she explained and that made me realize that I still wore my gameface, so I shook my demon away.

"You are my hero, I want to reward you, but I left all my gold at my castle. All I can give you is this!" and saying that, she got closer and placed her lips on mine for a very short kiss, because she parted immediately, looking at me and waiting for my reaction. I knew that right then she wasn't Buffy, she was just Princess Elisabeth, but... whenever would I get another chance to kiss her? So, I did it, I pulled her closer and kissed her with all the passion I had kept hidden for so long."

"And as we were kissing, Giles had already found Ethan who happened to be an old enemy of his... or his friend... I didn't understand that very well. Anyway, they began fighting..." Buffy explains.

"And our kiss went on... until something stopped us. It was an arrow that had sunk into the wall ... just a few inches from my head. But the most shocking thing was to see who had shot the arrow.

"Andrew!" I wondered puzzled, but he wasn't the same old Andrew, right then he was my mortal enemy, a Vampire Slayer... who luckily for me had a very bad aim.

"I saw you before, vampire, so now leave that girl alone if you don't want to be dust!" he threatened me. So, he hurled towards me and we began fighting. Well, I just snatched the crossbow from his hands and threw it away, blocking all his blows, but without hitting him back... he was still my GrandChilde, after all... But that wasn't the worst thing that happened. Our so called fight prevented me from protecting Buffy from two vampires that had appeared out of nowhere. They had pushed her on the ground, bending over her with their wide open fangy mouths... but lucky for us..."

"Lucky for us, Giles had finally managed to make Ethan confess how to break the spell, so he did, breaking the odd statue that Ethan had previously adored. So..."

"So, when I saw that fire back in her eyes, I realized it was over. In fact, she got up with a leap, punching both of the two vampires at the same time, with great agility, despite of the very uncomfortable dress.

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" she smiled at me, before kicking one vampire in his face and the other one in his stomach. "Well, a stake would be very useful..." she commented, bending down to avoid their blows. Andrew, who had turned back into a vampire, was still puzzled, wondering what had happened, but in his pocket he kept a real stake, so I took it and threw it to Buffy.

"Thank ..." she said, dusting the first vampire. "...you!" she concluded, dusting the second one.

"Aaaaah! What the hell was I about to do? Sorry, Spike, sorry!" Andrew exclaimed, bending on his knees desperately.

"C'mon, Andrew, it wasn't really you, after all nothing too bad happened..." I reassured him.

"No, I was evil, I deserve a punishment. So, please, Boss, punish me, punish me, PUNISH ME!" he begged me, hugging my leg and shaking me. So, I decided to please him.

"Ok, Andy, so let's make it three weeks without TV!" I stated.

He got up with a leap, looking at me shocked. "W...wait! I said 'punish me' not 'kill me'!" he protested.

In the meantime I had realized one thing: if Andrew remembered what had happened, then Buffy did, too. I looked at her and she was smiling at me. So, maybe...

"Andy, here's the deal, if you leave us alone now, I'll forget about your punishment," I said and he nodded, smirking and running away.

"I kissed you..." Buffy exclaimed, taking a step closer. I couldn't say anything, just stare at her. "And you kissed me back!" she went on, taking another step closer.

"I know, sorry, I shouldn't have, it's just that you... and I... so we..." I blathered, but then there wasn't time for words anymore. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her, kissing me again. And this time I was kissing the real her, my Slayer, my Buffy! "Oh God, pet, you have no idea how long I've been dreaming about this moment!" I murmured between kisses.

"No, you have no idea how long I've dreamed about this! But I thought you would never like me this way," she said.

"I thought that you just saw me as some kind of father," I commented. We stared at each other and burst out laughing. "We were bloody wrong!" I smiled.

I don't care if now she is glaring at me if I said that word, I really had to do it this time.

"And from that night on we discovered our mutual love, but if you think that the story ends here, you are sooo wrong!" I smile as I turn the recorder off and Buffy cuddles close to me, she is so adorable.

"I'll never get tired of hearing this part, you know?" she murmurs, rubbing her face against mine as her hands wander everywhere over my body.

After all, we don't have a public anymore, since our baby is already sleeping.

"You know what? I'm thinking that I should have picked the Shakespeare costume, at least I would have written something excellent for once!" I comment, and I'm not joking.

"Well, but that way you got me; did you prefer some inspiration over me?" she pouts as her 'exploration' goes on.

"I think you already know the answer, luv!" I kiss her.

And then she got up.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda tired, I guess that I'll go sleep now, bye honey!" she waves her hand, leaving the room.

Uhmm... she is going to sleep at 2:00 a.m.? That's very odd.

Uh! What was that noise? It seemed a car door that gets closed.

Uh-oh! I just had a terrible suspicion.

I search in my pockets. Just what I feared: that little cheater stole the car keys of my Desoto!

And that's the noise of the engine. Grrr, the hell with her cuddling attitude, this time she is gonna pay for that!

Speaking of 'paying'... since I already know how this will end, tomorrow I'll go to the mechanic to rescue him from the deadly threats of my Queen!

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, please tell me what you think.. ;)


	27. XXI

Kit-cat99 (lol, I'm glad you liked the end.. and now there will be consequences about that, lol!) , Childe at Heart (yeah, from now on it the' fable ' will be spuffy , spuffy and again spuffy!), Angel Sumoritos (thanks for your PM )THANK YOU ALL! You always make me so happy, I adore you!

Here's the new part, sorry for late:

XXI.

(Buffy)

Oh God, what a stressful day, it seemed to never end. I was surrounded, I tried my best, but the more I sent them away, the more others came, even more eager than before and they didn't want to go until I had given them what they wanted... and it wasn't always so simple.

And to think that this is just the beginning!

"Hello, shop girl, how was you first day under the dear old Rupert's wing?" Spike exclaims with a mockery attitude.

Grrr, he must have waken up just a couple of hours ago, more or less, it's poor me who has been up since 7: 00 a.m.!

"Shut up! I had one of the most terrible days of my existence! I can't stand his customers; I wonder how he and his wife do it!" I snap.

"I don't give a damn if you don't like it, you should have thought twice before stealing my car and making such a disaster!" he responded.

"First, I didn't steal your precious car, I just borrowed it, and second... c'mon, it was just a little scratch!" I answered back.

"Yeah. A bloody little scratch that bloody scratched all the bloody left side!" he growls.

Uh-oh. He said that word three times in just one sentence... he is really pissed off. Poor me, I am almost tempted to move with Willow for a while... if her boyfriend Oz agrees, of course.

"No way! You are stuck here with me!" he tells me.

Grrr, how can he always know every single thing that I'm thinking? We spend too much time together, that's the answer... but who would want to spend less?

"We already talked about that, you'll keep working at Rupert and Jenny's magic shop until you make enough money to pay the mechanic... without any threats of death. End of the talk," he repeats, serious and impassable as I roll my eyes.

"Okay, deal!" I give in, there's no use in trying to convince him when he's like this.

"So, are you up to continue with our story now?" he smiles at me and I return to my usual good mood.

"I'm always up for it!" I answer, as we go into the other room.

"A lot of kisses later, Spike and I decided to return home. As soon as we got in, all the lights turned on and a cheering crowd greeted us, yelling a collective: 'About time, too!'

Andrew must have spread the news with his super natural quickness.

Everyone we knew was there, Wes, Faith, Andy, of course, Willow, who had finally decided to take away that sheet and show her sexy outfit that fitted her to a T... and had already impressed a certain someone who had seen a glimpse of her from afar; Cordelia and Angel, Giles and Miss Calendar, Xander and... Harmony, Cordelia's best friend.

The question was... why was she there? I knew that Cordy hadn't managed to keep her mouth shut and had told her my secret, but fortunately she hadn't spread that news, maybe because she thought I wasn't cool enough to be news. Grrr! Anyway, we all looked at her puzzled.

"I was in the neighbourhood and I saw that everyone was coming here, so I just followed them!" she justified, but we looked at her in disbelief.

Xander seemed to be way too close to her and... was that her lipstick on his cheek? We took a better look better at Harmony, she was dressed like a nurse... she also had bought the costume at that shop and that meant that she had been a nurse for real. We all kept watching at her questioningly and that made her feel under pressure.

"Ok, ok, you know how this kind of things works, he was a soldier, I was a nurse... it was inevitable, just like a football player with a cheerleader!" she confessed.

"But it will never happen again!" Xander pointed out.

"Never ever, ever!" she added, but guess what? No one believed them.

"Anyway, we are here for another new couple..." Xander drew everyone's attention back to Spike and me. I smiled a little bit shyly as Spike pulled me closer.

"So, did you all already know?" Spike asked. A collective nod.

"And do you agree?" I asked. Another collective nod.

"Even you ?" I exclaimed, pointing at my Watcher.

"Well, you already live with a group of vampires, they care about you and you care about them... so it's not so bad if you now are engaged in a relationship with one of them... an innocuous one." "

" "Hey!" I growled at him.

"Sorry, I meant a good one..."

"You're getting worse and worse, Watcher!" I warned him, flashing my fangs to him.

"Let's just say that he's a vampire who could potentially be evil, very evil, but who after my teaching chose not to be like that!" Angel stated, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"You do know me, Sire!" I sneered at him. By the way, he had already got rid of his costume, and it was a pity, because Andy was ready with his video camera.

"Gee, if I think about what I missed tonight... gee, why didn't I choose to be a cameraman?" he cursed.

Anyway, it was pretty late already and we all were exhausted after that night. In fact, the teacher started yawning, so Rupert took her away, driving her home.

"I guess we'll go, too..." Xander said, walking towards the exit with Harmony.

"Taking two different ways, that's obvious!" she clarified, but once again no one believed them.

"Yes, it's late and I need an almost seven hours beauty-sleep to be perfect tomorrow..." Cordelia said.

"You don't need any beauty-sleep, you're always perfect.." Angel murmured, kissing her.

"Mmm, Angel, you're so sweet, but it doesn't work that way. Take me home. Plus, I really need a shower, I spent all night... licking myself... eeeww, that's so humiliating!" she pitied herself, leaving with him and Willow followed them.

Andrew, Faith and Wes kept staring at us with a knowing smile.

"Are you planning to quit smiling like three idiots or what?" I grumbled.

"Hey, Bleachy, we have been waiting for this moment for ages, so now let us enjoy it, little doves!" Faith struck back, starting to incite us to kiss, followed by the other two. So, we pleased them and it wasn't a sacrifice at all! And after that, everyone went to sleep happier, I guess I was the happiest one, if my memory serves me right, I didn't even sleep, I was too uptight!" he explains.

"Me, too, and I spent that night drifting back to every single moment. By the way, do you remember when I said that someone had noticed Willow? Well, a few days later they met at school, because they ended up being the most intelligent students in the entire school. And it was love at first sight. Willow adores the way Oz, that's the name of the guy, always makes her laugh, maybe due to his clumsy aspect. Anyway, the guy wasn't as calm and quiet as he seemed to be. It doesn't depend on him though, but on the full moon, because, yes... he happens to be a werewolf. The first night that Willow found out about it, she was with him when it happened, but when she called me saying that her boyfriend was a werewolf... well, I thought that it was an exaggerated way to say that he was a passionate lover. Anyway, thank God I finally got the real meaning and we rescued her in time, making him fall asleep with a tranquilizer bullet. Do you think that they spilt up after that? Gee, no! She just took some precautions and whenever there's full moon she locks him inside a cage, and guards him all night long, and the morning after they are even more in love than before. Aren't they adorable? So, that's all that happened when I was sixteen..." I conclude, allowing Spike to continue.

"The day when she turned seventeen years old, the first thing she did was crawl into my bed, waking me up with a sweet kiss and holding me tight.

"Happy birthday, pet!" I murmured, kissing her back.

"I love you, you love me, so now there are no more excuses. Bite me, honey!" she invited me, arching back and baring her neck. Gee, was she obsessed!"

Maybe I was... but I won at the end!

"I pulled her close and kissed her once again. "Oh, Buffy, you have no idea how much I'd like to do that..." I whispered.

"I don't want to have the idea, I just want you to do it!" she struck back.

"It's not that easy, sunshine..." I protested.

"Why?" she looked at me in wonder.

"Because, you know... it's not only the man who loves you, but also the demon in me..." I admitted.

"What's the matter then? I love them both, too!" she chuckled, baring her neck to me once again.

"You don't know my demon as well as I do. Buffy, it wants you to be its, do you know what that means? That if I bite you I won't be able to stop until you become like me. Once, just once, would be forever!" I explained.

"Oh!" was all she said, parting from me and sitting beside me. "And... would that really be so bad?" she added.

I couldn't believe what she had just said.

"What? Buffy, are you nuts? You can't say that. You are the Slayer. Plus, you are still way too young..." I answered and she snorted, leaving the room and grumbling something unintelligible.

She ignored that they were just excuses, there was another reason why I didn't want to do that..."

"And with this atmosphere of mystery we end the story for tonight. Bye!" I say, turning off the recorder and leaving.

"So now what do you want to do? Patrolling?" he suggests to me.

"Actually, I was planning on going to bed..." I answered and he looks at me maliciously.

"You're always thinking about that, my lustful pet!" he winks at me.

"No, Spike. Bed. Alone. To sleep. I'm really exhausted to do anything, even that. That will teach you not to make me work all day long. Bye!" I say, going to our bedroom and leaving him stunned.

And this time it's not even a sacrifice, I'm really worn out!

TBC

I hope you'll still like it..


	28. XXII

Thank you so much, Angel Sumoritos (for the PM) and kit-cat99!

XXII.

(Spike)

I almost repent of my decision.

To not have her around all day long is terrible.

To wake up and not to find her beside me is awful.

To see her so exhausted that she goes sleep early, that means around 1:00 a.m. and being unable to wake her up in any way—and I swear that I tried everything—well, it's just unbearable.

I know, I was the one that punished her, but it's turning out into a punishment for me, too. At least, when she was under 'domiciliary arrest' it was different; ah, those were golden days!

I'm almost tempted to ask Rupert to increase Buffy's salary—not much, just ten, twenty, one hundred more bucks, just to rush things!

Too bad that by now she has only earned one third of the three hundred dollars she owes me.

Lucky for me, I feel her coming now, because this interior monologue was driving me crazy. Uff, I fear that I must have inherited something from Dru's blood, maybe one day I'll also start talking with the bloody stars and stuff like that! But if I did... I would personally order every one of my minion to kill me!

"Finally, I'm home. Where's my honey who I missed so very much?" Buffy exclaims, running inside the warehouse.

Hearing that, I spread my arms out with a smile, but she utterly ignores me, getting into the baby's room.

Yeah, ok, it's mostly parental instinct; it's obvious and more than natural. After all, it would be the first thing I would do once I returned home, if I'd spent all day outside without seeing the baby.

But it's also because Buffy is still holding that against me.

"Hey, you, cruel Master Vampire who makes a poor Slayer work hard against her will, come in, there's someone who wants to hear the tale!" she calls me out.

Yeah, that's the confirmation that she is still mad at me.

I give in and go to where my women are, ready to tell the rest of the story.

"Seventeen years old was an important age for my Slayer, because, remembering how easily she had faced the two vamps at Halloween, who definitely weren't fledglings, after some months of uncertainty and after talking with Rupert about it, I decided to let her fight against older and more experienced vampires.

That also meant that I'd let her go to the park, to the back of some clubs or discotheques, where she could find tons of vampires trying to find their preys. So, as she fought against them, I watched her while I enjoyed my dinner without killing anyone. I still remember the very first night we did that. Buffy had just finished dusting her last adversary, so she came back to me, snorting enraged, not because I was biting someone, but because I had chosen a girl as my victim as I usually do. In fact, she just snatched her from me, placing her on the ground to allow her to recover from the weakness, but mostly from the big shock.

"Uh-uh! Are you jealous, my kitten?" I teased her, raising my eyebrow and licking my lips as I shifted back into my human visage.

"You bet; that bimbo had your fangs in her neck and I haven't! But at least I can have this," she struck back, kissing me. It was the first time that she kissed me right after I hunted. I immediately pulled away, imagining that she would be disgusted by that. Quite the contrary, she was the one to drag me back to her once again.

"Where do you think you are going?" she said, before sticking her lips to mine again.

"But... I just fed..." I protested, between kisses.

"Yeah, and I just found out that that makes the kiss even more intriguing, I'd better do that more often!" she murmured, smiling.

What can I say? My Slayer is unique, so off canon!

And about the 'after hunt' kiss, she kept her word, she is still doing that," I comment, smiling at Buffy and she got closer to me, kissing me.

"Well, even the kisses that aren't after hunt are not bad at all!" she adds.

Uh! Maybe she is forgiving me a little bit already...

"Anyway, everything worked so well, until she started enjoying the discotheque... and not just for the hunt, but because of the dance. So, I let her do whatever she wanted, but always with someone to look after her, because I don't want her to be alone, ever! Anyway, she also patrolled with Rupert, mostly at the park. After all, he's her Watcher, I must let him do something every once in a while.

Buffy found the patrols so easy that, after consulting Giles, Angel and me, she decided to also teach her friends how to patrol. At the beginning they were very clumsy, except for Red who was learning magic more and more, so much so that once she managed to kill a vamp making a pencil float and pierce his heart only with the power of her thoughts. Fascinating, but also kind of humiliating for that poor vamp. Anyway, that's how the Scooby gang began. And I must admit that they are not so bad, they've prevented lots of apocalypses, with Buffy's help of course. Sometimes, I also lend them a hand, but not always, after all, I have a reputation of Big Bad to defend!"

Now I'll let her talk, too.

"Well, it worked and still works like that. Giles and Xander are the research guys. It's not that Xan likes reading, but since he can't be a fighter, he's turned into a very helpful assistant with the research, so much so that Giles said that he has the potential to become a brilliant Watcher... and Wesley is so envious about that, too, poor guy! I mean, since there's already a Vampiress Vampire Slayer, me , why can't there also be a Vampire Watcher? I'm sure that he would do such a great job!

Ok, returning to what I was saying, Oz is a perfect warrior whenever there's a full moon, although he's pretty dangerous, too, so we don't let him patrol with us very often, also because when there's not a full moon, he's a busy guitarist who plays with his band. Will helps a lot with her magic, especially now that she has become a powerful witch. Angel, you know, he's a Champion, and Cordy... well, she is the perfect bait to make the demons fall in our trap.

Back to school days, there was Harm, too, but she didn't want to have anything to do with us 'freak people' as she called us. After all, she was too busy hiding the relationship that she kept having with one of this freak people... wanna guess who?

Yeah, Xander and Harm spent all the time pretending that they hated each other in public, but in private… well, believe me, you don't really want to hear about that!" she says, as I count all the yawns she'd been trying to fight, this was the tenth one.

"Sorry, but the story ends here for tonight, because one of the storytellers is very tired. Bye, honey!" she adds, turning the recorder off and bending over the baby to kiss her on the forehead, as she looks at her a little bit disappointed, almost as if she doesn't want Buffy to go away.

She is so adorable, she reminds me of Buffy so much when she was her same age.

And she shows me the same lovely pout when it's my turn to say goodbye.

I take my Mate to my bedroom and she kisses me, before sneaking under the sheets and... falling deeply asleep.

I don't know how long I'll hold on if things keep going this way. It's so frustrating, I really need a cigarette, no... more than one.

I'm down the street, in the middle of smoking my third cigarette ... when I see Andrew returning home.

"Hey, Boss, let me guess... another night without scoring ?" he teases me.

"At least, I have a girlfriend!" I struck back.

"Touché!" he gives in.

"You know, I didn't think it was so stressful for her to work there. I'd like to make her earn all the money she needs... but without her knowing that. Otherwise, she will never learn her lesson! It's just that I don't bloody know how the hell I can do that!" I explain to him, between drags.

"I got you, Boss. And maybe I know how to help you. You just have to give me the money and trust me, I assure that tomorrow will be the last day in her job," he tells me, enlightened by an idea.

I'm very curious to know what's going on in my Grand Childe's head.

TBC

So, if you are curious, too... don't miss next chapter then! ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	29. XXIII I

Hello, I'm back! Sorry for late !

Thank you Angel Sumoritos, Childe at Heart, SS4EVA (yayy! A new reader! Just take all the time you need , I just hope you'll like it ) and kit-cat99 I'm happy you like it so far!

XXIII.

(Spike)

"I'm listening, talk!"

"What if three rich customers went to the Magic Shop and they decided to give Buffy a very big tip, let's say fifty bucks each, hmm?"

"That would be perfect, really, but where can I find three customers like that? And then why would you need my money, if... Oh, wait... I got it!"

"Good for you, Boss, I was starting to think that you were slowing down."

"Watch your mouth!" I warn him.

"Anyway, think about it. Ok, I know it's you who pays the rest of the money, but Buffy doesn't know and she never will. So, she will learn her lesson, she will just think that she got lucky. Before you ask, I'll talk my big-Bro-Sire and Faith into helping me, but I already know they'll do it willingly, they like those 'crazy missions' as much as I do!" he assures me.

"It's a brilliant plan, but... how are you supposed to go over there during the day ?" I make him notice.

"First, it's not that we'll go there all together, just one by one, a couple of hours or so between each visit. And second.. hello? Special Gem that gives immunity to sunlight, ring any bell?" he struck back and I slap my forehead with my hand.

It's true, the Gem, I had totally forgotten about it. Well, if I don't do a 'certain thing' with my Buffy for too long - and three days is a bloody very long time!- my brain isn't fully operative.

"Well, you just missed a 'D'oh!' and you were identical to a certain guy who's called... Homer Jay Simpson!" Andrew dares to mock me.

Although he's Wesley's Childe, sometimes he is as cocky as Faith.

"Another witty remark like that and you are dust, understand?" I threaten him. Not that I would really dust him, anyway, it's just that a little joking is ok, but enough is enough!

"Sorry, Boss, forgive me and my very bad mouth! Anyway, we are not forced to wear the ring on a finger, we can just keep it on a necklace as a pendant to hid it, so Buffy won't see it," he confirms.

What can I say? He thought about everything, my Grand Childe is such a genius!

"Yeah, it could work, I'm sure it will. That's a great idea, Andy, so I'm gonna reward you as you deserve. Tomorrow you might find a nice surprise," I tell him mysteriously, before leaving. And I already know that he will spend at least half morning awake, wondering what his surprise is.

Now, all I have to do is trust him, his unrecognizable disguises and the rest of my family.

--------------------------------------------------

"Honey, honey, great news! I don't have to work anymore!" Buffy jumps on me in order to wake me up, as cheerful as she hasn't been in a while.

I open my eyes and gaze at my watch: it's 4:00 p.m.

"Hello pet, are you back already?" I pretend to be surprised.

"You'll never believe what happened! It was late morning and I was working as always, when a very elegant woman came in, placed an order and I helped her with her choices, so she said that I was so good and nice that she gave me fifty bucks as a tip! And there's more unbelievable stuff, a few hours later another customer, this time it was a man, did more or less the same thing. And guess what? After a while I received another very generous tip from another customer, too, a younger one. So, I said bye to Mr. and Mrs Giles and ran back home. Now I got all the money I owed you, no more working there! What can I say? I really must thank my lucky stars," Buffy exclaimed.

"Well, you're such a good worker that everyone can't help giving you a tip!" I smile at her.

Gee, sometimes my sunshine is so naïve!

I would have liked to see Rupert's face when my guys told him that it was just a charade and those expensive orders were fake, there were no big sales!

"So, do you know what would make this day perfect?" she asks me.

"Uhmm.. you and I having sex until sunrise?" I raise my eyebrow, passing the tip of my tongue over my teeth.

"Mm... sounds good, but... we can do that later! Now I was thinking about continuing the story. Yesterday it was really too short! So, can we do that, pretty please?" she makes puppy eyes to me.

After all, she had already promised: later. I guess I can wait.

So, we go to the other room, where the baby is already awake and she greets us with a cheerful little yell.

"Hi, sweetie, we're back. So, the year I was seventeen was pretty quiet, until the last week, just before turning eighteen years old I got weaker and weaker, day by day. At the beginning, we thought that it was due to a special demon that I had faced, so we did some research, but there wasn't any demon that could make a Slayer weak. So, it had to be something else. Giles tried to help, making me have a long therapy with an odd stone that I had to stare at. But it was getting worse. It wasn't just the weakness anymore, I was losing all my powers, I was defenceless and scared, just like when I was Princess Elisabeth, and that sucked, it wasn't me. Spike thought the same. We were inside the warehouse, together, the night before my eighteenth birthday.

"Spike, I don't know what's happening to me, but I don' recognize me anymore!" I sighed, hugging him.

"I know, but it doesn't matter, I love you anyway, I don't care," he answered back.

"Liar!" I accused him. He looked at me puzzled. "Look at me, deep into my eyes, and swear that you don't miss the Slayer with the fire in her eyes, the Slayer who likes fighting, who loves the challenge, who likes winning, who never surrenders or gets scared. Tell me that you don't miss her!" I forced him to confess.

"Ok, I do, but..." he murmured.

"No buts! I miss her, too. Would you like me to be strong again? To be powerful, to be safe?" I asked him as the watch warned us that it was midnight.

"Of course, I would like that, but..." he began, but I closed his mouth with a finger.

"Well, my love, there's a solution and it's simpler than you think," I smiled, pulling my hair aside to bare my neck to him. "It just takes one bite from you. Plus, it's my birthday, you know what I want and you know that you want it, too," I invited him and he stared at my neck, with a great lust in his eyes and a soft growl as background."

(End I)

It would be very evil to stop there... so that's why I do it, lol: D

I hope you'll still like it..


	30. XXIII II

Spuffy monIca, GRAAZIEEE!kitkat, Childe at Haert (ihihihi there will be so much eviler cliffhanger later ... ) thanks so so so much!;)

here's the second part:

XXIII. (II) (I took something from 'Helpless', but hell yeah, it's pretty different!)

(Spike)

"Spike bent over me, but at the last second he stopped, pulling away without even showing his demonic visage.

"Gee, Buffy, look what you were about to make me do. That's not the way to fix problems!" he explained.

I rolled my eyes, snorting. Another fail!" she explains, still rolling her eyes at the memory, awww she is so cute!

"All of the sudden Wesley rushed into our room.

"I'll be dammed!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't I thought about that before?" he muttered.

"What?" Spike and I asked him in unison.

"I read it on the Watchers' Diaries. It seems that when a Slayer turns eighteen years old, there's a test, but it doesn't explain what it's about," he informed us.

"Gee, I gotta face a test soon and I'm totally weak, without any of my powers. Why now?" I complained.

Wesley looked at me, clearing his throat. "Buffy, I don't think that it's a coincidence. It's not a demon that took away your powers, I'm afraid that... it's your Watcher!" he said.

Just a few minutes had passed after Wesley had told us and Spike and I were already at Giles' house.

"Giles, open up, it's an emergency!" I called him out.

"What's going on?" he said, opening the door at letting us in, both of us, yeah."

Buffy stopped and she's looking at me, so I guess it's my turn to talk.

"It happens that you are a double-crosser! What the hell are you gonna do with her?" I snapped and if my memory serves me right... I must have smashed some knick-knacks of his on the floor as I said that.

"What are you talking about?" he pretended to not understand.

"Don't even try to fool me, Watcher, we know everything about the test Slayers have to go through!" I made him confess.

"So, you know?" he asked without needing any answer. "Believe me, I didn't want to do that, I don't agree, but I'm forced to. In the last week I hypnotized you, Buffy, with that odd stone, injecting a particular substance in your veins that took away your powers. But don't worry, Buffy, it's just temporary, you'll recover in a few days. Anyway, tomorrow..." he stopped, gazing at his watch. "I mean, later, you'll have to face a vampire not as the Slayer, but just as a normal human girl," he explained.

"Where?" I asked him, as Buffy held me tight, trembling at that thought.

"I can't tell you, you ... you can do nothing; no-no one can..." he stuttered.

"WHERE?" I insisted, flashing my fangs to him.

"For Heaven's sake, Spike! Do you really think I'm happy about that? I care about Buffy, I don't want her to be in danger, but these are the rules. If I do something to help her... the Council won't let me be her Watcher anymore!" he justified.

"If you don't do anything to help her, I won't let you be her Watcher any- my-fave- word- more!" I roared.

So, he decided to be on the right side and told me where she would meet the vampire she had to face. I went there immediately after, well aware that there were tons of Watchers all over town to patrol, but I easily managed to sneak through the abandoned castle that Giles had told me about. I reached the dungeons. The vampire was supposed to be under some sedative effects, instead guess what? He had managed to turn the man who controlled him in order to make him set him free once he woke up as his minion.

"Well, well, so you are the vampire who is gonna face the defenceless Slayer at sunset, aren't you?" I exclaimed, approaching to him, smiling and clapping my hands.

"I don't know who the hell you are and how you got in, but anyway, yes, I'm gonna kill her, and the next one after her, too!" the vampire bragged.

"Really? If I'm not wrong... there's a vampire who managed to kill two Slayers for real, but I don't recall his name now," I went on.

"Do you mean Spike? Oh, please, that pathetic excuse of a Master Vampire with that ridiculous dog name? After what I'm gonna do, I'll be the new legend, he'll be nothing but a long lost memory!" he started laughing, but then he almost choked when he met my icy look. His minion seemed to realize that something was wrong and he rushed to help him, but I smashed him against the wall with a powerful vicious kick.

"So, that's what you would tell him if one fine day you met him..." I commented.

"Sure I would. I've never met him and I don't even know how he looks like, but that vampire of second class doesn't scare me at all, anyway... why do you care so much?" he asked me in confusion.

"Maybe, because I am Spike !" I growled, shifting into my game face.

"That... that Spike?" he stuttered.

"Yes, that Spike, the one and only!" I sneered.

He fell to his knees. "C'mon, you know, it was just a big talk. Please, don't hurt me!" he begged me.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but there's no way that you can get out of this without being hurt," I informed him. "I'll tell you what. You can choose. At sunset, you're gonna face my Slayer, aren't you? Well, you can just pretend to fight against her and let her give you a very fast and not painful death. Or, if you dare hurt her, I'm gonna find you wherever you hide, and believe me, after what I'll do to you... death will be the best thing you can wish for!" I threatened him. "See? You have no choice, anyway. So, why don't you go back to the wall and wait for the less scary fate?" I summoned him and he obeyed, so I chained him back at the wall, ready to leave, but not before doing something. "And this time you won't get any help!" I added, dusting his still passed out minion."

"So, at sunset, when Giles brought me to the other Watchers, pretending that I didn't know anything, they took me to the castle while I acted all scared and confused. I'm such a brilliant actress!" Buffy brags.

"Anyway, Spike had been so kind, threatening that vampire and everything, but it was not necessary, because, after a short fight that I was too weak to face, I resorted to my smartness and I deceived my enemy, persuading him to drink something that actually was holy water. Well... he was dust at the first sip!" she chuckles.

"Slayer, don't flatter yourself, you won just thanks to my threats!" I make her notice.

"My smartness!" she growls.

"Threats!"

"Smartness!" she insists, as I turn the recorder off.

"What about taking this fight into our room, hmm?" I suggest her maliciously.

So, we kiss the baby goodbye and go away, but at the corridor we meet Andrew who had woken up a few minutes ago and had already found his surprise.

So, he runs towards me with the excitement of a kid who gets just the toy he wanted so bad for Christmas.

"Wooow! A huge plasma colour TV set with Dolby surround and DVD recorder! Boss, you are the best!" he yells enthused and then he ran back to his room, all happy and cheerful.

"Why did you buy Andrew a new TV set?" my naïve pet asks me.

"What? Can't a Grand Sire spoil his Grand Childe every once in a while?"

TBC

Well ... get ready for a kind of 'politically unfair' part next time... you'll understand what I mean once you read it, nothing serious anyway, quite the contrary, lol!

I hope you'll still like it :)


	31. XXIV I

Childe at Heart, Angel Sumoritos ( lol, nothing politic, don't worry ) , Kit-cat ( lol, it's not that Buffy is not smart, it's 'this 'Andrew who is the King of the disguise, iihhhih ;) ) , Penguins took my sanity ( yaaayyy, a new reader! Thank you dear, I'm so very glad you like it )

XXIV. (Buffy) (I re-vamped the 'Homecoming' episode a lot!)

It's morning already; I know that even without opening my eyes. But I open them anyway and the clock on my night table warns me that it's 7:00 a.m.

Just yesterday that would've meant it was time to get up, dress and run to work, because Giles likes to start labours very early, he says that it's a very good way to defeat the competitors.

But not today. Today I don't have to work anymore, I just have patrol waiting for me at night, but that's not a job, that's entertainment!

After all, I had to work just for three days, but although I've only been a vampiress for a couple of years, I've learned a thing or two, for example that time is relative to us, a year can seem to last a day and a day can seem to last a century.

So... I have worked for like three centuries!

But now I can smile blissfully, close my eyes and turn to my love who keeps sleeping peacefully.

Ah, sweet un-life!

---------------------------------------

It's sunset and we are ready to continue with the story.

Well, it's not that we have just woken up, let's say that in the afternoon Spike kept me busy and woooow, he did show me how bad did he missed me!

So, making love until sunrise wasn't enough for him. And judging by the way he is looking at me now... he wishes he could be able to take me and start it all over again. Not that I would offer any resistance... but it's fable-time now!

"After my fake fight with that vampire, the Council let me go, saying that I had passed the test, and Giles had, too. They didn't have any suspicious about what had really happened. Gee, they're so easy to fool! So, Giles was still my Watcher and he was right. A few days after all my powers came back and I celebrated with an endless patrol with Spike, Kill and Kiss, that's the perfect date!

Anyway, it was my last year of High School, so there were two very important events: a beauty contest to choose 'The Homecoming Queen' and the Prom.

Well, the beauty contest woke up the sleeping demon of competition that had inhabited in me while I was a cheerleader. And guess what? Once again, my main rival was Cordelia. We were good friends and everything, but in that week we became almost two mortal enemies who competed about every single thing, such as who made the best cookies, who made the best speech to persuade the crowd to vote for us, who was gentler and nicer with the nerds, who paid people more... everything!

Plus, we involved our friends who split in two teams. Harmony helped Cordelia and, as you can easily imagine, Xander did, too. Meanwhile, Willow and Oz worked for me, I say 'worked' because I made them prepare a real battle plan to defeat Cordelia, but she was a very strong competitor as well. Of course, we also involved our boyfriends in our Campaign; only Wes, Faith and Andy chose to be neutral.

In the meantime, Mayor Wilkins, a very evil man, decided that I was a way too big trouble and gathered all the most dangerous killers he knew to try to kill me, just during the night of the Homecoming Dance, as if that wasn't already stressful enough.

But since they didn't know how I looked like and Cordelia and I were travelling in the same limousine towards the dance, which by the way had been rented by our friends in an attempt to make us mend our friendship... well, they tried to kill us both, so we ran into the woods, and after battling her fear, Cordelia showed her true value and we made a very good team, eliminating all our enemies... and without even spoiling our very beautiful dresses or our very sophisticated hair-styles!"

Now I'd better let Spike talk for a while.

I just have to look at him and he understands me.

"So, when Angel and I saw them arrive, I was ready to make fun of their lateness, saying that it was because they were too scared and agitated of participating in the Homecoming Queen contest. But when Buffy told me what had really happened, well... I just shut up!

It was time to know who the winner was.

"And the new Homecoming Queen is..." the guy read, making a stunned face. "I can't believe it, it's the first time that this happens... we have a tie!" he announced.

Buffy and Cordy smiled at each other, already tasting their victory. Too bad that the guy called out the names of two different girls."

"Grrr! Yes, I still remember them, Holly Charleston and Michelle Blake, Grrr! While Cordy and I had done the impossible in our Campaign, they hadn't done anything... except for maybe sleeping with half the school to get the votes! Grrr! It wasn't right at all…" I growl, but I shut up and allow Spike to continue.

"Yeah, it wasn't fair. So, Cordy and Buffy exchanged a look and then they turned to Angel and me.

"Guys, you already know what you gotta do!" they exclaimed at unison.

And it was true, we knew what we had to do, so we headed towards the two Queens, waited for them to finish their speech, and then we managed to take them to a private corner.

"So, you are the winners," I said, forcing myself to smile at those two bimbos. One of them answered with just a stupid snicker.

"Well, well, and who are you? Another prize that come with the winners' package?" the other girl said, gazing at Angel and me.

"Hell no, quite the contrary, we are two complainers!" Angel pointed out. "The crown and the sceptre should belong to Cordelia and Buffy..." he went on.

"So, you rooted for those two losers, well I don't care. Michelle and I won, so what do you wanna do? Kill us?" the other one teased us, with the same previous irritating snicker.

Angel and I exchanged a look.

"Actually..." I sneered, allowing my demon to surface.

"That was the plan..." Angel anticipated me, mirroring my actions.

The two girls were about to scream, but Angel and I covered their mouths in time, summoning them to keep quiet and waiting for them to calm down a little.

"They will be such a delicious meal, what do you think, buddy?" I licked my lips, looking at Angel.

"Sure they will. After all, a Homecoming Queen's blood is a specialty you can't taste every day!" Angel smiled evilly. He had gotten perfectly into the character and he had really improved since that ridiculous 'siege' at the Parent-Teachers night.

"Please, d-don't... kill us..." the girl in Angel's arms whispered, trembling.

"No? Ok. What about disfiguring your pretty faces then, hmm?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you'll look much better after I put some railroad spikes here and there," I added.

"Rail-railroad… spikes?" the one in my arms repeated, terrified.

Angel and I burst out laughing, scaring them even more.

"Ple... please... don... don't hurt us... we... we'll do whatever you want... just... just let us go," they begged us, helping each other finish their sentences.

"Well, it's up to you: to be Homecoming Queens or to be... alive !" Angel threatened them as we let them go.

Guess what? Just a couple of minutes later, the speaker announced that the two Homecoming Queens, due to some mysterious reasons, had rejected their title, so the new Queens were Buffy and Cordy. Angel and I had done a very good job!" he smiles.

That's true, when he plays the Big Bad, he's just unbeatable!

"Yes, that's how things went. Well, I know what you'll be thinking right now: that's not fair play. Well, maybe, but you know, in love and war everything is allowed, and that was war!" I explain.

(End I)

I assure that the next part is VERY spuffy, so don't miss it!

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	32. XXIV II

Kit-cat (about your request, ewww, sorry but that's a episode I really hate, along with the 'Double meat ' in season 6 and 'Same time, same place ' in season 7 ewww , that's too disgusting, at least for me :(, but I wish someone else will make you happy with another FF ;) ), Childe at Heart , Angel Sumoritos, THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!

A big thank you also to everyone who put this story intheir fave/alert list, it means really a lot to me ;)

And now, as promised, here's the very spuffy moment:

XXIV. (II) (Slightly NC-17) (I kind of changed 'The Prom')

(Buffy)

"Besides, you know, the winner had to give back the crown and the sceptre to the school once her period was over, but the school happened to be destroyed that year, so Cordy kept the sceptre and I kept the crown... until last year, when they decided to build the school again." I snort.

"Well, it means that when you go to that school, you'll win the title, so we'll have that crown back in our house once more." Spike chuckled, looking at the baby. I know he's joking... but his idea is not so bad after all.

"The end of the year was closer and closer and Buffy was obsessed with the Prom. She had to decide what to wear, how to arrange her hair, but certainly not whom she had to go with! She kept asking me very insistently, even more than when she was a kid, but my answer was always the same: no. Halloween was already enough, I didn't want to get involved in another lame event that was so important for humans," he explains as I glare at him.

"Hey, the Prom is not a lame event, it comes once in a lifetime!" I protest, but he shrugs.

"Whatever. Anywhere, there were more important matters, such as the Mayor who wanted to become a demon and dominate the world, and a guy who hated the Prom and wanted to do something to stop it and that something happened to be to train some sort of demonic beasts, to make them attack all the dressed up persons at the party. But Rupert and the Scoobies found out about that just in time. So, Buffy didn't go to the Prom, no matter how bad she wanted to take part to it, she stayed outside patrolling and letting all the others have their special night. Sometimes my pet is so altruistic! I helped her, so in only one hour we got rid of those dangerous beasts. I told Buffy that there was still time for the Prom, so she went change her clothes, although she wasn't very happy about going. Well, she didn't know that I had gone to change my clothes, too."

"Yeah, so I arrived there in my beautiful dress, trying to enjoy the rest of the night. I looked with a hint of envy at the other couples: Willow and Oz, Xander and Harmony and Cordelia with... Angel! That's it. Her vampire was there with her, mine was not! Giles was with Miss Calendar, but he left her for a while to come and comfort me a little. We were talking when Jonathan, one of the shyest guys at school, caught everyone's attention and he asked for me, because the whole class had a special prize for me, because they knew all the countless times that I had saved their lives.

In fact, they gave me a small umbrella with a plaque on it: 'Buffy Summers. Class Protector' as the whole school applauded me. I was so touched, that was so unexpected, so I thanked them all.

Giles hugged me and took the prize for me.

"And it seems that the surprises aren't over yet..." he winked at me, leaving, as I wondered what those words meant, until I turned and saw Spike, wearing a tux. He was approaching to me, slowly, smiling at me and... oh God, he was as beautiful as the sun!

"Spike! But... I was sure that you wouldn't come. You said that you didn't care.." I trailed as enthused as never.

"In fact, I don't care, but if you do, well, pet... I'm here to give you the best night ever..." he murmured, kissing me. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked me as he took me to the dance floor.

"So, we danced slowly, in a very tight embrace..."

"You should wear a tux more often!" she commented.

"Don't push your luck, Slayer!" I growled at her, playfully.

And then she looked at me, deeply into my eyes.

"Spike..." she murmured, kissing me.

"Yeah?"

"This is really the best night ever. I feel like a Princess in a fable!" she confessed. "So, my sweet Prince, what if we made this night even more special?" she looked at me, suggestively, making me understand that it was just what I thought it was, what I was waiting for since our first kiss, but I had never asked her waiting for her to be ready. And finally she was ready. My Slayer wanted to dance with me.

I literally dragged her out of the school, while she chuckled due to my hurry, saying a general goodbye.

When we arrived home, I lifted her up in my arms and ran towards my room. Our family showed up, ready to fill us with questions, but I avoided them all with a quick explanation.

"Tomorrow. Too busy now!" and I'm sure that after that they understood everything that was going on.

So, that night, my sunshine and I… err... loved each other very much more than usual!" he explains, turning off the recorder.

I still remember that night as if it was yesterday. My fear, mixed and overcome by my desire to know intimately the man I love and give myself to him, without holding back.

I still remember the contrast between his rush and the tenderness that he showed me in every single gesture of his, he feared that he was going too fast and I wouldn't be able to handle his rhythm as I welcomed him inside me, he feared that he could hurt me.

But I was more than ready for everything and I screamed in pleasure as I felt him enter me, growling my name.

And in that exact moment, we became one.

And then, I saw him change his features and stare at me with his amber eyes, the instant after.

My only answer was to expose my neck to him, with complete trust, sure that the moment I craved had finally come.

I closed my eyes with a smile, until I felt his cold and soft mouth on my neck, but without the pointy longer canines.

I opened my eyes and I saw that he had already came back to his human visage. He nibbled my neck, leaving a hickey. It was wonderful and everything, but it wasn't the real and proper eternal bite I wanted.

"I'm sorry, pet, this time I was really about to do it, maybe due to the strong emotion of our first time, a wonderful first time, but luckily I regained my control just in time!" he explained to me, holding me tight.

"Yeah, luckily you did!" I replied sarcastically and annoyed, rolling my eyes.

"Luv, although I could spend an eternity watching you in this sort of trance, are you still here with us... or what?" Spike takes my mind off my remembrances of that night.

"Uh, sorry. I was just diving into memories. Anyway, now it's time for a good patrol..." I say, recovering.

"Ok, and I guess I'll go hunt. See you at sunrise, kitten, and then your Big Bad will give you another special morning!" he promises me.

Well, as long as he spent it with me, every morning is special!

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, please tell me what you think ;)

Now I go update 'Simply Absurd ' , too :)


	33. XXV

Kit-cat99, thank you so very much!

Sorry for late!

In this part there's a little bit of (very fluffy) bloodplay, I hope you won't mind...

XXV. (I took a little something from 'Graduation Day' 1 and 2)

(Spike)

Is there something better than waking up at sunset with your mate cuddling with you, nibbling your ear lobe as her hands drift to... a place I'd better not mention?

Well, yes, as a matter of fact there is, and it's that when you finally decide to open your eyes, you find out that your mate has placed on the night table right by your side a tray with two cups of perfectly heated blood that makes you drool in anticipation, just with its smell. Because, no matter how odd it might sound, for us, vampires, blood has a particular aroma, every type of blood has a different one.

"And the Best Awakening Award goes to... today!" I smile, kissing her impetuously.

"And the Best Kiss Award goes to… every single time!" she struck back on the same line as she passes a finger over her lips with great satisfaction.

"You know, I know I didn't pay much attention to you in these last few days, whileI was working at The Magic Box... so this is my way to make it up for you," she murmurs. "A nice breakfast in bed. Pig's blood for me..." she explains, picking up her cup as I make a disgusted face.

Oh, c'mon, that's not blood, that shouldn't even be called blood!

"And a delectable O Neg for you, at 98.6 degrees precisely, your favourite temperature, love," she goes on, giving me the cup.

Of course, it's my favourite temperature, it's the temp of a human being.

"You do know me, kitten!" I sneer, blowing on my cup.

But it seems that surprises are not over yet, because she drew out something from under the pillow.

"I know how much you enjoy them with your blood!" she smiles, showing me a box of Wheetabix, my favourite cereal. She opened the box and added some of it to my blood, picking a spoon and diving into my cup and then bringing it to my mouth in order to feed me in an incredibly sensual gesture, and then we both drink from our cups as we looked longingly into each other's eyes.

"Do you think this is all?" she asks me, taking the cups and placing them back on the tray. "Oh, no, honey, we've just begun. Now it's time for the best part ever…" she murmurs huskily, crawling over my body and straddling my waist. "The specialty of the house," she teases me, pulling her hair away and caressing her now bare neck again and again, where I can still see the faint bite marks I left on her the last time.

"Do you want a taste?" she whispers and my only answer is to shift into my game face, bending over her, licking that side of her neck along all its length and then sinking my fangs in her tender flesh softly, in the same spot I had bitten her the last time.

Awww, blood, plus Wheetabix plus her blood , that's the purest ecstasy to me. Well, well, my sunshine spoils me so badly.

I pull away, returning to my human visage and licking the two little wounds as she purrs at me in total delight.

Now, just and only one thing is missing to make this moment absolutely perfect.

And as if she had read my mind, Buffy makes her so pretty demon surface and then she pushes me on the mattress, underneath her.

"Do you think that was a free taste? Oh, no, honey, there's a price to pay," she growls lustfully, before biting my shoulder.

Oh, I so bloody love to pay this price!

After getting ready and mostly decent, we headed towards the other room. We could never ever miss our special date with the baby.

In fact, as soon as she sees us, with her gaze she points at the recorder near her crib, she already understands everything.

What can I say? My dewdrop is bloody smart!

Buffy has already pressed 'play' and she starts the story.

"It was the fateful Graduation Day and we all were as nervous as never, not due to getting our degrees, of course, but because the Mayor was there to talk to us, waiting for the proper moment to become a huge snake and devour the whole school.

At least, that was his plan, but it definitely was not ours. Yeah, because after finding out that there was no way to prevent that thing called 'The Ascension', Spike, Angel, Giles, the Scoobies and I decided to fight it once for all. So, we enrolled the whole school to help us, giving them all that they needed to fight him and his army of vampires and got ready for the event.

Yeah, you heard right, his army of vampires, even if it was on the afternoon, because after the transformation began there was a long eclipse that allowed the vampires to participate, and that meant that our vamps could, too. In fact, Spike, Angel, Wesley, Faith, Andrew and most of the minions joined our ranks.

Anyway, before the battle began, the Mayor delivered a long and endlessly boring speech. Gee, that man was bad to the bone! Anyway, guess who won, as always, and who was dust and burnt flesh after the explosion of the school? Not to mention that all that happened after the other students and teachers were outside, of course."

"Yes, but if Angel and I hadn't stop a group of vampires, Harmony wouldn't be there with her friends to celebrate. Please, notice, we didn't care about that blo..."

Buffy is growling at me now, so doesn't she have any trust in me? I wasn't going to say the forbidden word!

"Blonde bimbo at all, it's just that those vampires wanted to turn her. So, can you imagine an eternity with that brainless bint hanging around, annoying everyone and everything? Angel and I couldn't, or rather we didn't want to. That's why we rescued her from their clutches. After all, at least the Whelp was happy!"

"Yes, but he was a lot less happy when, at the end of that summer, she began college and dumped him for an older, richer and more popular guy. Poor Xan, he was so heartbroken, although we all wondered what he could possibly see in her. That's what you get when you fancy a bi... errr another bad word I can't say! Anyway, he lost all his faith in girls and he had no more serious relationships from then on. I just hope that he will find the right girl for him very soon," Buffy explains and although I don't like the Whelp very much… even he deserves to have someone at his side.

"Anyway, we didn't know that there was someone working for the Mayor, someone who knew about his wicked plan and not only had agreed with that, but had also helped him so he wouldn't have any troubles, protecting him, providing him with all the stuff he needed, because to thank him and his gang, the Mayor had financed a project for him, a scary and wicked project. We would find out about that soon, but you won't find out what it is today. Sorry, my sweet baby, but the story ends here for tonight. Tomorrow, there will be much more, that's a promise!" Buffy says, turning off the recorder.

And I can't wait to talk about that, since we risked a lot that time…

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, so much more action in next looong chapter ;)


	34. XXVI I

Hello again, sorry for this huge, huge , huge late, but finally I'm back with this story, too .

SexySpike (Oh My, I didn't know you were following this one, too, dear), Angel Sumoritos, Kit-Cat99, Myblondiebear (I hope you'll keep reading, but thanks already for that) THANK YOUUUUUU all !

XVI.

(Spike)

It's already evening, but my pet is still sleeping.

Well, what can I say? I guess I really wore her out yesterday.

But I know something that's even more effective to wake her up than an alarm clock.

"Alright, sunshine, keep sleeping soundly, then I can go to the other room and be the only one who..." I murmur as I get up from the bed, but I don't have even the time to finish the sentence, because suddenly I found myself with my face pinned to the floor, with Buffy straddling my back.

"So, you were planning on telling her the story by yourself, when we're about to start the tale on such an important and adventurous event? Gee, you really are the Big Bad!" she snaps, but I laugh.

At least now she's awake.

I give her time to get dressed and then we went to our usual place in front of our baby.

"Who starts?" I wonder and nonchalantly she continues telling our story.

Well, that answered my question.

"My nineteenth birthday began with my usual ritual of waking Spike up. The only unusual thing about it was that I didn't have to go to his room to wake him up, since I've been sleeping in his room, our room, ever since that special night after the Prom.

Anyway, I rested my head on my arm and watched him sleep peacefully, without shaking him once, just caressing his face with the back of my hand, back and forth, until his gorgeous eyes opened.

"Ha.. bir.. ay, shine!" he said, and if you translate it from 'Spike's slurring', it means 'Happy birthday, sunshine!"

I smiled at him, giving him a soft kiss, and when I was about to get up, he stopped me, grabbing me by an arm and pushing me back on the bed.

"Wait. Don't you have anything to ask me?" he wondered.

"Why should I bother? You always say no!" I protested.

"Yes, but I like seeing you try!" he sneered.

"You're evil!" I pouted.

"Hell yeah, I am!" he sneered even more, satisfied.

So, I straddled him, rubbing my body against his.

"Would you please lick my neck?" I asked gently and he pleased me. "Now, would you kiss my neck?" I asked again and he pleased me again. "Now, please, bite it!" I begged him, and he did... yes, but with his blunt teeth, in a very soft way. "Well, could you at least graze my skin with your fangs, just a little?" I asked, pouting, but it didn't work.

"No, Slayer, don't push your luck, that's more than enough for now!" he answered, but something in his look told me that he had other plans for us. In fact, he pulled me against him and we... loved each other very, very much!" she says, smiling at me.

"Anyway, by the beginning of the fall, Will and I began classes at UC Sunnydale, since she had found a faculty we both liked. Well, Willow seemed to be born to be a college girl, but not me. I didn't like the people there, high school was so different! Anyway, I had to get used to it. I was in the library, looking for some books, and due to my clumsiness I almost ended up killing a guy, by throwing a shelf filled with books over him. The real question is... why didn't he die right then? The guy in question was Riley, and at first sight he seemed to be a kinda pleasant, gentle, nice boy, tall and..."

Is she done with the sodding list of his good qualities or what?

"And I'll stop with that, since Spike is about to growl. Well, he happened to be the T.A. to Mrs. Maggie Walsh, in my Psych 101 class. She was a bit tough, but I adored her classes. Anyway, as days went by, Riley and I became good friends. Spike had gone to see him a couple of times, without being seen by Riley, of course. No matter how much I showed my vampire that I loved him and only him and that I wouldn't want anyone else ever, he kept saying that he didn't like that guy one bit. But it wasn't just jealousy, as I thought. He was so right, I was so wrong..." she admits and that's very true.

"You know, the good thing about College is that teachers didn't need to talk with parents anymore, but if they did... I would have asked Rupert to pretend to be Buffy's father, I guess that would've been so much more credible than me trying to pass as her father.

Speaking of dear old Rupert, you know, since the school was a pile of rubbles, he couldn't be a librarian there anymore, but that wasn't a problem at all, because he had already found another job. Jenny's uncle had died, leaving his magic shop to his favorite niece. So, she decided to work there with the man of her life and together they named it 'The Magic Box' and turned it into the most famous and successful shop in town, with a very large and diverse clientele.

Anyway, Rupert was still a Watcher, too, Buffy's Watcher, and back to those days they had some trouble during their patrols, because actually the demons and the vampires seemed to be disappearing, and it was not due to the fact that there was less demonic activity... quite the contrary!

It almost seemed that my Slayer had some kind of competition... a rival so to speak, someone who anticipated all her moves.

But the goal wasn't the same.

Buffy looked for demons, vampires and every other kind of monsters in order to kill them, fast and trying her best not to make them suffer much, instead... her rivals looked for them for another purpose entirely. They wanted to use them for a creepy, disquieting and horrible experiment. Anyway, one night Buffy stayed hidden behind a bush and she saw some guys dressed like soldiers, with plenty of technologic weapons and devices... a little bit too much if you ask me. They seemed to come out from a war movie. They also talked to each other with ridiculous nicknames and their faces were covered by black ski-masks. So, Buffy couldn't see them. All she knew was that the organization they belonged to had a name: the Initiative.

(End I )

Oh c'mon, how could I not put my 'beloved' guy in this fic?

I just hope you'll notice the clear sarcasm! ;-P

Be patient, there are just a few more chapters before this story ends, but they are the ones that are more full of events, eh, eh !

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I'm gonna update also 'If I were you '.

About 'Simply Absurd ' , I guarantee I'll update on Monday, ok ' ;)


	35. XXVI II

Angel Sumoritos , Childe At Heart( Ihihi, don't worry about Riley, he'll get what he deserves) , Kit-cat ( Ewwww.. no, don't worry, personally I Hate that episode (although season 4 is my fave, so.. I won't use it, not even with Spike.. it wouldn't make much sense.. since they already have sex madly.. lol! ) THANK YOUUUUUU ALL !

Before reading let me warn you: VERY evil cliffhanger:-I

XXVI (II)

(Spike)

"I saw them, they knocked down some demons with their taser guns and then took them away, but they didn't kill them and I want to find out why..." Buffy explained to us, once she came back home that night.

"What are you going to do?" Giles asked her.

"It's simple, I'll follow them, I'm sure they have some kind of base somewhere. I'll remain hidden, so I can hear them and maybe see who they are, too," Buffy said.

"No way, pet, I'm gonna let you do that alone. I'll come with you!" I said.

"That's precisely the point, you can't. They have some odd device that can identify a vampire due to their temperature, so if you come with me, they'll immediately notice you. I must do it alone, and don't worry nothing bad is gonna happen to me, it will be a piece of cake!" she assured me."

You know, my Slayer is the most stubborn girl ever and there's no way that you can make her change her mind once she's decided something; but now I should let her continue with the story.

"The next night, I followed these guys, without them noticing me. And guess what? Their base was near the UC Sunnydale's campus, underground. Most of them entered the base through a secret entry, but two of them remained outside talking for a few minutes, before following the others, so it wasn't difficult for me to listen to what they were talking about.

"Good for us that the Mayor gave us all the money we needed before getting himself killed," one of the men said.

"Yeah, after all I did for him, he owed me at least that!" the other guy answered.

"Yeah, you had a great idea, killing Mr. Wilkins' pathetic excuse of a secretary and taking his place, saying that it had been an accident."

"Yes, I became his right arm and I helped him with everything, killing whom I had to kill and giving him all he needed, even those horribly huge spiders! But you know me, I'd do anything in the name science!" he replied, taking off his mask and I had to put my hand over my mouth to prevent me from gasping out loud when I found out who it was: Riley.

"Now I recognize you again, my friend, I was beginning to thing that you had gone soft because of all the new fresh air!" the first guy said, taking off his mask and revealing an Afro-American man that I had seen around campus, too.

"Who? The blond girl? Oh, c'mon, I'm just playing the part of the good friend with her, being nice, gentle and everything. But just wait until I get her alone and you'll see! She really looks like she'd be a very good..." Well, there's a bad word you don't need to hear.

Anyway, the odd background noise you are hearing is Spike's growl!"

Hell, yeah, I'm growling! That bloody sodding soldier! If only I had been there with her and I had heard that... sodding Initiative or not, I would had ripped his throat out, literally!

"I was so mad at him. I thought he was a good friend, instead it turned out he actually was nothing but an evil, pervert, double-crosser soldier in that wicked commando Initiative, of which he was the team captain nonetheless and who had also worked for the very evil Mayor Wilkins, helping him with the stupid ascension, but mostly he had fooled me, Grrr! I wanted revenge, I wanted him and his organization out of my town, out of the planet! But I couldn't stop them yet. I knew who they were, but I didn't know what they were planning to do."

"She came back home and after she told us what she had found out... well, I danced my 'I told you so' dance for one hour straight, because I was my-favorite-word right! I hadn't liked that boy since I saw him for the first time. So, it was wonderful to find out that he was the enemy to defeat. But Buffy had her own plans.

"There's only one way to find out more about the Initiative: be a part of it!" she exclaimed.

"Are you nuts?" I asked.

"Think about it. I'll let them find out that I'm the Slayer; thank God, they still ignore that. So, they'll want my help and if they trust me, they'll talk and if they talk, we'll know how to stop them!" she justified.

"Are you nuts?" I repeated with even more emphasis than before.

Andrew clapped his hands, enthused.

"Cool! You'll be an infiltrator! That reminds me of a movie I saw..." he began, but I glared at him. "Well, I meant... Buffy, are you nuts?" he corrected himself almost immediately.

"Why do we have to bother with the spying stuff? I mean, we know that they are evil, right? They're our enemies, so let's just kill them good and proper. Who cares about their intentions? Plus, I bet that they also cheat on their girlfriends, too, they so deserve to die!" Faith suggested, eager for a good fight.

"You're right, honey, and I bet they are also a bunch of bigheads. It would be so nice to bathe in their blood with you, my love!" Wesley murmured, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh, Wes, you're so romantic!" she squealed, jumping on him.

"Hey, you two, keep your basic instincts reeled in, we are still on a meeting!" I warned them, so they parted.

"Well, Buffy, we'll let you do that only if it's extremely necessary. Plus, you have to talk with Rupert, first. For now, don't do anything!" I summoned her.

Well, that night, one of my most faithful minions, Dalton, went out, but as it's easy to imagine, they captured him, but he managed to escape and came back to me, three days after.

"Dalton, I'm relieved that you're safe, but how many times did I tell you and the others not to get out, ever, for any bloody reason, especially not while the commandos are still hanging around?" I scolded him, mostly because I was concerned.

"I know, Master, it's just that I heard you talking the other night, I didn't want Buffy to take so many risks, so I decided to help her," he justified and I immediately changed my rough attitude. "So, I tried to spy on them, but they caught me and took me into an odd room, full of cages, with lots of demons inside, not just vampires but every kind of demons you can imagine. And then I fell asleep and when I woke up I felt strange, different, but I took advantage of a distracted guard and I managed to escape. Anyway, I'm so sorry, I didn't discover anything. I was just a perfect useless idiot!" he blamed himself.

"Don't even think that! You've been very brave and I appreciated that, but don't play the hero anymore, got me?" I summoned him.

Anyway, a few days after we found out what was wrong with Dalton. The soldiers had put a chip in his brain that prevented him from hurting humans. It wasn't that big of a deal for him, since he had never been a hunting guy very much. He prefers books and knowledge, so he doesn't mind drinking animal blood now!"

"Yeah, but the point is that now I was ready for doing some infiltration myself. And Giles and the Scoobies also agreed that it was time. The first thing to do was to make Riley and the others think they were smarter than me. So, one night I revealed my true identity to them, making it seem like it had been casual, when it was part of my plan all along, and those poor naïve guys bought it, asking for my help in their fight. They even introduced me to their leader, Professor Walsh; yeah, the same one who used to be my favorite teacher. They explained to me what they did. Something horrible. They hunted the demons and captured them in order to use some parts of them to create a kind of super demon and give life to him. Gee, they must have seen too many Frankenstein movies! Anyway, their scary project never became a reality, because a couple of nights after, Spike, Angel, Wesley, Andrew, Faith, our minions, except for Dalton, the Scoobies and I intervened, beginning the big battle. Xander remembered a lot of soldier stuff from that fateful Halloween night when we became whatever costume we were wearing and that helped a lot. Cordy distracted the guards. Oz, well, he was the only one that couldn't help us since he was in a cage, because it was a full moon night. We all fought and for once Spike and Angel's demons had their fun.

We destroyed room 314, the place where they kept that terrible thing they called 'Adam', and Professor Walsh died in a failed attempt to save him. After we were done with them, just a few soldiers were left, too few to do much, if any, damage anymore. Riley was between those few. We left him alive, because we had a special plan for him. To put a chip into someone's brain to prevent them from doing what they were born to do, what was in their future, was even crueler than killing them, it was just plain evil. So, he deserved the same awful treatment.

Willow was so good with the magic stuffy by then that she managed to cast a glamour spell to make the other soldiers believe that Riley was a vampire and that he needed to have a chip implanted on him. So they knocked him down and took him away to do the operation. Since he was human, the chip prevented him from doing the opposite thing: hurting demons. That was the perfect revenge!"

"Do you think that the 'Evil Riley' chapter is over? Not yet. A few days after, Buffy and I were patrolling at Restfield Cemetery, when he showed up. We didn't know how he had found us. Well... turns out he had kept his soldier implements, after all.

"You destroyed the Initiative, you destroyed our precious project, you implanted a chip in my brain, you ruined my existence, but I'm going to ruin yours!" he said, glaring at me.

"Just how? Let me remind you something kinda important, Captain America, you can't hurt me anymore!" I sneered.

"Poor naïve stupid vampire! I knew that there's another way to really hurt you... without even touching you..." he laughed evilly, drawing out a gun and aiming it at Buffy and then he shot..."

(end II )

I know that's your fear.

That's why I stop just here!

Ihihihihih.. :-D

I'll try to update asap, hold on and TRUST MEEE ! ;)


	36. XXVI III

kit-cat 99, Angel Sumoritos thank you so very much!

sorry for late

Now I'm gonna make things right. Are you ready? Let's start:

XXVI. (III)

(Spike)

"When I heard the shot, I thought that it was my last moment, that it was over for me. I didn't see any chance of salvation. I just closed my eyes, waiting for my death... but I felt nothing. Then I heard Riley scream in what seemed excruciating pain. So, I opened my eyes. Spike had thrown himself towards me, taking the bullet that was destined to me. He lied at my feet, in a puddle of blood, and he was as weak as never before. In the meantime, Riley's screams had increased in volume. He rolled on the ground, asking for help, but it was too late. It had been too powerful electrical surge for his brain to bear it, so, he died the moment after.

I bent over Spike, caressing his face.

"Honey, honey, it's over. Thank you so much, my love, you saved my life," I murmured and he made an effort to smile at me.

"I... was... born... to... pro... tect you... " he said laboriously, grimacing due to the pain.

"Riley is dead and he won't hurt us anymore. It's just weird. I thought that the chip would give him just some kind of minor shocks, but not strong enough to kill him. That would've happen just in case of a..." and I shivered as I figured that out. "A mor-mortal w-wound," I stuttered, as tears trickled down my cheeks. "But... but that's not possible... a bullet can't kill a vamp!" I protested.

Spike tilted his head towards me. "Bullet... can't. But blood loss can... too much... too late..." he whispered, as I realized with terror that the blood puddle on the floor was getting larger and larger.

The bullet had crossed his heart and come out through his back, but it had made him lose too much blood already and he was paler than usual. Scary pale, even for a vampire.

"Sorry," was the last thing he said to me, before closing his eyes.

"NOOO! This can't happen, this can't Spike's-favorite-word happen! C'mon, Spike, open your eyes, tell me something, anything! Don't leave me... I can't let you leave me!" I said in complete despair. And then I remembered what he always said: 'a Slayer's blood is the most powerful nectar for a vampire; sometimes it can even be miraculous. Well, it was time to see that miracle. I took the knife he always had in his pocket and I took off my sweater, leaving me clad only on my tank top. I traced a line along the length of my wrist with the blade and blood began trickling down. I let some drops fall directly over his wound, mixing my blood with his. And then, I made him raise his head, as delicately as possible, forcing my wrist into his dry mouth and making him drink my blood down, although he was unconscious." she says and her eyes get tearful at the memory. Awww, she's so lovely!

"So, that was the very first time that I tasted her blood... and I don't even remember it! It's so unfair!" I protest.

"Well, maybe not so much, since I've had so many chances to do that again... and I still have..." I sneer.

"Spike, let me continue with the story!" Buffy protests and I please her, keeping silent.

"I hope thatt will help you, my love," I whispered as I ripped my sweater into large strips that I could use to bandage his wound and stop the haemorrhage. I knew it wasn't enough. He needed something more powerful, the blood of his Sire... and lucky for me, one of them was in the nearby. I lifted him up and brought his arm on my shoulder to drag him away, very carefully. I arrived to Angel's apartment and knocked at the door insistently, calling him out while I did.

"Listen, people, Angel and I are having a very pleasant dinner, so you'd better not disturb us, unless it's an emergency..." Cordelia said from the other side, opening the door. "And this is an emergency!" she added, once she saw Spike and me, and noticed our clothes stained with his blood and mine. "Gee! What happened? Come in!" she exhorted us, getting worried.

"Well, Cordy, what..." Angel trailed, as he joined her, but he stopped when he saw Spike. "WHO?" he growled, as he shifted into his game face, seemingly angry with the entire world. . He wasn't angry with us, of course, but it was just a more than normal reaction.

"Riley. He wanted to kill me... but Spike saved me and... Oh, Angel, he's lost so much blood, help him, do something!" I yelled, as he helped me put Spike over the sofa.

"I think I'll leave you alone now. I'll pray for him, let me know what happens, okay?" Cordelia said, leaving.

"Buffy, it'd be best if you don't look, this could shock you," Angel warned me, still in game face.

Shock me? To see someone who is just a few steps away from death receiving blood from someone else who only wants to save him? How could that shock me? I knew that one day the same thing would happen to me. I told Angel that I was okay with that, so he did it. He bit into his wrist and forced his blood into Spike's mouth as I had done previously. The only difference was that Angel kept doing it for hours, drinking bagged blood to recover the blood that he gave to his Childe.

"C'mon, Boy, you are way much stronger than a stupid wound, you can't let it win!" he incited him.

"Angel, go to sleep now. You did all you could do and now you need some rest," I advised him.

"You need to rest, too!" he struck back.

"No, I can't. I'm gonna stay here with him until he opens his eyes, and I'm sure he will!" I said and he left us alone. I spent the rest of the day crying and holding his hand. It was sunset and I had almost lost my hope by then, when I felt him squeeze my hand, very softly.

"Spike, Spike! Are you alive... I mean un-dead?" I wondered and he squeezed my hand a little bit harder, and then he opened his eyes.

"Oh my God! Angel, Angel... he woke up!" I cried happily. "Spike, you came back to me, honey!" I exulted, peppering his face with kisses, since I couldn't hug him, because I could hurt him. Angel rushed into the room.

"Well, Boy, I'm glad that you decided that it was too soon for you to leave us!" he smiled at him and Spike smiled back.

"Hun... gry..." he murmured weakly.

"Sure, of course you are. Stay here, I'll go to the butcher's and..." Angel trailed, but despite his weakness Spike growled at him, a very soft growl though. "Okay, I got you, I'll steal some blood from the hospital, but just for this time!" he corrected himself, leaving.

"Well, Spikey, as we wait for Angel to come back, if you are so hungry..." I murmured, caressing my bare neck to tease him.

And that's when he found the strength to talk.

"Don't... even try... Slayer!" he responded.

But I didn't mind. He was still with me and that's all that mattered." Buffy concludes, stopping the recorder, before I take her away so we could remember the 'welcome back' she gave me as soon as I fully recovered.

TBC

So, don't you adore 'this' Angel, hmm?

And believe me, soon you'll have another reason to adore him even more!

Anyway, yeah, that's a personal victory, this time I managed to kill Riley-how-much-I-hate-you-Finn just with a tool, not even a person! ;)

Anyway, although it was short, I assure you that his death was very, very, very painful, iihih!

I hope you'll still like it.

Now I'm gonna update 'Simply Absurd ' and 'Id you are me ' too ;)


	37. XXVII I

Angel Sumoritos, Kit-cat, Aerynsun72 (yayyy! A new reader! ) , InuxKagfan (welcome back, dear!) , thank you so very much! I'm so glad you like it so far!

Sorry for late, finally I'm back with this story, too ;)

XXVII. (I) (There's a little quote from 'Restless' and another from 'Chosen', but it's nothing tragic!)

(Buffy)

I jolt awake and this time it's not because Spike shook me, I did it all on my own, and it made him wake up, too.

"Pet, wassup?" he asks me, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to wake you up, it's just that I had a nightmare..." I explain.

"A nightmare?" he repeats, intrigued.

"Well, it's not properly a nightmare, it's more like an odd dream."

"Tell me."

"Okay. Willow and I were photographers and you were a kind of a fairground freak, really. People paid to come to your crypt and see you morph or pose in different ways. And Giles was your manager! Anyway Willow and I were making a calendar with your pictures. And then all of a sudden a weird guy appeared from out of nowhere and started talking about cheese," I said.

"That is odd. You shouldn't have eaten all those marshmallows yesterday, that's the result!" he chuckles.

Well, he shouldn't tease me too much about that, since he keeps having recurring nightmares about tons of shoes that make him sink. I don't know exactly what it is about, I gotta investigate the matter better.

"But marshmallows are so yummy! And they are perfect after sex to recover my energy," I wink.

"Yes, I know, and yesterday we did lost lots of energy!" he insinuates almost casually.

"Speaking of dreams, it's time to tell her about those dreams in the story, before that so special and unique moment," I tell him as he follows me in the other room.

"Hello, here's another part of the story, a very important part!" I exclaim.

"At the end of that year, on December, Giles and Miss Calendar got married, but I won't bore you with the details, it's was just a very normal ceremony, nothing strange happened. Spike was there with me, because Angel and he had argued to decide who would wear the Gem of Amarra, since it was in the daytime. But it's not what you think, the loser was the one that had to wear it. My poor Spike had bad luck and he had to go through all the ceremony with me."

"Yeah, so you can easily imagine how boring it was, so much so that I tried more than once to take off my special ring in order to let the sun rays hit me through the windows, just so that torment could be over, but Buffy prevented me from doing that. So I asked her if I could threat the priest in order to make him go faster and jump to the conclusion, but no, Miss Please-Be-Quiet didn't allow me to do that, either!" he snaps.

"Anyway, sunshine, this is not that interesting, jump to the beginning of the next year, when you started freaking out," he exhorts me.

"What! Hey, I've never ever freaked out!" I protest.

"Believe me, you have!" he sneers, with the certainty that he's right. Grrr, I hate it when he's right!

"Okay, maybe I lost my mind a little bit..."

"A little bit? You acted way weirder than Dru ever did!"

"Don't say that name!" I growl with jealousy, but then I calm down to continue with the story.

"Well, honey, the new year brought some scary dreams. Dreams about me getting older and older as Spike stayed always handsome and mostly young, as the rest of our family. And the older I got, the less attraction that Spike felt for me, which was more than normal, until he left me die all alone, abandoned by everyone. I kept having nightmares of that kind and every night they got more vivid and realistic.

I began talking about them with Spike and he reassured me, telling me that he would stay with me forever. But that kind of forever wasn't enough for me. Yes, I was still young and pretty and I would be like that for many years, but time runs by quickly, and being a Slayer didn't help, my life could end anytime. I didn't want that, I wanted Spike to give me an eternal life that I could spend with him. But before asking him to do that, I went to Giles, to know something more about turned Slayers, but unfortunately the Watcher Diaries said nothing about that. No vampire had ever dared to do such a thing, so all the consequences were unknown. Anything could have happen, but I was ready for everything!"

"In fact, ever since that night she began asking me more insistently, without even waiting for her birthday and my answer was always the same. Actually, I would have done it in a heartbeat, I couldn't ask for anything better, but truth is that I had to be sure about a certain thing first. Months went by... but things didn't change. There was only one person who could really understand me, so I talked with him, privately.

"Tell me if this is not odd. Every Slayer has a death wish, but not Buffy..." I started explaining.

"Well, you should be happy about that," Angel stated confused.

"Of course, I am. The problem is that... she has an un-death wish !" I clarified.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. And no matter how glad I would be to please her, I can't and you know why better than me."

"Her soul?" he wondered with such sureness that it was almost a statement.

"Yeah. Just think about Dru. When you met her she was good and gentle, but then she asked you to turn her and she became serial killer Dru! And you loved her anyway, but that's just the point. Loved. Past Tense. I don't want a past with Buffy, I want a future with her, and if she loses her soul... I don't know what would happen. She keeps saying that she is the Slayer, so it will be different, but there are no guarantees about that. Sure, I'm soulless but your teachings worked with me, as mine worked with my Childe and Grand Childer, but how can I be sure that they would work with her, too?" I wondered."

(End I)

And in the second part, Buffy will finally get what she wants so badly, but the real question is... how?

I'll give you the answer next time. ;)

I hope you'll still like it

p.s. tomorrow I'll also update 'Simply Absurd' ;)


	38. XXVII II

Hello again!

Angel Sumoritos, inuxkagfan, kit-cat , spbangel (oh my, I'm sooo happy you like even this one!) , Thank you all!

That's it, this is one of the main parts to understand the whole story ( the one Spike and Buffy are telling, let's call it 'the fable ') inside the story (the one I'm writing), lol ;)

Let's start:

XXVII. (II) (Slightly NC 17) (I took something from the end of Season Six, but it's pretty different)

(Buffy)

""You're right, that's too big of a risk, you can't take it. Well, maybe I can help you," Angel commented.

"Really?"

"Yes. I still wonder how, but I kept my soul, and while trying to find out why I found out that there's a way to give the soul back to a vampire. It's a ritual that some ancient gypsies perform," Angel informed me as I thought that all my problems were solved.

"Alright!" I exulted, but he wasn't done yet.

"Not so fast, Boy. I'm sorry, but it's not so easy, there's a clause. If she gets her soul that way, she can't be happy anymore, otherwise she'll lose it, just one slight moment of happiness is enough to make her lose her soul," he added.

"What? Are you telling me that if I do that my love would have to go on existing without happiness? I just can't!" I struck back. "But I gotta find a solution. If I don't, she will end up doing something crazy. Just two nights ago, she was about to cut her wrists and bleed to death, sure that I would save her... the way she wants me to. But I stopped her before she could start, and the rest of the family has been keeping tabs on her since that episode. Anyway, I'm very worried, everyone is..." I explained, and then I remembered something buried in my memory. "Wait. I just had an idea. I know how to fix everything!" I exulted.

"How?" Angel wondered curiously.

"If it works, I promise that I'll tell you everything when I'm back." I swore.

"Back?" he repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, buddy, I gotta leave and I'll stay away for a while, probably a whole year. I just ask you to keep an eye on Buffy. I wouldn't like her to go patrolling and end up asking the first vampire she meets to turn her.""

"I wouldn't have done that! You know I just wanted you as my Sire!" I cut him off.

"Maybe, but back on those days... you would have done anything to get what you wanted!" he strikes back, rolling his eyes.

Uff, he really didn't trust me at all, then!

"So, I left at sunset. Oh, I forgot to say that it was just the night before her twentieth birthday, the only one I missed. I'm sorry, but it was for a very good reason."

"Well, all I know is that when I woke up he wasn't there and that made me uptight, because I'd been waiting for him ever since the night before. Anyway, at sunset Angel came to see me and explained what had happened.

"Anyway, he left a message for you. I don't know what it is that you always ask him on your birthday, but he wants you to know that the answer would have been 'No' once again," Angel informed me as I freaked out.

A whole year without my Spike? How was I supposed to survive? But somehow I did, although it was unbearably sad!" I comment.

"That was the worst year ever, but I had to do it, for her, for us. I travelled a lot, until I arrived to the African desert. I had been told that there was a very powerful demon who lived there, a demon who could grant a wish if he who asked him survived his countless tortures and painful tests. I accepted the challenge and faced everything: tortures, fights against almost unbeatable adversaries, resistance tests and stuff like that, for an almost never ending time. And finally I came off better, so the demon came back to me, giving me his word that he would grant my wish.

But after all those tortures, I couldn't go back to my love like that. I had to recover a little bit first. Anyway, I came back to Sunnyhell exactly one year later, and no, it wasn't a coincidence, I did it on purpose.

I visited Angel to know how Buffy was doing. She seemed to be okay and she kept doing her same stuff, but she had left College. She was patrolling at that time, yes, even on her birthday, so I just sneaked inside our room, waiting for her."

"When I came back, all the lights were oddly turned off, but I managed to reach my room anyway.

"Happy birthday, pet!" a male voice that I knew very well exclaimed, as its owner turned the lights on. I run toward him and hugged him tight.

"Spike! You came back, you didn't leave me, I was so afraid that you were sick of me," I said between tears.

"You are kidding, right? I can't leave you; I could never get sick of you. I just did it for your own good!"

For my own good! A part of me wanted to beat him down for that, but the part that was happy to be back in his arms won, so I just pushed all the bad thoughts away and kissed him deeply, welcoming him back.

"Thank you, Spike, this is the best gift I could receive for my birthday!" I murmured huskily.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, raising his scarred eyebrow with a smirk. "If my memory serves me right, there's a gift you've wanted from me since you were a little kid..." he whispered in my ear as my heart filled with happiness.

"Are you telling me that…" I trailed, too excited to go on. I had the feeling that things had changed, I didn't know how, but I didn't care.

"Why don't you ask me again?" he said, giving me the umpteenth kiss.

"Spike, my love, would you like to bite me... forever?" I asked him as he caressed my neck with a finger and pulled me closer. I smiled when I saw him shift into his game-face, licking his lips and staring at me with his gorgeous amber eyes.

"Anything my beloved sunshine desires!" he growled low, bending on my neck and... I guess you can picture the rest on your own!" I conclude, turning the recorder off.

I will never ever forget that moment and his first bite. I thought I would feel God only knows what kind of pain, instead, when his elongated and sharp canines sank into my neck with such tenderness, I just felt a weak puncture, as a huge heat I had never felt before enveloped me and increased with every sip. A total contrast with the coldness of his body.

Without stopping from drinking, Spike lifted me up and laid me down on the bed, placing himself upon me and starting to undo my shirt.

He pulled away from me and came back to his human visage, kissing me.

"Uh? Is it already over? I liked that!" I pouted, fearing that he had already changed his mind.

He burst out laughing.

"Over? Oh no, my pet, that's only the beginning. I already told you, once I got to taste your amazing, delicious blood, unique in its perfection, I can't stop my demon anymore, it's gotta have you, but that doesn't mean that we can't make some sweet and tender love in the meantime," he murmured, taking off his shirt and black T shirt while I dealt with the belt and his jeans.

"Anything my soon to be Sire desires!" I quoted his previous sentence, pushing him down and pinning him to the mattress. After all, he had taken just a little amount of blood from me, I was still powerful ... and I showed him that.

And finally, in the exact moment I reached the highest pleasure, he made it double, because his fangs took possession of my neck again, sucking with more eagerness, but not with less tenderness.

And I gave my life to him more than willingly, with the promise of receiving something absolutely better in exchange, something special, something that anything can come close to.

He pulled off me after a long time, taking his inseparable knife to cut his chest, smiling at me as he did it. As soon as the blood started trickling down from the wound, I bent on to the small red pond, starting to sip from it slowly, to taste its flavour better, a mix between sweet and bitter, icy and hot. He laughed, both due to my initiative and that I was tickling him with my hair.

"Good girl, yeah... that's it, drink deep. I'm already so proud of you, my beloved Childe!" he purred in delight, and that was the last thing I heard, before crashing down on his chest, exhausted, and falling in the longest of my sleeps.

"You are thinking about that again, aren't you?" Spike asks me, bringing me back to the present.

"How did you know that?" I wonder, without understanding how he can read my mind so easily every single time.

"I can read it in your sparkling eyes, my sweet Childe. And I'll tell you what, I was thinking about that, too. So, if you want, we can do a re-enactment right now," he suggests as we return to our room.

If I want? Gee, does he even need to ask me that?

TBC

Did you like that?

So, if you wanna see a certain vampiress' awakening, don't miss the first part of the next chapter... the last one…

I hope you'll still like it , but even if you don't fell free to tell me anything! ;)

p.s. Tomorrow I'm gonna update 'Simply Absurd ', too ;)


	39. XXVIII I

Hello, I'm back!

Sorry for this huge, shameful, scary late, but finally here's the update:

Thanks everyone for their reviews and mostly their patience!

XXVIII. (I)

(Buffy)

"I still can't believe it!"

"Oh, c'mon, you knew that one day it would be over!"

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be so soon. We told the story too fast... and now I don't want it to end," I protest.

"We must," he says.

"But I was fond of all that: you, me, the recorder and our baby who looks at us with such curious eyes... and now it's all gonna end!" I grieve.

"Yes, I'm sorry too, pet, but c'mon, we gotta go and record the last chapter for her," he exhorts me and he wins.

"Hi, dewdrop, this is the last time we'll press 'play'. Anyway, let's do it!" Spike starts, pressing 'play'.

"It had been five days since I turned Buffy into a vampire. And every day since then, Andy, Faith and Wes would come at least twenty times into my room to ask me: 'Is she awake?' They were almost as eager as I was. I said almost ! Well, on the fifth day at noon, I woke up because I was too uptight to keep sleeping for any longer. I looked at her, lying by my side on the bed, in the same spot where I had left her after I had dressed her again that night. I was thinking about how the paleness that now covered her skin made her look even more beautiful, when I saw her move, an imperceptible move, but not for me. So, I moved closer, caressing her face, but she did nothing and I knew immediately what kind of game she was playing.

"Pet, I know you are awake, I saw you moving before. So, stop pretending and let me see your gorgeous eyes!" I murmured.

She chuckled and finally opened her eyes, smiling at me. "Hi, Sire," she said, and God only knows how much I love it whenever she calls me that.

"Hi, Childe. So, you finally got what you wanted. How do you feel?" I wondered.

She looked at me in an odd way and then she burst out laughing, but it was a devilish laughter.  
I really hate to say this, but she really scared me with it.

"I feel... evil!" she sneered.

"W-what?" I stuttered, looking at her in disbelief.

"You heard me, honey. So, why don't we go to the Bronze, eat all my friends, go torture my Watcher and then make plans to destroy the whole world?" she suggested.

I'll admit that for a moment my demon sang in delight, but only for a moment!

"No, Buffy... what are you saying? Pet... how...what...why?" I blathered in confusion. So... had I let a demon torture me for nothing?

Buffy burst out laughing again, but this time it was a happy, cheerful and sunny laughter. "Oh my, you should have seen your face, honey! It was priceless!" she chuckled while I narrowed my eyes at her. "Spike, relax, I was just kidding. I'm a hundred percent soulful, love. Same good old Buffy here!" she smiled.

"You, little evil cheater!" I growled at her playfully, pushing her onto the mattress and pinning her down with my weight, before kissing her roughly.

"Mm... I missed that," she murmured with a smile, but then she grimaced in pain. "Ouch. I'm hungry, honey," she whined.

"This time it's not a joke, is it?" I wondered rhetorically.

"No. Ouch. It's all true now... ouch... and it hurts!" she whimpered. I pulled her up and placed her on my lap.

"I know, kitten, you just gotta feed and you'll feel better instantly," I explained her.

"Please, no human blood. I could never drink that, not even if it was stolen from the hospital... please, no!" she pleaded, as her pain increased.

"Okay, feed from me then!" I invited her.

"What?"

"We have no other type of blood here at the moment. So, sorry, but that's all I can give you for now," I replied.

"Sorry? Honey, I couldn't ask for anything better! Thank you, my caring Sire!" she smiled, as I saw her shift into her beautiful game face, before sinking her fangs in my neck, and that was such a wonderful sensation."

"I drank for a while and then I pulled off.

"Now I feel so much better!" I murmured, licking my lips and returning to my human visage, with the same quickness I had changed it before. And then I heard my chest rumble lightly.

"Wow. Am I... am I purring?" I smiled at him in wonder.

"Yes, pet, and I can tell you now that I'll never get tired of listening to that sound." He smiled back, kissing me again. "Well, if you're done with your breakfast, let's go outside, there's something I wanna show you," he said, putting his leather coat and his ring on.

"Sure, honey... but wait! It's daylight outside!" I warned him.

"I know. So?" he shrugged, grabbing me by the hand.

"You are wearing a special ring and I am not, so I can't go out!" I protested, but he dragged me after him, against my will. "Look, if this is because of the innocent joke I made when I woke up... well, turning me into a pile of dust seems a way too exaggerated punishment to me!" I growled at him as we had already reached the exit. We were almost outside, so I looked for shelter inside his duster.

"C'mon, luv, get out from there!" he exhorted me.

"But I don't want to turn into dust!" I pleaded and he laughed.

"Do you really think that I'd want that? Listen, I have a story to share with you. It's about a vampire who wandered around the world, looking for a demon who could grant wishes to anyone that endured a lot of painful trials. He faced everything the demon threw at him and won, so he talked with the demon about a girl he loved and wanted to take into his world, but whom he was afraid to lose that way. So, he asked the demon if she could keep two of her human characteristics once she became a vampiress. One is her soul, of course... can you guess what the other is, hmm?" he explained, pulling me off from under his coat.

And when I felt the sun caressing my skin with his warmness, I looked at him with a look full of gratitude.

"You made me immune to sunlight!" I grinned, hugging him tight.

"Of course, I did, luv. The sun is part of you and I couldn't take it away from you. Plus, this way we can still watch sunrise together!" he murmured, kissing me.

We enjoyed the sun for another while and then returned to our room, waiting for the rest of our family, who would surely join us once they woke up."

(End I)

And in the next part, we all are gonna thank Angel, but I'm talking way too much...

I hope you'll still like it.

next step will be 'the double mess ' , I'm so late with that story , too.. and also 'If I were you ' .. arrghhhh !


	40. XXVIII II

sorry for my shameful impossible scary late, but RL and other stuff are taking me pretty busy, sorry sorry sorry!

anyway, I'm not gonna give up updating, of course, it's just that it will take very longer than before, sorry, sorry sorry, be patient and trustful , pleeaseee

angel Sumoritos, kit-cat99, Inuxkagfan, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

after ages.. here's the new part:XXVIII. (II)

(Buffy)

"In fact, right at sunset , Wes, Faith and Andy rushed intoside our room at the same time.

"So, now you are one of us, finally. Welcome to the club, B!" Faith smiled at me. "Just think of all the cheating guys we can kill together now, it'll be so fun!" she added, but I shook my head negatively.

"Just think about all the bad cheating guys we can kill together, it will be so fun!" she added, but I shook my head negatively.

"Sorry, Faith, but I kept my soul, so no killing humans is off-limits for me. I'll just keep patrolling, I guess imagine I'm still the Slayer, after all. And I'm not drinking human blood, tooeither. Although I've just only tasted Spike's blood so far!" I explained.

"Sire's blood ? At for your first meal? Well, you must be his favourite Childe then. He didn't reserved the same treatment to for me!" Wesley commented, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"C'mon, Wes, don't act jealous now! You know that I care about you, too, but it's different. It's Buffy we are talking about. She is my sunshine, my Slayer, my Mate, my Queen, my World!" he explained, kissing me in front of them.

"Here we go! He's in the poet mood once again!" Faith grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but you must admit that his climax iwas perfect!" Wesley commented.

"Please, don't play the nerd guy now!" she snorted.

"Oh, but it turns you on whenever I play the nerd guy, don't you dare to deny thait!" he growled, lifting her up and smashing heris lips onwith his.ers.

"Mmmm, you're right, my sexy stud. And about the blood, maybe I know it's not the same, but you can taste mine whenever you want..." " she moaned, smiling sensually at her Sire.

"You're right, my love, it's not the same, it's way so much better!" he smiled at her, so and they resumed kissing.

Spike and I were still kissing, too.

"I really must find me a girlfriend, too!" Andrew grumbled and then he cleared his throat, in order to get our attention, so we turned to him.

"You know, peopleguys, I made a family tree for all of us!" he said, showing us a paper with all our names placed in it according to the position we are on thathad in our vampiric family, with a sketch ofn each of usne. It was a kind of a portrait, I guess. Truth is that drawing is not one of Andy's best specialties , but we all appreciated all his efforts. Anyway, the scheme tree began with Angel, and so he had he earned the highest position, and then it went down until it reached me, the latest addition to the family., until there was my name, too. After all, it's Andy's right. Our family begins with Angel, the his predecessors are nothing to us. Anyway, Andy still keeps that scheme tree in his room, he says that we'll need it for the next addictions, if there are some.".. "

"Well, after that, we informed the Scoobies and her Buffy's Watcher about her successful change, and they accepted that it kinda easily, after all, Giles already imagined that it would happen eventually. But it wasn't that much of a big change. What I did for her had worked, so, as I had promised, I went to Angel and told him everything I had done.

"That's wonderful, so that demon really can grant wishes then;, I guess I'll go there, too,".. " Angel exclaimedsaid.

"Do yYou want to turn Cordy, right?" I wondered, sure that I already knew his answer.

"No way, and I'll just quote her words from when we talked about that: 'Honey, it's nothing personal, but... eeeww, you vampires have a game-face and your game face is plenty full of wrinkles. And I , Cordelia Charisma Chase, swear that I'll never have a single wrinkle on my face!'" " he mocked imitated her, complete with in a high pitched voice. It was fun, and that's rarely, since we're talking about my Sire! Anyway, he told me what he wanted to ask to the demon for and then he left. That night, Cordelia rushed into the warehouse, kinda pissed off at me.

"Angel left to… I –don't-know-where-land Land and it's all your fault!" she snapped, glaring at me.

"Believe me, cutie, you will thank me when after he 's backreturns,".. " I assured her, refusing to tell her anything else and she left, puzzled.

Anyway, about three months afterlater, he came backreturned. So, Buffy and I paid a visit to Cordy and him to hear the good news.

Yes, I said just three months. I know that it took me almost one year, but Angel was luckier, because I had already given him all the instructions he needed in order to defeat his adversaries, telling him their weak points and stuff like that.

Coming back toSo back to that night, Angel told us what had happened.

"After I faced all his trickshis challenges and, I won, so the demon came back to me and I asked him to give Cordy eternal youth,".. " he explainedtold us, as Cordy hugged and kissed him.

"Can you believe that, peopleguys? I'll be twenty-one years old forever! Just wait until I put that in my curriculum vitae and both Hollywood and Broadway's producers will kill to have me as an actress in on their shows!" she exulted.

"Sure, love, they'll surely do.".. " Angel rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you still have to hear the best part,".. " he said, but Cordy glared at him. "I mean, the last part, the best one was about you, honey!" he corrected himself.

"Is there anything else?" I wondered.

"Oh, yes. You know what? When I told the demon that you had told me about him, he said that he didn't want to be disturbed by us anymore! He said to me: "Vampire, I'll grant you another wish, if you swear that you'll never ever come back and never tell anyone else where I live!'" Angel explained.

"So, stranger, I'll grant you another wish, if you swear that you'll never ever come back and never tell anyone lese where I live!" he said " Angel explained.

" So, what was your second wish?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, I told him that I already had all I wanted, but I also said that I wanted to do something for you. After all, it's thanks to you if that Cordy and I can be together forever,".. " he said.

"Something for me? What?" I questioned him, eager to know.

"Well, William, you have always wanted a real family..." " he winked at Buffy and me." "

"Yes, so, that night Spike and I loved each other very, very, very much... and nine months after we held in our arms the most beautiful gift we could ever receive: you.

So, this is the whole story of Spike and Buffy, or if you prefer, Daddy and Mommy!" I conclude, pressing the last 'stop' 'for the last time, taking the cassette off and putting it in its case,over, and then I placeplacing it on the shelf next to the others.

Every time I look at that our little miracle, I wonder how it could be, how my body could resume all of its vital functions during all themy pregnancy , although I was still a vampire.

Feeling her growing inside me, day after day, iwas such an amazing sensation, that I can't describe thatit. I still remember when Spike caressed my swollen belly and talked to her, waiting for her to kick and make her presence show.

And now she's already ten months old.

I still remember when Spike caressed my swallow belly and talked to her, waiting for her to kick.

And now she has already ten months.

"So, we finally we told our Dawn everything!" he commentssays.

Dawn.

Spike picked up that her name and it he couldn't have picked up one that fitted her more than this.

Because dawn is the only fleeting moment when darkness and light meet.

(End II)

So, did had you already imagined that was what happened?

Anyway, although that e tale story is over, the FF is still incomplete, although there are just a few more updates more to go..

I hope you've liked it so far…


	41. XXVIII III

Hello, yes, it's hard for me to believe it, too... but I'm back!!

I'm very sorry, but RL and mostly writing a very different kind of fanfiction (not this fandom) are keeping me pretty busy.

Anyway, I just want you to know that I never ever leave something incomplete, no matter if I might take ages to update.

Thank to everyone for their patience!!!

And finally, here's the last part of the chapter:

XXVIII. (II)

(Buffy)

But since she is the daughter of two vampires and that has never happened before, we don't know if there could be any kind of consequences in the future.

So Giles advised, or rather decided, that we shouldn't be spending too much time with her, at least during her first year.

In fact, after I gave birth, Giles only let us hold her in our arms for a few minutes, before he and the Scoobies took her away and looked after her for us.

During her first months of life we could only see her once every three weeks, and for nothing more than a couple of hours, a too damn short time for two first-time parents if you ask me.

But about two months ago, Spike told Giles that he would like to tell her our story from the beginning, so she could listen to it when she was a little bit older. He agreed and allowed us to take her home with us for all the time it took us to complete taping the story; but he made us promise that we would stay with her just during the time we were telling the tale, making someone else look after her during the rest of the day, because he thinks that it's better if she doesn't spend too much time with us.

That's why this story has been so important to us.

Oops... that reminds me...

"Do you think that we talked way too much about blood?" I wonder, as new doubts filled my mind.

"What? I think if anything we talked about it way too rarely !" Spike answers.

"So, tomorrow she'll go away..." I murmur as I caress her still very short hair.

"Yes, but it's just for two months, and after that we'll be totally free to stay with her, if nothing bad happens that is, but I'm sure it won't. She has been absolutely normal so far, so she will still be when the year is over!" Spike assures me.

"Well, they will be the longest months of my un-life!" I sigh, as our pretty daughter stares at us with her baby blue eyes and then she grabs my thumb with her tiny hand and Spike's with the other one.

We smile at her and she gives out a cheerful yell and a series of unintelligible coos that make us understand that she is happy.

"Boody!" she exclaims.

Oh, my God! It's her first word and we could be here, listening to her. Too bad that this is not the most suitable word she could say.

"Spiiike!" I growl.

"Wha.. what? She clearly said 'Body'!" he justifies.

"No, you know she didn't. You managed to contaminate her with your bad, bad mouth!" I snap.

"Okay, okay, maybe I might have said that a couple of times in the tapes, without realizing it," he apologizes.

"Amn!" Dawn exclaims.

Her second word and it just keeps getting worse.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who let a forbidden word slip into the tape, Miss Bad Mouth!" he growls against me and Dawn chuckles. That's enough to make us smile, too.

"Boody amn! Boody amn! Boody amn!" she keeps repeating, jumping in her cradle.

Alright, only two months with us and look at what she learned. We are such a disaster as parents!

"Hey, B, it seems that you're not the only Slayer in town anymore. G-man wants us to go to his apartment, so he'll introduce her to us," Faith informs us, as she enters our room.

"Us?" I question her.

"Well, Wes, Andy and I will come, too, of course, we are too curious!" she smiles, as Spike lifts Dawn up in his arms and I take all her stuff and... sigh... we have to take her back to my Watcher.

But, as Spike said, it's just a matter of other two months.

-------------------------------------------------

After explaining to Giles that during these months Dawn spent with us she had no odd or violent attitudes, Giles took us to the other room, where all the others were waiting for us, including a very pretty girl we hadn't seen before. She is petite but with a nice body and her hair is a mix between red and brown.

"This is Anya Jenkins, from Texas, and she is the new Slayer!" Giles introduces her to us, as I shake her hand.

"Yes, I made my holy duty there for a couple of years, exactly since you died, but in Texas there's nothing more than vampire cowboys. I wanted something different. Plus, my Watcher didn't want to increase my salary..." she explains.

"Salary?" Giles and I repeat at unison.

"Yeah, salary, of course. The Slayer is a job like any others and every job gives you a salary. And I happen to be a very good Slayer. So, what? Did not you get a salary here?" she wonders.

"Actually, I've never ever got anything, not even a tip for my slaying," I grumble, glaring at Giles.

"Uh, well, Anya, I don't know how things work in Texas, but here it's different, there's no salary," Giles informs her.

"WHAT?! No way. Even one Slayer can have a Labour Union, I'll be my own Labour Union. I'm not gonna dust a single vamp or slay a single demon if I don't get paid!" she crosses her arms at her chest.

What can I say? I already love her determination!

"Well, Anya, we'll see," Giles surrenders, bewildered by her speech.

"So, how does it work here? I slay for a while and then… when I find the right vamp... I go to the dark side? If so... can I have him?" she asks, pointing at Wesley.

"Hands off, girl! He's private property!" Faith growls at her.

"And before you wonder, dear, he's off limits, too!" Cordelia warns her, holding Angel tight to her.

"Well, he's a werewolf, but he's mine anyway!" Willow declares, hugging her Oz.

"But you can have me!" Andrew smiles at her, slyly.

"Sorry, sugar, but I'm twenty-two years old and I need a man!" she strikes back.

"Well, I'm an almost thirty-two years old vampire!" he clarifies proudly.

"Maybe, but you look eighteen years old!"

"Actually, I was twenty years old when I was turned," he grumbles, insulted.

"What about you, gorgeous?" Anya smiles, turning to Xander.

"Me? Well, sorry, but I'm not a vampire, I'm Giles's assistant and maybe one day I'll also be a Watcher. In the meantime I work for a construction company," he explains.

"Oh, so you have a job that makes you sweat, I love that. Can I come to see you sweating, possibly shirtless? In exchange, since you are a Watcher-wannabe, why don't you come to my house to watch me... naked?" she suggests to him, leaving us all astonished and stunned, as Xander seems a cartoon with his jaw opened so wide that's one extreme is about to touch the ground as his tongue rolled down as a carpet.

"Well, well, I guess that the Slayer has found her stake !" Spike sneers.

"Eeeww, you, pig!" I scold him, but he's right. After all, Xander needed such an enterprising girl who distracts him from his studies. And now that he's found her... we'll see what happens...

"Anya, you are not here to... uh... date, but to learn how to be a better Slayer !" Giles makes her notice.

"Yes, but I don't see anything wrong if I can mix work with pleasure!" she snorts, winking at Xander who is feeling more than a little awkward.

I'm liking this girl more and more. I'll have such fun training her... but I already know that Dawn will meet her just when she is much older. Just for her innocence's sake!

TBC

So, did you expect that?

I hope you'll like Anya in this unusual role, eh, eh.

Well, it's almost done, just a pretty long epilogue to go! ;)

Hope you'll still like it, but feel free to tell me anything, as always.


End file.
